


Scars of the Heart

by Dana Knight (DanaKnight_memorial), DanaKnight_memorial



Category: Forever Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/Dana%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/DanaKnight_memorial
Summary: Natalie's job takes some unexpected turns with some new cases brought her way, impacting every part of her life. She and Nick are thrown together to battle for her survival.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written by Judith Freudenthal who was active in many fandoms, especially Forever Knight. Judy was taken from us on May 2nd, 2004, and this memorial account is a permanent place where the fan fiction she so loved to create will go on.
> 
> This memorial account was set up with the assistance of [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/dana-knight/) in 2018. For more information and memories of Dana Knight, please see [her Fanlore page](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Dana_Knight).

In the shadows between street lights, a man walked up to another man and shot him in the temple as he walked by. The victim was caught totally off guard, and didn't see the gun until it was too late. The single shot dropped him in his tracks. The killer quickly made sure no one was watching and doubled back. He put the gun in the victim's hand and had him pull the trigger to get gunshot residue on his hand. He had a string tied to the trigger, which when pulled triggered the shot, thus his fingers weren't in the way. The shot sank into the grass. The killer removed this bullet and dropped it into a clear plastic bag, which he shoved into his pocket. Once he was sure that the setting would hold up to scrutiny, he left.  
About fifteen minutes later a passerby out walking his dog saw a dark figure on the street and as he approached the body, he realized the shadow next to his head was actually blood. He called the police.

A squad car responded almost immediately and one of the officers took his statement.

Dr. Natalie Lambert arrived with the rest of the forensic team. They each set about their duties. Natalie walked over to the officer in charge.

"Miller, what can you tell me?"

"Not much. Mr. Greene stumbled across the body as he walked his dog. That was about half an hour ago.

Natalie walked over to the body and began her examination of the area, noticing that the gun was held in the hand on the same side as the gunshot wound was. There were no apparent signs of a struggle. She squatted down for a closer look at the victim. She jotted down notes on her clipboard as she did her preliminary examination.

Detectives Nick Knight and Don Schanke arrived on the scene and talked with Officer Miller. She filled them in one what little she had. Nick and Schanke then headed over to Natalie.

"Hi, Nat," Nick said.

"Hi, guys," Natalie said. "It appears to be a suicide, but I won't know for sure until I get him back to the lab. TOD appears to be approximately an hour, maybe two ago. Cause of death appears to be a gunshot wound to the temple. I believe he died instantly."

"Isn't this an odd place to commit suicide?" Schanke asked.

"Maybe he didn't want to do it at home," Nick said. "Maybe he wanted where he died to be as bleak as whatever drove him to it."

Later that night, Natalie had some reports to drop off at the precinct. While she was there, Cohen asked her if two recent cases could possibly be connected. Natalie told Cohen, Nick and Schanke that she didn't know, but would look into it. She didn't think there would be anything to find, but would still check into it. She knew she'd been surprised before.

"Natalie, what do you have on tonight's suicide?" Schanke asked.

"It's all in the preliminary report." She saw that Schanke wanted her to summarize it for him. "I'm pretty sure it was a suicide. The shot was at the right angle and the .38 was held close enough to the temple. There was gunshot residue on the victim's hand, and the weapon was held correctly for it to be a suicide."

"No witnesses have been found," Nick said. "They canvassed the whole neighborhood."

Before the end of her shift, Natalie found something in one of the reports that caused her to take a second look at the body.

Nick and Schanke entered as she was finishing up.

"I thought you finished his autopsy," Schanke commented.

"I thought so too. Some test results made me go back and take a second look. This was definitely a homicide staged to convincingly look like a suicide. If it wasn't for the test results, it would've been marked down as a suicide. The killer had almost everything right. From the angle of the gunshot the killer approached from the front, and was almost right next to the victim when he fired. Which is part of how it looked so much like a suicide."

"How do you explain the residue on the victim's hand if he didn't fire the weapon?" Schanke asked.

"The victim did fire it. Two shells were missing, providing he filled it all the way. The victim just had some help firing it. And the killer must've taken the second slug with him as the techs didn't find it and they did a thorough search."

The next night, Natalie was in her office busy doing an autopsy. She stopped, stripped off her gloves and went to check out a file. When she found what she thought she might, she regloved and continued with her autopsy, recording her findings and general notes into the tape recorder.

Natalie finished the autopsy and made a few notes. As she worked on the file, questions about two other cases came to mind. When she finished the report she was working on she pulled out those files and reread them. She found a few things and jotted them down in a separate file, and pulled out one other file and did the same thing. She didn't know if they were related, or if they were, what the link was. She knew she'd keep on looking for any connection, if there was one to be found as she couldn't leave a puzzle unsolved. She knew she couldn't tell anyone about it until she had more than a few notes that had no obvious connection.

Natalie needed a break so she stripped off her gown and slipped on her coat, grabbed her purse and headed for the coffee shop down the block.

The next day she had a tough case. A man in his mid thirties had gone out a tenth floor window. The guy had lived after hitting the pavement, but not for long. Natalie, Schanke and Nick found the body to be a mass of broken bones, many of which were very evident. They all thought something looked a little odd about the scene but couldn't quite put their finger on it.

Natalie went back to her lab to do the autopsy. As she closely examined the body she found that it was amazing he had an unbroken bone in his body. Some bones were crushed, there was bleeding all throughout the body, some from the broken bones, some from the crushed ones, some from the internal injuries. She noticed that some of the internal injuries were from the broken bones, and some was from the sudden stop as the body hit the ground. She found a few things that didn't add up and put them into her notes, as well as the official report. She also added them to her separate set of notes. A while later Nick and Schanke entered for the preliminary report.

"He went out the window and splatted on the pavement. If you want the longer version, he broke or crushed just about every bone. Massive internal injuries and bleeding from the bones or the impact trauma. He probably lived no more than half an hour, an hour at the maximum. He might've been conscious for most of it."

"OUCH," Schanke said.

"You got that right," Natalie said. "I'll have some more info for you when the test results come back.

"Are those his x-rays?" Schanke asked seeing several x-ray films hung on the light board.

"Yeah. Quite interesting to look at. That's his right foot and ankle."

"Yikes. There's nothing left of it."

"That's not all that odd with injuries like his. The force of such an impact does nasty things to the human bodies. As MacGyver once said, it's not the fall that kills you, it's the sudden stop."

After Nick and Schanke left, Natalie pulled out the new file she'd been jotting stuff down in and reread it, but still couldn't find a connection.

A week later, she was called to the scene of a crime. She arrived and was NOT pleased when she saw the victim. It was a burn victim. One that had been severely burned.

"What's the preliminary report?" Schanke asked.

Natalie glared at him, with a 'what do you think killed him' look, as she said. "He was torched. And from the expression and body language he was conscious most of the time." Natalie shuddered.

"You okay?" Nick asked, a little concerned.

"I'll be okay. You know how much these cases bother me."

"Yeah, I know. Want to come to the loft later for movies and dinner?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you at the end of the shift."

Schanke's expression suggested that something else would happen.

"We're just friends," Natalie told Schanke as she gave him a playful slap on the arm.

Back at the morgue, Natalie was starting her autopsy when Grace walked in.

"I thought you'd like the help. I know how much these bother you."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

Natalie conducted the autopsy, finding some really odd things. For one thing there was a bullet lodged in his left shoulder, his right leg had the type of fracture that being hit with a crowbar, two by four, or something like that would cause. As she got inside the body, she found two definite stab wounds.

"Whoever did this to him wanted him to suffer, and I think the torching was an afterthought. It's almost as if the killer wasn't satisfied with his work, or maybe the guy didn't seem to be suffering enough so he decided to up the pain level, kill him and make it hard to identify him, or his non burn injuries," Natalie said. "The killer probably figured we'd write it off to the burns and not look further." Natalie wondered if they were trying to conceal the identity, and if so, why. And if it was connected to any of her other cases.

After she finished the autopsy and had done as much of the paperwork as she could, she jotted down her latest notes in her other file. She reread it, knowing there was probably a connection somewhere, she just had to find it. The only thing she knew for certain was that the crimes were getting nastier.

While Natalie was out getting coffee and a snack, someone rifled through her files along with her desk, being careful not to disturb anything. The intruder wished he had the time to carefully search her computer, but only had time for a quick check. After making sure he'd left no trace of his visit, he left.

Natalie returned, paper bag in hand and stopped by Grace's desk. She pulled one of the two coffee containers out of the bag and set it on her friend's desk along with a chocolate chip muffin.

"Thanks, Nat," Grace said.

"You're welcome."

A few days later, Natalie was out at a crime scene and Grace was checking up on some test results. An intruder entered Natalie's office and set an object down next to her computer. The optical drive was hooked up to Natalie's computer and the entire hard drive was downloaded onto the optical drive's own hard disk. While that was happening he quickly went through her files, starting with the ones for the last couple of months, working his way towards the most recent. When the downloading was finished, he quickly unhooked his drive, stuck it in his pocket, looked over the last file, which happened to be Nat's notes about all the oddities she'd found, and left, leaving no trace that he had ever been there.

The next evening, Natalie went over her notes trying to find any connection between the recent additions to the file and the notes already there. She knew there was a connection, and probably one that was staring her in the face, but she couldn't see it. She figured that she might be trying too hard, and maybe she should put it away for a while and then maybe it will come to her.

After a while of getting nowhere she needed a break and headed to the coffee shop, stopping by Grace's desk on her way out to see if her friend wanted anything.

Inside the coffee shop, she walked up to the counter where Peter was. He'd waited on her nearly every time she'd come in. He knew what she wanted without her having to order.

"Natalie, I won't be seeing you anymore. I got a better job at a big hotel in Montreal. I'm going to be an apprentice chef."

"That's great! Good luck. I'll miss talking with you," Natalie said, knowing how much he wanted to become a chef.

"Thank you. I'll miss talking with you too."

He fixed her usual order for both her and Grace.

The next night, Natalie stopped by the coffee shop for her nightly coffee and muffin for both her and Grace. It was how they started off each shift. Natalie suddenly realized she wasn't used to placing an order. She placed her order. She liked Buckstar's chocolate coffee, while Grace preferred Hazelnut. She paid for the order and headed back to the lab.

A week later Natalie was at another crime scene. She was doing her usual thorough examination, jotting down her notes on her clipboard as she examined the latest victim.

Nick and Schanke approached. She stood and gave them her report.

"TOD approximately 4-6 hours ago. I think it's pretty obvious how he died. I should know the caliber after I get him back to the lab."

"Thanks," Schanke said. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just a little tired. I'm hoping it's not the start of the latest bug."

"It's sweeping the precinct," Schanke said.

"Several of the lab techs are out because of it."

Over the next week Natalie continued to feel a little run down. She wished either she'd get sick or feel better. She knew she was going to spend a major chunk of her day off trying to catch up on her sleep in hopes of making herself feel better.

When she had a few minutes she did a little more research to gather evidence to back up her hunch. To turn it into a theory, then a provable case. She knew that it would take a lot of research, a good amount of luck and some skill to be able to prove her hunch is anything more than just a hunch.

She had to do a lot of thinking to figure out where to look next. Since she was the head coroner on the night shift she had access to almost every file she might need, but she knew she had to be careful in case someone in the office wasn't who she thought they were. She hated to think about that but had seen too many cases of it elsewhere, and even in this coroner's office a year or so after she'd started here.

When another week went by and she was still feeling rundown she ran a couple of tests on herself, ruling out a couple of illnesses like mono, strep throat, anemia, and urinary tract infection. She knew the only test she didn't have to run was a pregnancy one. She pulled her stethoscope out of her black bag and listened to her heartbeat, pleased it was fine, ruling out heart problems, at least for now. She even checked her blood glucose level and it was normal. She checked her blood pressure and it was fine. She was relieved to have ruled those out.

With the next body, Natalie got her first clue. She saw that two of the bodies, the new one and the jumper worked at the same place, but different branches.

A few days later, Grace saw Natalie was looking a little worse.

"You okay?" Grace asked concerned. She knew Nat had probably tested herself for the most common illnesses and wouldn't go to a doctor unless she had to.

"Just tired."

"Want some coffee?" Grace asked.

"That sounds good."

"Same flavor?"

"Yeah. Thanks," Natalie said.

Grace headed to their favorite coffee shop and placed her order. The guy behind the counter fixed the coffee and passed the two cups up to the cashier. Grace added a couple of apple cinnamon muffins then paid for it.

When she got back she gave Natalie her coffee and muffin.

"Thanks."

Grace leaves and a few moments later she reenters Nat's office.

"Something wrong?" Nat asked as she was about to take a sip.

"That smells really good. Would you mind switching?"

"Not at all. I haven't touched it yet."

"Thanks. Neither have I."

They switch cups and Grace heads back to her desk. Both ladies continue on with their work, sipping at their coffee once it's cool enough to drink.

A while later Natalie's walking by Grace and sees her yawning.

"I thought I was the tired one," Nat teased.

"I don't know what happened. I'm tired."

"Maybe it's the lack of clients?" Natalie asked.

"Maybe," Grace said. "You up for lunch soon?"

"Sure. Where should we go?" Nat asked.

"Panda Pavilion? The diner?"

"How about the diner? It's quicker and I'm not really in the mood for Chinese, or Japanese," Nat said grinning at the shocked look on Grace's face, knowing her friend was teasing her. "Very funny."

"About an hour?"

"Sounds good. How about a candy bar? I think we could both use the sugar."

"Okay."

Nat grabbed them both a chocolate bar from the break room vending machine. She gave Grace hers on her way back into her office.

They both worked on their paperwork until lunchtime. Natalie made sure she had her wallet and cell phone stuffed into her pocket as they headed out. She double-checked to make sure her phone was on.

Over the next few days, Grace noticed that Natalie wasn't quite herself, yet couldn't figure out exactly what it was. She knew that if she asked Nat, she'd get the same "I'm fine" or "I'm tired" for an answer.

Nick and Schanke noticed it as well and also knew they'd get nothing useful from Natalie if they asked her. They knew she probably checked herself out, at least for the things she could, knowing how much she hated going to the doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

In an executive business office somewhere in town, a middle aged, dark haired man in an expensive business suit was seated behind a desk. Standing before him was a younger man in a nice suit.  
"Our recent efforts are being noticed," the younger man said.

"Very good. How are the other things proceeding?" The older man asked.

"They're about the same," the younger man said.

"I want to see an increase by this time next week."

"You will."

Natalie wound up working late as there was a bus accident. A bus and a full cement truck had collided head on. The bus driver had been decapitated. There were three other deaths, several severe injuries and many minor ones. Most of the minor injuries were cuts, bruises and broken bones.

"I'd hate to be the boss of either company," Schanke commented. "I see enough lawsuits against both companies to make several lawyers extremely happy.

"I know," Nick said.

Nick and Schanke set out to interview as many as they could and keep tabs on the rest of the crime scene. The cement truck driver had a gash on his forehead and had been taken to the hospital for treatment and observation.

The next night, Schanke and Nick stopped by the morgue.

"Hi guys. What's up?" Natalie asked they entered.

"The cement truck driver was high on heroin at the time of the crash."

"That's just great," Nat said quite sarcastically. "I've got equally good news for you. The bus driver's blood alcohol level was .7."

All three are disturbed by this as it could've easily been prevented.

"In a way, it's fitting. Two impaired drivers hurting each other. Too bad a bunch of innocent passengers had to be caught in the middle," Schanke said.

Nick and Natalie agreed.

The accident caused Nick and Schanke to VERY briefly wonder if Nat's recent "not quite herself" behavior could have another reason. Both men looked at each other, having the same thought, and subtly shook their heads discounting the thought because they knew Nat was too smart to get hooked on drugs. They knew it happened, but couldn't see Nat being one of those. They both knew she did work too hard and didn't get much time off.

The next week was a busy one for Nick, Natalie, Schanke, and Grace. At the end of it, Nick and Schanke figured they worked at least eighty hours, and figured Nat probably worked a few more than that. They were tired and in desperate need of a good night's sleep and a day off.

Natalie spent two days in court and had done at least a dozen autopsies.

Nat drank more coffee during the week in an attempt to stay awake and alert but it didn't seem to help. One night she wondered if they'd given her decaf by mistake.

She and Nick had to cancel their movie night due to their heavy work load, much to the disappointment of them both. They really enjoyed watching movies together.

Nat hadn't found anything noteworthy in her recent cases, at least nothing of the same oddness as those she'd made the separate file on. She wasn't sure where to go for the next lead on the slim clue she already had. She didn't want to ask Nick because it probably wouldn't lead to much and she didn't want him going off like he did on the Catherine Barrington investigation as well as one or two others. Nick had nearly gotten himself and Schanke in serious trouble, mainly career wise, those times and she wasn't about to be the cause of the next such problem.

The next week was a little slower, much to the relief of Nick, Natalie, Schanke and Grace. Natalie's friends were able to notice that she was a little more "not quite herself" but they still couldn't quite put their finger on it. Others at both the Coroner's Office and the precinct started to notice it as well. They had no better luck at figuring out what was different. Natalie spent another two days in court and did about seven autopsies.

Late that week things slowed down a little more, giving everyone a chance to catch their breath. They were relieved when they figured out that barring any major disaster, they'd be working closer to 40-45 hours that week.

Late one shift, Grace got both her and Natalie coffee. Once again they switched cups before either could drink out of their cup. Before they could actually drink their coffee they got busy. They couldn't drink it as fast as they usually did. Grace was tired by the time her shift was finished.

"I might be coming down with the latest bug," Grace said as she grabbed her jacket and purse.

"I hope not. Go home and get some rest. Don't forget the vitamins and dark chocolate."

"They all sound great. I'll see you tomorrow," Grace said before she left for home.

Natalie finished the report she was working on and headed home. She stopped by the diner as she was too tired to cook, and it was the closest she was going to get to home cooking, at least that morning.

Natalie went home, changed and ate dinner while watching her favorite show. Afterwards she took a nice long, relaxing, hot shower before crawling into her covers for a full night's sleep. Her first in nearly two weeks.

The next night Grace came in and Natalie noticed her friend was in a great mood.

"I see you're feeling better," Nat cheerfully said.

"Yeah. I followed doctor's orders," Grace said teasing Natalie.

Grace headed out to see if some of the test results Natalie and others were waiting for were ready.

Natalie didn't have any pressing work at the moment. No files to work on, no bodies to autopsy, and didn't have to prepare for court until the end of her shift. She pulled out her file with all the notes she'd been making on any oddities in her cases. After she reread her notes she pulled a file from her records and realized there was a connection there. Both men had similar gunshot wounds. She knew she'd have to check and see if the caliber and rifling patterns matched. If so, she could link two more of the "odd" cases together.

Natalie was about to call and see if the ballistics were in but was called to the field.

While Natalie was at the crime scene, someone entered her office, again, and went through her files and notes. They also downloaded her hard drive and left without anyone knowing they had been there.

Natalie met up with Nick and Schanke at the crime scene. The three of them arrived at about the same time. They walked over to the victim together. After taking a look Nick and Schanke went about their other duties while Natalie examined the victim.

Natalie squatted down by the victim to do her examination, jotting down required information and notes on her clipboard. Nick and Schanke talked with the officer in charge for a few minutes. Schanke headed out to check out the crime scene area and talk to the various police and forensic people there. Nick talked with witnesses, giving the crime scene a once over as he moved around it. When he was finished with the witnesses he headed over to Natalie.

He stopped beside her and noticed that she seemed to be a little sore, as well as her usual tiredness.

"You okay?" He asked a bit concerned.

"It must be all the hours catching up, my sleeping wrong, lifting something heavy or moving wrong," she offered as possible explanations.

"Stop by later and I'll give you a massage," Nick said with a playful grin.

"Sounds wonderful. I'll be by after my shift." She returned his playful grin.

"I'll even provide dinner." He loved the smile that brought to her face.

Schanke approached causing Nick and Natalie to be a bit more businesslike, not in the mood to hear his teasing them about their relationship.

"The victim is a female, mid twenties. She was strangled and probably sexually assaulted as well. TOD is about two hours ago. I'll know more after I get her back to the lab."

When the bagged body is wheeled by and put into the back of the Coroner's Office van, Natalie heads for her car. Nick and Schanke see if there's anything else they need to do before heading back to the precinct to start the paperwork.

Natalie stopped by the coffee shop on her way back, needing a cup of coffee, and got one for Grace as well. She was hungry and picked up a snack for them both as well, knowing she worked better when her stomach didn't start growling in the middle of the autopsy.

When Natalie had finished the autopsy and the paperwork, she called on the ballistics she'd meant to call about earlier. She was, yet wasn't, surprised to find the ballistics from the two gunshot victims matched. She was glad to be able to link two of the cases in her oddities file together. She had a hunch there was still more to it but anything else eluded her at the moment.

In the same office building as earlier, the younger well dressed man stood before the older one in the more expensive suit.

"Several problems have come up." The younger man wasn't happy to see his boss's displeasure. "First off, there's a union problem at the Alberta factory. Sales are down in the Halifax region. And we might have to push up the time table on the other project."

"Problem?" asked the other man, wanting to know the details.

"Yes."

Natalie was in her lab sipping her coffee while waiting for the most recent victim to arrive. She was in her scrubs and gown. Moments later the body arrived and she helped the orderly transfer it to the steel table. She gloved up, slipped on her apron and started her external examination, making notes into her tape recorder as she went. When she finished the external exam she started on the internal one.

Her last important task before she headed out was to review the case she'd finished two weeks ago. It was a murder for life insurance case. Natalie pulled the file and read it over. She remembered most of it, needing to refresh her memory on a point or two. She figured she'd be on the stand most of the day, especially with that particular defense lawyer. When she felt secure about the next day's testimony she headed for Nick's loft.

Nick arrived home and unpacked dinner, hoping she liked it. He saw that her food had cooled during the trip and was in the process of reheating it in a frying pan when Natalie walked in.

"That smells great. Did you make it?" She asked. She didn't think he cooked, but he had surprised her before.

"No. I'm just reheating it for you. I hope it's good."

"Fettuccini Alfredo. One of my favorites. Thanks."

Natalie headed into the bathroom to change into something much more comfortable. When she came out, she was dressed in sweats and socks.

When the pasta's hot, Nick transferred it to a plate and handed it to Natalie.

"Careful. The plate might be hot. Would you like to watch a movie while you eat?" Nick asked.

"Sure. Why don't you set it up while I fix myself something to drink."

Natalie set her plate down on the counter while she fixed herself a soda, grabbed her silverware, napkin, plate and glass and headed for the couch. She set the glass and plate on the coffee table, then settled herself onto the sofa.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem really tired." He didn't know how to mention that she didn't seem quite like herself. He smelled something different about her scent but couldn't identify it.

He stuck the tape in the machine and joined her on the couch.

"I've retested myself for mono, strep throat, anemia, and urinary tract infection. I checked my heart, blood pressure and blood sugar level. All come up negative. If I don't feel better soon I'll take a few days off. Okay?"

"Okay." He knew that was the best he could hope for from her.

She picked up her plate and started eating as he started the movie.

"Luigi's, right?"

"How'd you'd know?"

"He's the only one that makes it this way. I can't figure out what his special ingredient is."

Nick playfully wiggled his eyebrows.

"No whammying," she said playfully.

"Okay."

They watched the movie, enjoying the chance to spend some long overdue time together. When the movie was over, Nick rewound it and turned off the equipment.

"Stretch out on your stomach."

Natalie did as told, stretching out on her stomach on the couch. Nick gave her a full massage starting at her neck and working his way down and across her shoulders. Her sighs of contentment were music to his ears. He noticed all the knots in her shoulders and carefully worked each one out before moving on to the next one. Once that was done he started on her back, finding it just as tight and full of knots. He slowly worked them out one by one, feeling her body relax further with each touch.

He could tell from her slow, easy breathing that she'd fallen asleep. He didn't mind, knowing how much she needed it. He still couldn't believe the trust she had in him. When he had worked his way down her back to her butt, he continued down her legs and the last thing he did was massage her feet.

Nick gently turned her over when he was finished, not wanting to accidentally wake her. He covered her with the blanket from the back of the couch.

He very quietly got a bottle of cow blood from the fridge, drinking it straight from the bottle, not wanting to risk waking her by clinking the bottle and a glass. Afterwards he sat down and watched her for a few minutes before he was inspired to go over to his painting corner. He picked up the brush and painted a picture. When he tired he went upstairs, fetched his alarm clock and set it up on the end table. He reset the time and the alarm time so that it would wake her in plenty of time to get up, go home and shower and change before she was due in court. When he was done, he headed upstairs to sleep.

A few hours later, Natalie was awoken by the alarm clock and reluctantly opened her eyes to hunt for it, not wanting to accidentally knock something off the table and break it. She saw it on the end table behind her head and turned it off, resisting the impulse to hit the snooze alarm. She sat up and stretched, feeling great, yet she was a bit disappointed that she still felt tired. Her muscles felt wonderful.

She stood and folded the blanket, hanging it over the back of the couch where it belonged. As she was leaving she saw Nick's painting. She was quite surprised to see it was a beautiful portrait of her. She's stunned by how perfectly he captured her. His love for her clearly evident in the painting. She knew she could spend quite a while staring at the painting but that voice in the back of her mind reminded her that she had to get home and get ready for her day in court.

As Natalie entered her apartment she knew she had to do something nice for Nick but couldn't think of what. She slipped out of her sweats and stepped into the shower. It felt good, soothing. After her shower she slipped into one of her suits and headed out.

She arrived at the court house and found her way to the right courtroom. She was met outside the courtroom by the prosecutor. After a quick briefing, she went to the waiting room while the prosecutor went inside to present his case. About two hours later Natalie was called to the stand, sworn in and testified. She knew it wouldn't be easy knowing the two lawyers involved in the case. Natalie gave her testimony and the defense lawyer tried to rip it to shreds, and not too nicely either. Natalie was annoyed and frustrated but kept her cool.

As court adjourned for the day she was quite relieved that her part was done. She called in to work to see if they needed her for any autopsies and was relieved when they didn't.

The next night she reported in for her shift, still tired. Schanke and Nick arrived a few minutes after she did. Grace came in to give Natalie some files. She saw Nick's expression change, but he quickly hid it. "What did you want to see me about?"

"Here are the preliminary results on the Marcos and Parker cases," Grace said as she handed Natalie the files.

"We came to see if those reports were ready."

"Maybe later." Natalie quickly flipped through them. "Nothing too unexpected. Juan Marcos was killed by a .38 through the heart at close range. Jane Parker was killed by the knife wounds. The fatal one was the one to her chest as it nicked the aorta."

"Thanks, Nat. We'll be by later for the reports," Schanke said.

"Nick, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, Nat. Schanke, I'll meet you at the car."

Schanke nodded and left them alone. Grace left to go about her own duties.

"Nick, about what I said earlier..."

"Do you regret it?"

"No. If I did, I'd do something about it. I want to be with you, even if it's just like we are. You give me more love and attention than many mortal men do."

Nick looked at her confused.

"The looks you give me, the gentle touches, the little things you do to make me feel special. The way you always know how I feel and what I need. As well as other things. The playful kisses. One doesn't have to be having sex to be loved."

Nick could tell she meant every word she said and his mood greatly brightened. "I feel the same way. You'll never know just how much I care for you." He gently caressed her cheek bringing a smile to her lips.

She knew her words had had the desired effects.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips as he left. She smiled.

Nick, Schanke and Natalie get called to a building site. There they find a victim. He's in his thirties with a gunshot wound in his shoulder, abdomen and knee. Natalie tells them that the guy was left there to slowly bleed to death, that he was probably conscious the whole time. All three of them are a bit repulsed by the sheer brutality and lack of regard for human life.

Nick and Schanke are at the precinct doing their paperwork, typing up a few statements, wishing they had an eyewitness.

Natalie was at the Coroner's Office, in her lab doing the autopsy. She found a few oddities which she'd note in her other file later.

Later, Nick and Schanke stopped by the morgue to exchange information on that case and a couple more. The most recent name was Gerald Brown. He worked for the same company as one of the other dead guys, but a different branch. Natalie told them about the three bullet wounds in the victim and that if he'd been found sooner, he might've survived. She comments that the abdominal wound injured the spleen causing him to slowly bleed to death.

Schanke comments that the guy had no criminal record and from the little information they have, he was a nice guy who had never caused any trouble.

They share a little more info.

After the guys leave, Natalie writes down the new info into her notes, some going only into the oddities notes. She rereads all her notes and finds some even more unusual connections. She gets a really odd feeling, one that'd not quite a hunch, and knows that there could be trouble ahead.

Natalie's called away from her office for a while. While she's gone, it's searched again.

Natalie's working on the first of two files she has to finish that shift.

Meanwhile across town, the younger well-dressed man is telling the older one that the trouble's even worse than they thought. The older man tells him to solve it, but to be creative.

Natalie finishes the last of the urgent paperwork for the two files. She tidies up her desk and sticks the files into her out box. She slips into her suit jacket, grabs her purse and leaves.

Natalie stops off at the diner to pick up some dinner. She orders lasagna and talks with the staff as she's waiting. When her food's ready she pays for it and leaves.

As soon as Natalie entered her apartment she kicks off her shoes, sighing with relief. She sets her purse and keys on the table by the door. She drops the plastic bag holding her dinner onto her kitchen counter and goes into the bedroom to change.

Natalie comes out of her bedroom dressed in a long sleeved T-shirt and knit slacks. She heads straight for her dinner, which she unpacks and transfers to a plate. She grabs a glass of soda and heads into the living room. She sits down on the couch and flips channels, stopping when she finds the beginning of MacGyver. She watches him while she eats.


	3. Chapter 3

Some time later, Natalie woke, not sure why she was in pain. She looked around and was shocked by what she saw. How did I get here? flashed through her brain. With some trouble she got to her feet and headed for the nearest phone, where she dialed Nick's number.  
He answered the phone. "Knight here."

"I need your help," Natalie said, trying to stay calm.

"I'll be there shortly." He was concerned about her because her heartbeat betrayed her efforts to sound somewhat calm. He noticed that she seemed to be a little scared as well.

Nick hung up, grabbed his coat and keys before heading down to the caddy. He was tempted to fly, but knew he'd need the car in case she was hurt, or if they had to go somewhere.

Natalie hung up the phone and headed for the kitchen. There she grabbed several paper towels and pressed them against where she was bleeding.

A few minutes later there was a knock on Natalie's door.

"Nick, if that's you, let yourself in."

Nick's concern rose. He pulled out his key ring, found her key and unlocked the door. As soon as he opened the door the scent of fresh blood, her blood, assaulted his senses causing his concern to skyrocket.

"Natalie!" Nick called out anxiously.

"In the kitchen," Natalie said as she carefully lifted the paper towels, pleased to see the bleeding had stopped.

Nick entered the kitchen and saw the blood on her shirt and then the blood soaked paper towels, and then was stunned to see the gashes on her wrists.

"Natalie, I'm taking you to the ER," he said, noticing she looked a little pale.

"No." She saw him about to protest. "Listen, please."

He nodded and she continued. "They'll ask questions I don't have answers for. I honestly don't know what happened. I fell asleep on the couch watching 'MacGyver' and woke up in the bathtub. I felt pain and looked down. Both wrists had been slashed. Who ever did this didn't want me to die because they slit across my wrists rather than down them."

"Nat, this could've killed you," Nick said worried.

"Yes, but not as quickly. If they had slit down my wrists there would've been little anyone could've done, as I would've bled out quickly.

"You still need to go to the ER," Nick looked at her wrists, keeping the vampire at bay the best he could. "Those are pretty deep. They need stitches."

"Nick, you were a doctor once."

"Nat, you need a plastic surgeon."

"Nick, you probably can do a better job than any doctor out there."

Nick knew she was right. "Do you have the supplies?"

"Check out my black bag. It's in the coat closet."

"You'll need a painkiller."

"There should be something in there."

Nick retrieved her medical bag and brought it over to the kitchen table. He motioned for her to join him. She laid her arms on the table, palm side up.

Nick opened and dug through her medical bag. He found bandages, antiseptic and an expired bag of blood, but nothing to suture with nor any painkillers.

"I'll be right back. Don't move."

"I won't," she said. She knew that glare was his 'don't mess with me' one and knew she'd better obey. She also knew that the less she moved the less chance of aggravating her injuries and making them bleed heavily again.

Nick left the apartment and headed for the roof. He took to the night sky heading for Toronto General as it's the closest one.

He landed in a dark area of the parking lot and entered the hospital. Nick headed for the supply room as he knew he'd find the supplies he needed, and would just whammy anyone who saw him. He couldn't get the necessary drugs without breaking into a locked cabinet and knew that any missing medication would be investigated. He wasn't willing to take that risk.

"You will not remember my being here," Nick said as he held both the nurse's gaze and heartbeat.

"I did not see you here," the nurse said in a trance.

As soon as Nick left, the nurse shook his head, snapping out of it. He continued on like nothing had happened.

Minutes later, Nick returned to Natalie's apartment and let himself back in. He headed straight for the kitchen table.

Natalie glared at him. He knew she knew he'd flown.

"I needed to get there and back quickly. No, he won't remember my being there."

Nick studied the wounds more carefully.

"When was the last time you had a Tetanus shot?"

"A couple months ago. Why?"

"Just as a precaution," Nick said. "I couldn't get Lidocaine. It's going to hurt when I clean and suture it." Nick thought a second "I could ease the pain if you want. I promise I won't do anything else."

"I know you won't. Okay."

Nick caught Natalie's gaze and matched their heartbeats.

"You will feel no pain while I clean and suture your wrists."

He broke off contact. Natalie shook her head slightly to clear it.

Nick tested the result by touching the right wrist's wound lightly. Natalie showed no reaction.

Nick opened one of the antiseptic towels he'd found in her medical bag and gently cleaned the right wrist first. It started to bleed again which threatened to bring the vampire to the surface. Nick shoved it back down where it belonged. He opened and held a gauze pad to her wrist for a couple minutes, applying light pressure, until the bleeding stopped.

He then opened one of the suture kits, pulled out the pre-threaded needle and thread. He made the first suture.

He repeated the suture four more times before studying the result more closely.

Natalie examined her sutured wrist closely.

"Nice job. I don't think anyone else could've done it better." She noticed he'd made the sutures as small as possible while still doing their job.

"I'm glad you approve."

Nick applied a flesh colored bandage over it, knowing that if he'd used a regular gauze pad and adhesive tape, she'd have removed it before she went out or saw anyone.

Nick turned his attention to her left wrist, where he cleaned then stopped the fresh bleeding while keeping the vampire under wraps, and sutured her wrist just as he had the other one. She watched him work, admiring his skill.

"You should be a doctor. You're probably better with your hands than I am," she said.

"You're one of the best I've seen," Nick said. "You're the best one who's worked on me." He applied a flesh colored bandage to the left wrist.

"Thanks." Natalie noticed the bandages blended well enough that they might not be noticed upon first glance.

Nick knew that expression of hers.

"I don't want you going in to work until they've healed. If you reopen them..."

"I know..." Natalie said. "I'll be careful."

Nick knew she would take it easy.

"How do I explain being out a week or so?"

"Flu? Injury? Stomach bug? Days off for sanity preservation?"

"I won't be able to look like I have the flu. Maybe the stomach bug. What sort of injury?"

"How about a sprained wrist or ankle?"

"Ankle's out as is a knee injury. Anyone seeing me would expect crutches. Besides that, it wouldn't prevent me from doing my job. A sprained wrist would. And it would cover one of the bandages, and hopefully keep anyone from seeing the other one. Especially if I say it's my writing hand."

"Nat, what happened?" Nick asked as he cleaned up the used supplies, bloody gauze pads and paper towels.

"I'll tell you after I change, okay?"

"Okay."

She knew how hard this had been on him and wanted to make it a little easier for him by getting out of her bloody shirt.

Nick drained the blood bag in Natalie's medical bag.

Natalie entered her bedroom and slipped out of shirt being careful not to reopen the wounds and slipped into a clean shirt. This one had long sleeves that came down onto her palms slightly. She had not worn it in a while because the sleeves were too long for work and it was also a little too casual for work. The sleeves were pretty form fitting at the cuffs so she hoped they wouldn't slide up and reveal the bandages. She wasn't ashamed as she had done nothing wrong, but she knew people would get the wrong idea and they wouldn't believe her explanation. She did not want everyone treating her like she was crazy or patronizing her, afraid she'd try it again.

Natalie returned to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. She saw Nick stuff the blood bag into the trash bag.

"It's okay, Nick. I know how hard it was for you. Thank you for helping me," she said from the heart.

"You hungry?" He said as he saw her head for the fridge.

"Yes."

"How could I not help you? How many times have you helped me out?" He said sincerely. "Go sit down on the couch and I'll fix you whatever you want.

"You don't have to."

"I want you taking it easy. I don't want you lifting anything heavier than a paperback."

"Thank you." She knew he was right. The more she used her wrists the more she stressed the sutures and the longer it would take to heal, not to mention the risk of reopening the wounds. Besides with how crappy she'd been feeling she'd have to be foolish to turn down freely offered pampering, especially from him.

She curled up on the couch, quickly realizing the sun was rising. She rose and tightly shut all the blinds. She had just returned to the couch when Nick brought her a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks." She knew she needed the sugar boost as she had lost at least as much blood as one did during a donation.

"You promised..." he said as he sat down beside her.

"Okay. You know how I've been feeling run down lately?" She saw him nod. "Well, I came home, started to watch 'MacGyver' while I ate. Afterwards, I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was waking up in the bath tub. Imagine my surprise when I looked down and saw the gashes." She sipped her orange juice.

"Did you..." Nick didn't know, but had to ask what he wanted to. He saw her hurt look. "I believe you. That wasn't what I meant. I was going to ask if you had eaten or drank anything from a new source?"

"No. I went to the usual diner, got takeout like I do when I'm too tired to cook. Do you think anyone drugged me? Why would they?" Suddenly it came to mind, that case she was investigating. Would they go that far? She sipped her orange juice.

"It's possible. But I don't know why anyone would do that. You're not working on anything that..." He couldn't find the right word.

"Actually..." she hesitated to tell him about her suspicions. She sipped at her orange juice some more.

"Nat..."

She saw his expression and gave in. "Okay. It's just some suspicions at this point," she said. "Remember the Croft case?"

"Yes. I had a few suspicions myself," Nick said.

Natalie finished her orange juice and he took the glass back to the kitchen. "What would you like to eat?" He called out from the kitchen. He checked around for any pill bottles and to his relief, found none.

"I don't care." She was too tired and frustrated to be picky.

Nick whipped up a sandwich using what he found in her fridge. He'd have to ask her what she needed from the store. He knew she'd probably want to accompany him, which was fine as long as she didn't over do it.

"Here you go," Nick said as he handed her the sandwich, making sure she didn't have to reach too far for it.

"Thanks," Natalie said as she carefully reached for the plate, pleased that it was within easy reach.

Natalie started to wolf down the sandwich.

"I'm going to go clean the bathroom."

"I don't want you to do anything that..."

"I can handle it," Nick said, cutting her off, knowing what she was trying to say.

Nick entered Nat's bedroom while she turned on the TV. He was grateful for the noise as it would cover his actions. He hated snooping around but wanted to make sure she was okay. He carefully and thoroughly checked out the bedroom and found no pill bottles. He was careful to leave no evidence of his search behind.

He entered the bathroom, startled by the blood all over the tub, the floor and the sink. The majority of it was inside the tub.

Nick checked around and again found no pill bottles. He was relieved. He hadn't found the cleaning supplies.

Nick approached the couch. Natalie looked up at him in surprise.

"You can't be done."

"I haven't started yet. I couldn't find..."

She cut him off. "Check out the pantry closet."

"Okay. Thanks."

Nick located the pantry closet and opened the door. He was surprised that he'd never been in that closet before and had not even known it was there. He grabbed the mop, bucket, spray cleaner and a roll of paper towels. He saw no pill containers in there either. He had not expected to but wanted to be thorough.

He quickly cleaned up the kitchen, then the floor heading into the bedroom, seeing Natalie stretched out on the couch watching TV. He then cleaned the blood off the bedroom doorknob, door, and the floor.

Next, he cleaned the blood off the phone on her nightstand, and all traces of it on the nightstand and floor leading to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Nick set the supplies down in a clean spot and leaned the mop against the door frame.

He found a particular spot in the tub, wet his finger, started towards the spot, and hesitated. He knew it was an invasion of her privacy, but was the best way to get at the truth as blood never lies. He wanted to sample her blood, yet, he feared it. Would it drive him to seek more? Would it make it harder to be around her? After a minute's hesitation his desire to taste her essence won. He ran his wet finger over the spot then rubbed it until his fingertip was coated with her blood. He hesitated again as he brought the blood coated fingertip to his mouth.

He licked his fingertip, savoring the images that flashed across his mind's eye. She tasted as wonderful as she smelled. He smiled at her joys and felt her sadness over the tragedies in her life. There were far too many of them. Once again he was amazed at her inner strength.

He was now sure she had not tried to kill herself. He noticed something in her blood that should not be there. He focused on it, and brought the subtle difference into focus.

She was right. She was drugged. Was it just this time? He wondered who, how and why. He had a hunch as to the who and why but the how eluded him.

He realized he had not yet started cleaning, and began cleaning at vamp speed. Once he had it half cleaned he slowed down in case she entered.

A few minutes later Natalie entered the bathroom.

"Umm... can you hold off a moment?"

"Sure." He had sensed that she could not wait until he finished cleaning.

"Thanks."

Nick stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

Natalie carefully pushed up her sleeves, relieved herself and washed her hands. She tried to keep the bandages dry, but they got wet. She opened the door and stepped out.

"Natalie, I want to hunt down who hurt you."

"Nick, don't. Promise me you won't."

Nick reluctantly said, "I promise, I won't."

"We need to do this the smart way. If you go after them, we tip our hand. We need solid proof first. If not, they could kill both of us and make it look like a double suicide or a murder suicide."

"You're right," Nick says with a sigh.

Nick reentered and finished cleaning. He cleaned the entire bathroom, not just the bloody parts. He knew she'd appreciate it.

When he passed through the living room he saw Nat watching TV. He put away the cleaning supplies and threw away the paper towels, in the same bag as the used medical supplies.

Nick brought Natalie one of her Girahdeli dark chocolate bars. Her smile was his reward.

"How about grabbing the Band-Aids? I accidentally got them wet washing my hands."

He handed her the candy bar then fetched two clean bandages.

He carefully removed the right bandage and inspected his earlier work. All the sutures were intact. The wound was still quite tender and stung when exposed to the air. He allowed the skin a moment to dry while he opened the sterile package. He pulled the plastic backing strips off and carefully centered it over the sutured gash before settling it into place. He did the same with the other wrist. It was just as tender as the right one had been, and was stung by the air when exposed to it.

"Thanks," Natalie said as she opened the candy wrapper and devoured the dark chocolate confection.

"How about a movie?" Nick asked.

"Sure. There should be a new one by the VCR. I bought it a few days ago."

Nick headed for the VCR, found the movie, pleased to see it was a comedy, unwrapped the box, pulled out the movie and stuck it into the VCR. He then rejoined Natalie on the couch.

She leaned her head on his shoulder as she watched the movie. Both laughed through most of the film.

After the movie finished Natalie felt sleepy. Nick wasn't surprised. She'd been through a lot in the last several hours.

"I'll see you in a few hours," Natalie said as she headed for her bedroom. She skipped brushing her teeth and ran a damp wash cloth over her face as she didn't feel like washing it properly. She was impressed with how clean he'd gotten the bathroom, even the tough stains.

She carefully changed into her pajamas not wanting to re-injure herself. Afterwards she climbed into bed and was asleep almost instantly.

Nick fell asleep and had pleasant dreams. Towards the early afternoon the dreams turned into nightmares where he had been too late to save her from the suicide.

The phone rang late the next afternoon. Natalie groggily lifted the receiver.

"Hello?"

Moments later she hung up, not at all happy that it was someone trying to sell her something. She rolled over and tried to get back to sleep and failed.

She slipped into her robe and opened her bedroom door. She was drawn to the kitchen by the scent of fresh coffee.

"Good afternoon," Nick said with a grin and she walked by half conscious.

Natalie was a little startled. "Good afternoon. Thanks for making coffee."

"You're welcome. Besides, I know what you're like until you've had your first cup," he teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm going to grab a quick shower. You might want to call into work and tell them you won't be in this week."

Natalie headed for the kitchen. Nick followed her and poured her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks."

He headed for the shower as she lifted the mug to her lips. She softly blew on it before taking a sip.

Since it was too hot, she set it back down and headed for the coat closet. She opened the door and saw her medical bag on the floor. She opened it and pulled out the narrower of the two elastic bandages. She tucked it into the pocket of her fluffy pink robe, then shut both the bag and the closet door.

She headed for the couch and called into work, while deciding what excuse to use.

Her boss picked up the phone.

"Teri, it's Natalie. I had a slight accident and won't be in this week."

"What happened? Are you okay?" Teri asked concerned.

"I'm okay. I sprained my right wrist and have a few sore muscles. I slipped on the wet bathroom floor."

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"Yes," Natalie lied, knowing Teri trusted her enough that she wouldn't check to make sure Natalie was telling the truth.

"You're right handed, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll see you in a week, unless there's a major crisis," Teri said, knowing Natalie wouldn't be able to perform any autopsies until her wrist healed.

"Thanks," Natalie said as she hung up.

The doorbell rang.

"Who's there?"

"Grace."

"Be right there," Natalie said trying to remain calm. She grabbed the elastic bandage from her pocket and wrapped it around her right wrist and palm as best she could with her left hand, wincing as the movement tugged at the stitches and hurt. She fastened the elastic bandage in place, tugged down her sleeve, made sure the left bandage was concealed and headed for the door.

She unlocked it and let Grace in.

Grace stepped inside to allow Natalie to shut the door.

The two ladies embraced.

"You okay?" Grace asked seeing her friend still in her robe.

"I'm okay," Natalie said as she motioned to the couch. "Help yourself to a cup of coffee."

"Thanks, I will," Grace said, as she noticed the elastic bandage. "What happened?"

"I slipped on the bathroom floor and sprained my wrist." She saw Grace's expression change. "Yes, I saw a doctor."

"You're not going into work for the next several days are you?" Grace asked in her stern motherly tone.

"No. I took the next week off."

"I'm glad. You'll heal faster and better this way," Grace said as they entered the kitchen.

"I know," Natalie said as she remembered to pick her coffee mug up with her left hand.

Grace removed a mug from the cabinet and filled it with coffee. They both headed out to the couch.

No sooner had they sat down when Nick came out in his robe. He'd forgotten to bring up his clean clothes the night before so they were still in his trunk.

Grace spotted Nick out of the corner of her eye.

Her eyebrows shot straight up. "Do I want to know if your accident had anything to do with passion in the bathroom?" Grace loved watching Natalie blush.

"Nothing happened," Natalie said.

"You're both in robes, he just got out of your shower and apparently he has ONLY a robe on." Nat's cheeks turned even redder.

"Grace, nothing happened," Nick said.

She slipped, called me, and I took her to the ER then we came back here and talked until she went into the bedroom, alone, to sleep."

"Too bad. You two are perfect for each other. And there is more than friendship between the two of you. It's in the way you look at each other, the way you are around each other. You two ARE in love."

"Grace, what brings you by?" Natalie asked, changing the subject.

"We were supposed to have a girl's night out. Remember"

"I'm sorry. I forgot. Give me a few minutes to get ready."

"Nat, don't worry about it. Why don't I go get a few movies. Some takeout and we'll stay in and have fun?"

"Thanks," Natalie said.

"Grace, could you run down to the Caddy and get my spare clothes out of the trunk?" Nick asked.

"Sure." She was curious to see what else he had in the trunk.

Nick retrieved his keys from his pants pocket in the bedroom and handed them to Grace.

"I'll be right back," Grace said.

As soon as Grace left, Nick spoke. "I'll leave you two alone and be back before sunrise. Take it easy."

"I will. I don't want her to discover these."

Natalie headed for the bedroom where she shut the door while dressing. She slipped into the shirt she had worn the night before in hopes of keeping the left bandage hidden.

Grace returned and let herself back in. She handed Nick the overnight bag with his clothes in them along with his keys.

"Thanks, Grace."

Natalie took a look at herself in the mirror, making sure her sleeves were properly in place. The right one was pulled up just a little and the left one was pulled down as far as possible. She was pleased that the left cuff was still tight enough to stay put as long as she didn't do any extreme reaching.

Nick knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in," Natalie said.

Nick saw Natalie holding her hairbrush.

"Go relax on the couch and I'll be right out."

Nat left her bedroom hairbrush in her left hand and headed for the couch, while Nick shut the door and dressed.

"Grace, mind some company picking out the movies and dinner?" Natalie asked, needing to get out of the apartment for a short time.

"If you're up to it."

Nick came out of the bedroom, sat down next to Natalie, took the brush and began to brush her hair.

Grace watched the scene before her and any doubts evaporated. These two were very much in love and hoped they'd admit it soon.

Before long, Nick finished and handed Natalie back her brush. They had been totally oblivious to Grace's presence.

Grace hated to break the mood between her two friends but she was beginning to feel like she was intruding.

"Nat, would you rather do our night out another night?"

"I have to go check out some things at the precinct," Nick said, not wanting to interfere with Grace and Nat's night out.

"I'm sorry. Grace, I really want tonight to go as planned, movies, dinner..."

"Okay. You sure?"

"I'm sure," Nat said with a genuine smile.

"Grace, make sure she takes it easy. You know how she likes to pretend she's fine."

"I do. She will," Grace said giving Natalie her 'no nonsense' look. "If she knows what's good for her."

"Guys, I appreciate it all, but I'm here and capable of taking care of myself."

She saw the looks they gave her.

"I'll take it easy. I promise. Besides... with the two of you, what choice do I have?"

"Shall we go?" Grace asked.

"Sure," Natalie said.

Nick helped Nat on with her jacket. She was careful to subtly grip the end of her left sleeve with her fingers so it wouldn't get pushed up by the jacket sleeve. Next Nick helped Grace into her jacket.

The three of them left together, Natalie locking her door a bit awkwardly as she had to do it left handed. She worked to keep the pain off her face as the movement pulled against the sutures.

Nick opened the car door for Natalie and then walked around Grace's car and opened the door for Grace as she reached it. He shut Grace's door then went around and shut Nat's door. He headed on to his car.

Grace helped Natalie fasten her seat belt. Nat could bring it over to the fastener with a little pain, but could not get it into the place you snap it into. Grace fastened it for her.

"That must've been one hell of a fall. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just a bit sore all over."

Grace knew she wouldn't get anymore out of Natalie so she let the matter drop.

"What do you feel like tonight?"

"Japanese okay?" Natalie asked, knowing it would be the easiest thing to eat.

"Sure."

"Before long they arrived at the video store. Grace released Natalie's seat belt for her.

"Need help with the door?"

Natalie nodded, hating how such a simple thing was made difficult by her injuries. Grace got out of the car, shut her door and went around to Natalie's door and opened it for her. She was wondering what Natalie was hiding from her. Grace shut her car door and locked the car.

They entered the store, Grace holding the door open for Natalie. They searched the shelves and found a couple of movies both wanted to see. They approached the check out desk and Grace pulled out her card and a few dollars to cover the fee.

When they were finished they headed on to pick up dinner. While they were enroute to their favorite Japanese restaurant, Natalie called in the order, after Grace fished her phone out of her purse.

They arrived and Grace went in to get their food. Before long she returned with the bag and set it down near the videos, at Natalie's feet.

Before long they entered Natalie's apartment. Grace helped Natalie out of her coat, before removing her own. She hung both of them on the coat rack. Their purses were dropped onto the piece of furniture next to the door.

"You set up the tape while I get the drinks," Grace said.

Grace fixed them each a glass of soda and brought it over to the couch. "Chopsticks, forks or fingers?" Grace asked.

"Fingers," Natalie cheerfully said.

The TV was on. "Which one first?" Nat asked.

"Mel."

"Good choice. Natalie opened the plastic tape case feeling a slight twinge of pain and was glad her back was to Grace.

Natalie stuck the tape into the VCR and joined Grace on the couch.

She reached for her plate and accidentally bumped the left wrist into the edge of the table. "Dammit!" Her sleeve pulled back just enough to show a tiny bit of the nearly flesh colored bandage.

"Natalie, I thought you said you were okay other than your sprained wrist. What happened?" Grace gently pulled back Natalie's sleeve, fully exposing the bandage. "Stitches?" Natalie reluctantly nodded.

Natalie knew she had to tell Grace something.

"I didn't want to worry you."

"I am worried. Why did you keep this from me?"

"Because I knew you'd freak. I'm okay, Grace," Natalie said. "When I fell I knocked a glass off the counter and I hit one of the pieces as I hit the ground."

"Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine. No tendons or muscles were injured. There was no serious nerve damage."

"How many stitches?"

"Five." Nat was grateful that Grace accepted her story.

"That sounds like a pretty nasty gash."

"It was."

Grace handed Natalie her plate, and saw Nat's gratitude on her face.

Natalie started the movie.

At the precinct, Nick and Schanke were heading out to conduct a couple of interviews.

In the car, Schanke can't contain his concern any longer. "I heard about Natalie's accident. Is she okay?"

"She's okay. She'll be out a week. She sprained her right wrist and is sore all over. Since that's the one she writes with..."

"She's lucky she didn't hurt herself much worse."

"I know," Nick said, not sure how much worse it could've been. He then realized he could've found her on the border of having lost too much blood, or found her near death, or worse dead. That last thought terrified him beyond words.

"I hear you're taking the next several days off?" Schanke said, a slight teasing tone in his voice.

"Yeah. Nat will heal faster and better if she gets a little pampering. Plus she could use it since we've all been rather busy lately."

"You're right, as usual. She does deserve a little pampering, especially now." Schanke thought a moment. "How'd you find out she was hurt?"

"She called me right afterwards."

Nick returned to Natalie's apartment right before sunrise and handed Natalie a note telling her to make light conversation while he scanned the place for bugs. She was surprised but kept that reaction to herself. Nick scanned her quickly then methodically went over the entire apartment and found it clean. They were both relieved. They also knew he'd have to rescan the place at least weekly to make sure things didn't change. He made a mental note to scan his place the first chance he got.

That night Natalie's doorbell rang. Nick answered it as it still hurt too much for Natalie to do so.

Myra stepped into the apartment and Nick shut the door behind her.

"Hi, Myra," Nick said pleased to see her.

"Myra, hi," Natalie said.

"Hi. I thought you might like a hot meal and I thought Nick might like a break," Myra said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing better."

"I'm glad. It looks like Nick's taking good care of you," Myra said.

"He is," Natalie said with a grin.

"I heard about your accident and am glad you're okay. Be careful next time."

"Thanks. I'll try to."

Natalie didn't try as hard to hide the left bandage figuring everyone knew about it by now.

Myra noticed it. "How many stitches?"

"Five."

"Nick, is she being a good girl?"

"Pretty good."

"What did you bring? It smells good."

"I thought you might like a lasagna. I figured it would be nutritious and easy to eat."

"Thanks. Sounds great. Care to join me?"

"Sure." Myra headed for the kitchen where she served up two portions, knowing Nick couldn't eat most foods.

Myra returned to the living room and handed Natalie a plate and fork. Before taking a seat next to her friend.

"Nat, I need to go out for a while. If you or Myra need anything I have my cell phone on."

"We'll be fine," Myra said.

Natalie ate her first bite. "This is delicious."

"I'm glad you like it," Myra said.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick headed out to check on a few things. He stopped by the precinct to check in and see if there was anything crucial that needed his attention. When there was nothing demanding his immediate attention he headed out, after giving a progress report on Nat's condition.  
Nick stopped by his loft to shower, change and dine properly. He scanned the loft and found no sign of electronic eavesdropping and was relieved. He also packed a few new changes of clothes, and tucked a couple bottles of blood into his bag.

He knew the two ladies would enjoy some time alone for a little girl talk. And knew it was good for Natalie.

Nick returned to Natalie's apartment and let himself in. Natalie spotted the paper bag in his hand.

"Chocolate?"

"Yes. Dark chocolate and ice cream."

"Sounds good. What kind of ice cream?"

"Ghiradelli chocolate. Dark chocolate bars, chocolate chunk ice cream," Nick said. "Myra care to join Natalie in her chocolate pig out?"

Natalie stuck her tongue out at Nick, which caused Myra to laugh. She had no doubt that they were good friends, and maybe a little more. She was pretty sure there was no romance, and they had not yet made love. They did have deep feelings for each other though. Now she just had to convince her husband of this, as he still believed they were romantically involved, but wasn't sure if they'd made love. He did suspect they had, but wasn't absolutely sure.

"Sounds good, if Natalie is willing to share."

"Of course, I'll share."

Nick pulled the two quite large sundaes out of the bag along with one of the dark chocolate bars. He took the plastic lids off them and opened one of the bars. He broke it in half and stuck half of it in the side of the ice cream. He grabbed a couple of spoons from the drawer and headed for the two women.

He handed the sundaes to the ladies and took a seat on the nearby chair. "This was the largest sundae they made. I had the guy add a little extra hot fudge."

Nick saw the surprise on Myra's face as she took her sundae.

"I don't think I can eat this much," Myra said.

"I'm sure Nat will be happy to help you finish it," Nick teased.

Nat's response was to stick her tongue out at him again. She had to decide which hand to hold the rather large dish with, knowing it would be heavy. She rearranged her position so she was sitting cross legged on the couch. "How about setting it in my lap?" She said, having solved her problem.

Nick did as requested then took his seat in the nearest chair. He watched Natalie as she surveyed the treat before her. She noticed the three scoops of chocolate ice cream, hot fudge, whipped cream, chocolate sprinkles, and a cherry on top. She reached for the cherry after sticking her spoon into a scoop, hoping it would stay put. She plucked the cherry with her slashed wrist and carefully manipulated it into her mouth causing a minimum of pain, and a minimum of stress on the stitches. She then removed the half bar and savored it, a large smile on her face.

Later that night when Nick and Natalie were alone, she told him to go to her lab and retrieve her notebook. She described it and where it was.

He did what she asked him to do, and soon returned.

"Why did you want this?" He asked.

"Read it."

Nick joined Natalie on the couch and quickly read through the notebook, now understanding why she wanted it, and asked him to read it.

"I see we share a lot of the same suspicions. I have a few more to add to it, if you're interested."

"I am." She headed over to the desk and grabbed a pen from the pencil holder and returned to the couch.

Nick started to tell her his new suspicions and quickly noticed that she wasn't writing as fast as usual. "Want me to write it for you?"

"No. Just go a little slower."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Natalie finished the last note. There is a slight twinge but it's not too bad.

About half an hour later they finish.

"Sounds like you have some interesting suspicions of your own. Now all we have to do is find a way to link them and find the proof to back it up," Natalie said.

"And not tip our hand. Or endanger our friends."

The next morning the two well dressed men were talking in the older one's office.

"Idiot. How could you mess up like that?" The older man asked the younger one.

"I didn't mess up. Yes, it didn't go according to plan, but it will still work."

"How?"

The younger one told his boss how it would still work just fine and was relieved when he saw a small, wicked grin on his boss's face.

During the week Natalie took it easy. It seemed like one of her friends dropped by at meal times or Nick had the food delivered and set up for her. They also spent time with her during the day or night, whenever they could, knowing she'd need help with stuff. And also because it gave them time to talk about all those things they usually didn't have time to discuss. Nick scanned the apartment once a day and found nothing. He had the latest, most high tech detector made. One that only certain high level agencies had, and that most people didn't even realize existed.

Natalie examined the wounds every day as Nick changed the bandages, and was pleased when there was no sign of infection. She wasn't happy that there would be a quite noticeable scar, but it wasn't as bad as it would've been if she'd gone to the ER. If she'd gone to the ER, it would be almost as wide as a pencil, but not quite. She wondered how she'd cover it up the second one so people wouldn't see them. A part of her didn't care, but a part of her did, especially since she had not done it. She knew no one would believe her. Not even Nick had, until he'd tasted her blood. She decided not to worry about covering them until she needed to.

Natalie caught up on movies she wanted to see both in the theatre and on videotape, books she wanted to read, and her medical journals. She also managed to get more than a full night's sleep most days as her friends tried not to come too early and accidentally wake her.

She and her friends went out when they wanted to. She was careful not to accidentally reopen the wounds, not wanting to have to explain the one hidden under the elastic bandage.

Natalie had to call her boss and get another week off, telling her boss that her wrist still hurt and she wasn't ready to come back, but would if Terri really needed her. Terri knew that Natalie tended to push herself too hard, and often came back too soon after being either sick or hurt and sometimes had relapses. She didn't want that this time so she gave Natalie the week off. She knew that if Natalie wanted more time off she must be in more pain then she let on. She also knew that Natalie wouldn't be as eager to do some of the heavy lifting she needed to do if her wrist still hurt, and would probably put off some of the paperwork as well. Those were enough reasons to justify the extra time off. She also knew Natalie had more than enough sick leave to cover it.

Ten days had passed since Natalie's injury. Nick had taken to sleeping there as often as he could. He knew she felt safer with him there watching over her, and he slept better knowing he'd instantly know if anything was wrong.

That morning, Natalie woke, showered and dressed. Once dressed she took her hairbrush and two fresh bandages out to Nick. The elastic bandage lived on the coffee table so she had it when she needed it. She sat on the couch next to Nick. He took the hairbrush from her and proceeded to brush her hair like he'd done just about every morning since her injury. They both enjoyed the closeness. After he was done, he set the brush on the coffee table and carefully removed the bandages from her wrists.

They both studied the sutured wounds and noticed that they looked healed.

"I think it's time for the stitches to come out. What do you think?" He asked.

"I think you're right."

Natalie headed for her medical bag and quickly returned with a pair of scissors to remove the sutures with. She handed them to Nick and held her wrists out to him. He carefully cut the sutures on the right wrist and removed them. Then he repeated the actions with the left one. They both examined the newly healed wounds again, noticing that the scar was a bit on the red side, knowing that would fade with time.

"I don't want you going back to work, or stressing your wrists for a couple more days. Let them finish healing properly," Nick said.

"I have four days left, then I have to get back to work. If I keep asking for more time off, Terri's going to get suspicious and make me explain why. I'm not ready to do that. She'll want to see the medical records for herself."

"Okay. Four days should be enough time, but when you go back, I want you staying away from bodily fluids, organs, and such stuff for a few days afterwards, if possible. Okay?"

"Okay." She knew he was right. It might not be easy, but she'd do her best to do as asked.

Nick scanned her apartment and was relieved when it came up clean.

"Are you checking yours too?" She asked.

"Yes. Daily."

He could see her fear, even though she tried to hide it and was mostly successful. He knew her well enough to see through her defenses. She saw the concern in his eyes. She too, knew him well enough to see past his facade.

During the next four days Natalie did a little more for herself each day. Nick let her, keeping a close eye on her so she didn't push it too far, too fast.

Natalie and Nick both knew that she had to go back to work tonight. They were up, dressed and ready to go on time.

"Nick, how am I going to cover them? Especially the right one?"

"Have you tried makeup? A bracelet? A single wrap of an elastic bandage?" Nick asked.

"A bracelet won't work during autopsies. I might be able to get away with the bandage for a day or two by explaining that it's a reminder to not overdo it, but it might raise more questions than it would answer. I don't know how long the makeup would last, or if it would all rub off on my clothes. I guess it couldn't hurt to try. But, I think I want to give the wounds a day or two more to heal before I try it. We'll make a pit stop on the way to work and pick up the bandage."

Natalie entered her office in the Coroner's Office and took off her coat, hanging it up on the coat rack. Grace entered and saw Natalie, and that her mood was pretty good. She knew that if Nick and Natalie had fought about her return to work she wouldn't be in a good mood.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks."

"How are your wrists?"

"They're okay," Natalie said.

"What's with the bandage?"

"It's to remind me not to overdo it for the next couple days. You know how it is at the very end, you can overdo it real easily if you're not careful because it feels fine, until..."

"I know. I think you're doing it the smart way."

"I'm glad to hear you're fine. And welcome back," Terri said, having entered a moment ago.

"Thanks. I'm glad to be back."

"Is there anything you can't do?"

"Not really. I have to be careful lifting heavy stuff for another couple days, but that's all."

"Okay, then I won't stop you from getting on with your work."

"Thanks."

Terri knew that Grace would keep an eye on Natalie.

Natalie started on her paperwork, knowing that she couldn't really hurt herself there, outside of a nasty paper cut. Before long, a body came in.

"How about giving me a hand moving the body?" Natalie asked.

"No problem. Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

The orderly and Grace moved the body for Natalie.

"Thanks," Natalie said.

"No problem. We've all been hurt and needed a hand."

The orderly left, taking the gurney with him.

"Natalie, will you need any help with the autopsy?" Grace asked.

"I'll be okay."

"If you need help, call me."

"I will."

Natalie changed into her scrubs and gown and had Grace help tie the back of her gown. Natalie gloved up, stretching the glove over the elastic bandage. She completed the external examination and found nothing unusual and not that much that was helpful either. There was very little trace evidence. Natalie picked up the scalpel and made the first cut into the victim to begin the internal examination. She winced just a little. She examined the insides of the body, relieved she didn't have to remove all the organs. She wasn't sure her wrists were up to sawing open the rib cage or the skull.

After the autopsy, she did the paperwork, both relieved and a little disappointed that there was nothing unusual about the case. That it was a straight forward homicide. Once she went as far as she could with the paperwork, she turned to her own investigation.

Later in her shift, she had to drop some reports off at the precinct. Nick smiled as she entered. Schanke saw Natalie as she approached their desks.

"Welcome back. How's the wrists?"

"Better. Thanks. It's good to be back."

"Take it easy, okay?"

"I am."

"Is that a reminder?"

"Yeah. It's too easy to forget until it's too late."

"I know. I did that once, when I was younger. It wound up taking twice as long to heal," Schanke said.

"That's one of the reasons I have trouble with my knee. When you're one of the very few women in your med school class, you can't afford to take long periods of time off if you want to keep up with your studies."

"How did you hurt your knee?"

"Car crash. I was back doing rounds two days after I was released from the hospital. I was still on crutches, but had no choice. I didn't have the time to let it heal naturally. I had to get off the crutches as soon as I could, even if my knee wasn't quite ready for it. I had to pretend all was well when often I went home after a thirty to thirty six hour shift, wrapped it in ice, downed aspirin and cried. Most days I was back on duty within six hours, sometimes as little as four hours. Sometimes it was all I could do not to limp or cry out in pain."

"I totally understand. I played football in high school. Our coach considered anything short of a bone sticking through the skin to be wimping out. I've played with an ankle that was badly sprained, and like you I went home, took painkillers, iced it and cried. I couldn't admit how badly it was hurt. Sports and winning were everything in our school. I hated it, but I was hoping for a college scholarship so I had to play. Another time I played with a wrist that was so badly sprained that I couldn't even pick up a pencil without wanting to scream out in pain. And try getting tackled when you have a couple of cracked ribs."

"You should not have been playing with cracked ribs. You could've punctured a lung if one had broken," Natalie said.

"I know that now. I got kicked off the team when I broke my leg during a game and couldn't continue to play. A part of me was greatly relieved by the injury and part of me wished I could still play for the chance at a scholarship. I didn't have to rush back to anything until my leg had fully healed. It was nice to have that choice," Schanke said.

"I too had an injury I had to fight my way through. It was before I joined the police department. I had been stabbed and had to fight for my life with the blade still in my shoulder. It had to be at least six inches long and was wider than usual. I was out in a very rural area where you couldn't see the next house. There were probably fifteen miles between them. The hospital wasn't much more than a clinic and the doctor yanked the knife out, then sewed it up without the benefit of painkillers." Nick saw both his friends wince. "He didn't believe in them for anything short of major surgery. I was attacked again before I had fully healed and it hurt to fight back. I'm not sure which hurt more, fighting with the blade still in my shoulder or fighting before it had fully healed," Nick said. "I thought I was going to die as he yanked the knife out."

"He just yanked it out?" Schanke asked unable to believe it.

"Yes. He put his foot against my shoulder near the knife, grabbed hold of it and yanked." Nick saw his friends wince at the thought of it.

Natalie's beeper went off and moments later Cohen came out of her office, approached them, and told Nick and Schanke that there was a homicide. Natalie pulled Nick aside a moment.

"When was that story?"

"A few months before..." Nick's expression tell Natalie that it was before he was brought across.

Nick and Natalie worked together on their research, being careful to keep it top secret, not wanting to endanger their friends. They had decided the first thing to try and figure out was the very basics - who and why. Natalie knew that she couldn't stop buying food from all of her favorite places, partly because she liked those places and partly because it would alert those who tried to kill her, and who drugged her.

She did feel a little better but was still tired. She thought of giving herself a drug test but figured they wouldn't be stupid enough to make it something that easy to find.

Grace and Schanke noticed that Natalie seemed to be pretty much back to her old self.

The next three weeks were very busy for both the police and Coroner's Office. They had to deal with OD's, suicides, gunshot victims, stabbings, a hit and run, and a strangling. Nick and Natalie were so busy they didn't have time to work on their own investigation.

As soon as their caseload lightened up a bit, Nick and Natalie were back on their own investigation. They reread her notes to refresh their memories. Natalie worked on the forensic end while Nick worked on the legal end. They seemed to have hit a roadblock as they followed their few slim leads to nowhere. The dead guys from the same companies seemed to be completely unrelated to each other. They had none of the same friends, didn't hang out at the same places, didn't have the same at work connections, and didn't know each other.

The younger well dressed man briefed his boss. He told him he believed the problem had been taken care of. The older well dressed man was pleased, yet still a little concerned. He told the younger man to keep an eye on it anyway. The younger man didn't see why he should, but was not about to question his boss. He told his boss he would.

About a week later, Natalie was called to a crime scene on Nick's night off. Cohen made Nick take the night off. Nick hadn't argued as he figured Natalie was reasonably safe at work. Neither he nor Nat thought they'd try again.

The victim was a female about thirty-five with fiery red hair. She had been brutally beaten. Natalie's preliminary cause of death was a crushing blow to the skull, one that didn't instantly kill, but the victim bled to death from the beatings. Natalie wasn't sure if the victim had been conscious or not.

Natalie beat the body back to her lab. She grabbed a candy bar from the machine to keep her stomach from growling during the autopsy. She promised herself she'd get a proper meal after she finished.

Natalie was in her scrubs and gown by the time the body arrived. She helped the orderly move the body to the autopsy table. Natalie first did the external examination, documenting all the wounds and bruises from the beating. She found an unusual mark in the middle of the victim's back and carefully documented it, taking photographs as well as making careful notes about it. Something was tickling the back of her mind that she'd seen that mark before, but not recently. X-rays were taken showing numerous fractures. Her skull had been fractured twice, she had four broken ribs, one of which had nicked her lung. She had a broken ulna and radius, and from the way her arm was broken, it had been twisted until it broke. Natalie shuddered. She started the internal examination of the woman's body by making the standard Y incision. During her internal examination she discovered the woman was ten weeks pregnant. A part of Natalie wondered if the woman knew and another part of her wondered if that was what caused her death.

Natalie took a second look at some of the injuries and realized that some were in that area. It almost seemed as if the attacker was trying to kill the fetus. This led Natalie to realize that the woman most likely knew she was pregnant. She wondered who had killed the victim, was it the father, the one who learned he wasn't the father, a stranger or something she didn't yet know. Natalie wondered if it was somehow related to the investigation she and Nick and were doing.

Natalie did as much of her paperwork as she could without the results of tests currently underway. She then went to find Grace and see if she was ready for lunch. Since both women were starving, they headed out. Natalie and Grace went to their favorite place.

The rest of the shift was taken up with a mid thirties male found dead in his car from an apparent OD. After the toxicology report came back, it was doubtful the guy could've made it down the street with that much speed in him, let alone halfway across the city.

Nick and Schanke's work on the pregnant woman's case brought up suspicions of who might've done it, but nothing solid enough to pursue.

Natalie had a little better luck but still not enough to bring anyone in. She added her suspicions to her notebook and reread her notes hoping that maybe something would trigger another lead. That little voice in the back of her mind told her there was a connection but wasn't sure what it was, just yet.

Natalie's office was searched again while she wasn't there. The computer's information was again downloaded onto an optical drive. The files were searched and Natalie's notebook of suspicions was read through.

Schanke and Grace noticed that Natalie seemed tired, and slightly not quite herself. It was pretty subtle, unlike the last time. They figured it was the heavy caseload and the brutality of the recent crimes. Nick noticed it as well, but figured it was probably the same things as his friends did.

There were a few slow days for which everyone was grateful as it gave them a chance to relax and catch their breath. Natalie tried to catch up on her sleep. She and Nick worked on their investigation but were frustrated by the lack of leads. They had a bunch of clues but nothing seemed to connect.

Nick, Natalie, Schanke and Grace finished a difficult case where they managed to get a child molesting coach off the streets. He had killed the six year old boy and molested five other children. The case had sickened them due to it's horrific nature.

Natalie, Nick and Schanke went out to dinner one night during their shift to celebrate the arrest of a major scumbag. It was a drug dealer working around a local park selling to adults or children, trying to get minors to sell for him. There had been two OD's from the drugs they traced back to the dealer. They felt good for getting the dealer off the street, even if they knew there were others waiting to take his place. They concentrated on the one they had removed from selling any more poison.

The next week started out average but by the end of it, they'd grown quite busy at both the precinct and the Coroner's Office. Everyone was looking forward to their day off, hoping that they did indeed get the day off.

On their night off, Grace arrived at Natalie's apartment for their girl's night out and rang the doorbell.

When there was no response she knocked. "Natalie? You there?" She knew her friend was somewhere in the building as her car was in her assigned parking spot.

She rang the bell again. When there was no response she again knocked. Maybe she's in the laundry room.

"Natalie?"

When there was still no response Grace dug out her keys and found the one for her friend's apartment. She wanted to make sure nothing was wrong.

Grace unlocked the door and entered, shutting it behind her. She knew Natalie was home when she saw her purse, today's mail and her keys on the furniture piece by the door. She knew Natalie wouldn't have left her apartment without her keys.

"Natalie? You here?" Grace called out, not wanting to startle her friend, if she should suddenly pop out of the bedroom.

Grace peeked into the living room, the dining room, the kitchen and found no sign of her friend. She headed for the bedroom. She knocked on the door before she entered.

She noticed the bed had not been slept in and grew concerned. She turned and took a few steps across the room.

"Oh my God! Natalie!" Grace exclaimed, shocked by the sight before her.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Natalie was stretched out in the bath tub both wrists bleeding heavily from the gash across each wrist. Grace felt for a pulse on Natalie's neck, terrified she might not find one, and was greatly relieved to feel a steady pulse. It was only then that she saw the scalpel in Natalie's lap. Grace carefully removed it and set it on the countertop, out of harm's way.

Grace rushed into the bedroom, picked up the phone on Natalie's nightstand and dialed 911.

"I need an ambulance. My friend is bleeding heavily," Grace said, knowing that the address would automatically be picked up by the computer at the 911 center. "It's apartment 42 and the door is unlocked. I need to go try to stop the bleeding and the phone cord won't reach that far."

The 911 operator let her go, knowing that stopping the bleeding was the most important thing she could do until help arrived.

Grace reentered the bathroom, grabbed two hand towels, left them folded as they were and grabbed hold of Natalie's two wounds, using the towels to apply pressure. When there was no response from Natalie she grew even more worried.

"Natalie, honey, why didn't you talk to me? Nick, Schanke, Myra, anyone? You seemed okay earlier, what happened?" Grace knew that just because someone seemed okay didn't mean they were.

About five minutes later the paramedics entered Natalie's apartment, startling Grace.

"We're in the bathroom."

About a minute later the paramedics were outside the bathroom.

"We'll take over now," said one of the paramedics as he entered. Every time he responded to a call like this he wondered what had driven the person to such desperation. From the concern on the other woman's face, it was obvious that the victim wasn't alone, that she did have people who cared about her.

The paramedic knelt down and took Natalie's vitals. They were stable, but he knew how quickly things could change.

He peeled back the towels and saw that the bleeding was slowed down by the pressure. He ripped open a couple of gauze bandages and taped them securely over the wounds.

"Have you tried to talk to her? What's her name?"

"I have. No response. Natalie." Grace realized she should probably give her friend's full name. "Natalie Lambert."

"Natalie, can you hear me?" The paramedic asked as his partner entered the bathroom. His concern grew at the lack of response.

Together they lifted their patient out of the bath tub and carried her to the stretcher in the bedroom. The paramedic slipped an oxygen mask over her face as the other one strapped her in.

"Do you know if she's on any medications, or allergic to any?" He asked as he started an IV to get some fluids into her.

"I don't think she's taking anything or is allergic to any medications?"

"Is there anyone that needs to be called?" He asked as he closed up his emergency kit.

"Yes. Can I ride with her?"

"Okay."

Grace pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed the precinct. She knew Nick had to work tonight. She totally missed the envelope on the dresser.

"Knight."

"They're taking Natalie to Toronto General. I'll explain when I get there," Grace said as she hung up.

She locked Natalie's front door after the paramedics had passed through, and followed them into the elevator.

Before long the paramedics had loaded Natalie onto the ambulance and the driver gave Grace a hand into the ambulance before shutting the back doors.

Meanwhile back at the precinct, Schanke looked up, and saw his partner's face go even paler, something he had not thought possible.

Nick hung up the phone, totally oblivious to everything and everyone.

"Bad news?" Schanke asked, not too surprised when he received no response. "Earth to Nick..."

Nick snapped out of his trance. "What?"

"Bad news?"

"Yes. That was Grace. Grab your coat."

"Nat okay?" Schanke asked quite worried.

"I don't know."

Nick and Schanke grabbed their coats and were on their way out.

In the car, Schanke asked, "Toronto General?"

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Since Nick broke every known speed law he made it to the hospital right after the ambulance.  
Nick picked the first spot he found, caring more about Natalie than his prized car at this point. He and Schanke bolted for the emergency entrance.

They entered as Natalie was being whisked by. Neither could believe what they saw.

"It can't be..." Schanke said, stunned, "she's not the type." He couldn't believe his friend had just tried to take her own life. "Besides, aren't doctors supposed to OD or something?"

"You're right, she's not the type. And, yes, they generally do OD," Nick said.

Grace entered, and walked over to the two men. She saw their pain and confusion, and was surprised to see a little anger in Nick's eyes.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"We were supposed to have a girl's night out. Nat never forgets. I stopped by to see if she wanted a ride. I knew she was home because her car was in it's spot. After ringing the bell and knocking a couple times I entered to make sure everything was okay. When I saw her purse and keys on that piece I knew she was in there. I called out to her, but still no response. I started looking around and found nothing... until I reached the bathroom. She was in the tub. She'd used a scalpel to slit her wrists. I checked her pulse, fearing the worst. She's alive, but was unconscious, and still is."

"I still can't believe it. She'd never do it. She thinks it's the easy way out," Schanke said.

"I know," Grace said in consolation. "Do either of you have any idea..."

Both men shook their heads. Nick knew he couldn't say anything without endangering Schanke and Grace's lives.

About twenty-five minutes later the doctor came out and headed for the threesome in the waiting room.

"I'm looking for someone here for Natalie Lambert."

"That's us," Nick said.

"She should be fine, provided she gets counseling. We found Phenobarbital in her system." He noticed the surprised looks on their faces. "She's being moved to her room. You can see her there shortly." He started to leave but decided to ask the one question he'd been hesitant to ask. "Does anyone know that this wasn't her first attempt? From the scars we found on both wrists she had the same injury about five weeks ago, yet we have no record of it."

Grace was shocked, then it hit her. "Nick, isn't that when she said she fell and sprained one wrist, and cut the other on broken glass when she fell?"

"It is."

"You took her to the ER then. Did you know?"

Nick didn't know how to respond to the question. "Umm...I saw the wounds. She asked me not to tell anyone. That she was okay, that it was an accident. That if people saw them, they'd get the wrong idea."

"Make sure she gets counseling. I have to go check on a few other patients. I'll check in on your friend shortly." The doctor headed back into the emergency room treatment area.

"Nick, you know how hard it is for her to admit something's wrong. She needs help," Grace said.

"What's Phenobarbital?" Schanke asked.

"It's used for seizure disorders."

"Nat doesn't have one," Schanke said. "Does she?"

"No." Nick said.

Nick approached the information desk.

"I need the room number of Natalie Lambert," he said in his most charming voice.

"Room 1013."

"Thank you."

Nick returned to his friends and together they headed for the elevator. Before long they arrived at the tenth floor and checked the signs to see which way to go.

Before long Nick quietly pushed open Natalie's door. He saw her eyes closed and wasn't sure if they should bother her, but knew his friends wanted to see for themselves that she was okay.

The three of them entered the room. They were surprised, yet not totally surprised to see restraints on both Natalie's wrists. It hurt to see their friend restrained like that, and in such emotional pain.

Natalie woke, startled to see her three friends staring down at her. She tried to reach out to Nick and was startled to discover the restraints.

"What happened?" She asked, her fear growing.

"That's what we'd like to know," Grace said.

"I fell asleep on my couch and the next thing I know I'm here."

"Natalie, your wrists don't get slashed by sleeping on the couch," Grace said a bit sterner.

"Grace, how hard is it to hold onto a wet slippery scalpel? Especially if your hands are wet?"

"Quite hard. What does that have to do... Oh. But it can still be done."

"Have you been taking drugs?"

"No. And no, I didn't try to kill myself."

"Natalie, the accident wasn't really a fall was it? I might've believed that had there been one scar," Grace said.

"Guys, can I have a moment alone with her?"

"Sure," Schanke said.

Grace nodded. They saw how Natalie was growing more disturbed with the passing time, and knew it was time to leave.

"We're glad you're going to be okay," Schanke said.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Grace admonished.

"You were the one who found me?" Natalie asked curious and concerned.

"Yes."

"Thank you," Natalie said, sincerely.

"We'll see you later," Schanke said.

He and Grace left.

"Nick... They did it to me again!" Natalie cried scared. "Can you please undo these?"

Nick could tell the restraints terrified her more than the actual injuries. "I can't, but I'll talk to the doctor and see what I can do. Okay?"

Natalie nodded. Nick gently stroked her hair, and kissed her forehead.

"Why did they ask me about drugs?" Natalie asked totally confused, but with a hunch she didn't want to know the answer.

"They found Phenobarbital in your bloodstream. Schanke didn't know what it was and asked about it. After I told him what it's used for, he asked if you had a seizure disorder, pretty sure you didn't. I told him you didn't."

"Take a sample, please. I want to know if you can see something I can't."

Nick reluctantly let his fangs drop and nipped the tip of her pinky finger. She flinched as the fang pierced her skin. He took a sip then licked the wound to close it, not wanting the staff to think she'd tried to hurt herself again. He searched the blood for any clue to who did this to her but there was nothing. It did reassure him that he was right, that she was again the victim of a frame up.

"Why is someone out to get me?" Natalie asked, scared.

"I don't know. But I promise you, I will find out!"

"Don't kill them. I want to face them."

"Okay."

"Will you stay with me for a while? Talk with me?"

"Sure." He knew he'd be terrified if he was in her place. "Why don't we start with what happened."

"I fell asleep, just like last time, and when I woke up I was here." Natalie shuddered. "If Grace hadn't found me..."

"I don't think they want you dead. There are too many other ways they could've done it if that was their goal. They could've given you an OD as well, or instead. They could've made the gashes worse."

"I know." She sighed.

"Did you bring in take out?"

"Yes. Same place I've been going to for the last three weeks."

"Have their been any workmen in your apartment, or in the building?"

"I haven't seen anyone in the building. I know I haven't had any work done around the place. Do you think someone got in?"

"It's possible, but I don't think so."

"What did my blood tell you?"

"Nothing. Which means that you were unconscious when they slit your wrists."

"I want to go home," Natalie said.

"I'm sorry but we're required to hold you for a seventy-two hour evaluation period," the doctor said as he entered.

"Can you take these off?" Natalie asked, hopeful.

"Maybe in a little while. First you need to talk with our counselor."

"They're hurting my wrists."

The doctor checked the restraints and noticed they were a little tight so he loosened them a notch, at the same time doing a quick check to see if any of the sutures had been torn loose, and found the bandage unstained by blood. "Sorry about that."

"Thank you. That's much better."

"Care to tell me what happened?"

Natalie wanted to give him a sarcastic answer but knew it was probably not in her best interest to do so. "I don't know. I fell asleep on the couch and woke up here."

The doctor sensed she was telling the truth, but it just didn't work with the known factors.

"I'll have the counselor come down and talk to you. Then we'll see about the restraints. They're for your own protection."

Natalie sighed. She knew he was right.

"Nat, I'll see you later. There are a few things I have to do," Nick said as he kissed her on the cheek. He gently caressed her face before turning and leaving the room.

The doctor wondered how his patient wound up here with that many caring friends. He knew that sometimes friends only made the situation seem worse.

 

Nick headed straight for the treatment area.

"Sir, you're not allowed back here."

Nick pulled his badge. "I need Natalie Lambert's clothes and personal belongings."

"You'll have to sign for them," a nurse said. She'd dealt with enough cops to know that asking questions rarely resulted in answers.

The nurse quickly retrieved the plastic bag they'd put the patient's belongings into.

"Her clothes are ruined from the blood, but we thought you might need them."

"We do."

Nick signed the release form and left with her clothes. He headed for her apartment, making a phone call along the way.

One of the top forensics people met him at the entrance to Natalie's apartment building.

"Peter, thank you for coming on your day off."

"Your request had me quite curious. What is it you want me to do?"

"I need you to check for fingerprints, and any other forensic evidence you can find. And I want the information to be delivered ONLY to me. Understand?"

"Yes," the guy said. He knew Nick's reputation, and that he often returned the favor with a pair of super tickets to whatever sport or music you were into. Also that Nick was one of the few cops who knew the forensics guys names, and that he didn't treat them like science geeks. The tickets were merely a show of appreciation, nothing more.

Peter grabbed his bag and followed Nick upstairs to Natalie's apartment, totally unaware of where he was going. Nick unlocked the door and let him in, turning on lights as necessary.

"Is this someone you know?" Peter asked.

"Yes. It's someone we both know," Nick said, knowing Peter would see one of the pictures soon enough and realize who's apartment he was dusting.

Peter started with the door knob, knowing it would most likely be too contaminated to do much good.

"It will take forever to do this whole apartment. Anywhere you want me to concentrate my efforts?"

Nick realized Peter was right. "The closet door over there, and the medical bag. I also want the couch examined the tables and floor around the area, and the path from the front door to the bathroom. As well as the bathroom. And anything else you think necessary."

"That does narrow it down a bit. If you're going to stay here, stay out of those areas."

"Okay. I'll be in the kitchen."

"When I get everything back to the lab what am I to eliminate?"

"Anything relating to myself, Don Schanke, Grace Balthazar and Schanke's wife Myra."

"Okay. That will help me finish this sometime before the end of the century," the guy said a little lighthearted. "Who's apartment is this?"

"Natalie Lambert's."

Peter looked stunned. "Is she okay? Is she in trouble?"

"She'll be okay. That's what I'm hoping you can tell me."

Peter vowed to himself to do an extra thorough job as Natalie had always been nice to him, even when he'd made stupid rookie mistakes she took the time to explain what he'd done wrong and showed him what to do next time.

Nick hoped he could sneak in a quick meal without being caught. He was hungry and the scent of Natalie's blood wasn't helping matters.

Nick ducked into the kitchen and grabbed his mug, then opened the fridge door, glad it would block any side view into there and helped himself to a healthy portion of blood from the expired blood orange juice container. The date was far enough past that neither of them believed anyone would drink it. They thought the natural name and nature of the juice would help disguise the true contents.

He quickly downed the entire mug, careful not to dribble any onto his clothes. He carefully checked his face in the toaster's reflection before washing out the mug and returning it to it's proper place. He then sat down at the kitchen table and laid his head on his hands. He was tired.

Peter moved from area to area as he finished the previous one. He made sure he had all the possible evidence available. He also tried not to make a big mess, knowing that someone would have to clean it up.

Meanwhile at the hospital, A woman entered Natalie's room. Natalie looked at her, taking her attention from the television set.

"Hello. I'm Amanda Black."

"Hello. I'm Natalie Lambert. You're the one I'm supposed to talk to right? And you'll take these off?"

"Yes, and most likely." Amanda was pleased to see things starting off pretty well. Her patient seemed rational and didn't seem a danger to herself, but the interview would give her a much better indication of her patient's true state.

"You probably won't believe me, but I'll tell you the truth," Natalie said simply.

"Why don't you just tell me something about yourself first, then we'll get into why you're here. Okay?"

Natalie nodded. "I don't really know where to start. I love my work and enjoy being with my friends. Life's not bad. My friends call me a workaholic, but I'm not. I just have a demanding job. I can't leave at the end of a shift if I'm in the middle of someone." Natalie noticed Amanda's expression and continued. "I'm a forensic pathologist. Sometimes a body will come in near the end of my shift so I have to stay late and do the autopsy and required paperwork. Or if I was the crime scene investigator then I have to follow the case until after I've testified in court or given a deposition if there is not going to be a trial."

"Interesting choice of occupation."

"I suppose you want to know why someone like me would pick such a career." She saw the therapist nod. "I don't know. Why did you pick your career? Why did my doctor and nurses pick theirs?" Natalie sensed that the therapist believed she was avoiding the question. "I wasn't avoiding answering. I guess when I wound up doing a forensics rotation it caught my attention. There are no easy answers in my job. I can't just match the symptoms with the answers in a book. I have to treat each case like a puzzle and fit the pieces together until I come up with a complete picture, or as complete as possible. I love the challenge."

"How's your social life?"

"It's good. I go out with friends, get along well with my coworkers."

"Are you seeing anyone in the dating, romantic sense?"

"Not really."

The therapist saw the brief flash of something in her patient's eyes and wasn't sure what it meant.

"Would you like to be?"

"What woman wouldn't like a nice romantic guy in their life? I'm happy with my life." Natalie looked up at the therapist hopeful, and moved a bound wrist slightly.

"Okay. I'll remove them." Amanda didn't sense anything seriously wrong with her patient and knew that she might open up even more if she wasn't restrained. She unbuckled the restraints and let them hang down towards the floor. She noticed Natalie's gaze at them.

"Don't worry. I'll take them with me when I leave. Okay?"

Natalie nodded reassured. She flexed her arm muscles and tried to get into a more comfortable position, but using her wrists hurt too much. She set the bed into a much more upright position.

"Can I help?"

Natalie hated asking for help, but she did want to be comfortable, especially if the interview was to continue.

"Can you fix my pillow up a little higher?"

"Sure." Amanda helped Natalie get comfortable then pulled over the chair to continue their discussion.

"Thanks. There is someone I'd like to get closer to, and I know he'd like it too. The problem is his father. He mentally and physically abused him all his life, and continues to do so, mostly mentally now." Natalie looked down at her hands. "I was also abused as a child by my grandmother. She helped take care of my little brother and myself after mom grew really sick."

"Did you tell anyone about this?"

"No. Who was going to believe a little kid? She didn't always hurt me. I don't know why she started doing it. Even after she started, we still had some good times together. She'd tell my mom I was too headstrong and needed discipline. Yet, at home I wasn't considered either of those," Natalie chuckled. "That stubbornness was what got me where I am today. It helped me look after my brother as we grew up."

"Sounds like you were a bright, energetic, curious child."

"I was. I was the little girl in jeans studying a bug or inside reading a book."

"Did anyone ever find out about the abuse?"

"Yes. Mom and dad noticed changes in my behavior, but not good ones. I'd be afraid whenever I made a mistake. They noticed how I didn't want to go back to Nana's when I used to love going there. Dad did ask me once, but I couldn't tell him. How does a five year old say that her grandma hits her? How does she tell her dad that his mom does it?"

"It is hard. So, what happened?"

"Dad realized that something wasn't right because he skipped work that morning and checked up on us without anyone seeing him. He told me that when he saw me crying, looking so scared he wanted to rush in and comfort me but knew he had to find out what was really going on. He knew he had to go to work for at least part of the day because he was facing a major deadline and still had a lot to do. He took off early and saw Nana slap me across the face because I dropped some cookie batter on the floor. A couple minutes later the doorbell rang and it was dad taking me and Richie home. We never went back to Nana's without mom and dad present."

Natalie couldn't believe how much she was opening up to this stranger, but at the same time it felt good to have someone to talk to. Someone impartial.

"Did you talk about it then?"

"Yes. Mom called me into her room and she and dad questioned me. They told me no one would get in trouble. I told them what happened. They spent more time with me afterwards, probably trying to undo what Nana had done to me. They were good parents. Dad spent as much time with us as he could between work and helping take care of mom. Mom and I spent a lot of time together. They felt bad for what happened, for not listening to me when I tried to tell them about it without actually coming out and saying Nana hits me. I remember going to work with dad one day. And the next day I stayed home with mom. After that I generally stayed home with mom and her helper. Richie stayed with a neighbor because he was too little and needed too much attention. Mom and dad encouraged us in whatever we wanted to do. After mom died dad kept encouraging us. He lived long enough to see me graduate from medical school, and to see Richie excelling in his first year at law school.

"Did you ever resolve things between you and your grandmother?"

"Not face to face. When I was a teen she was dying and I refused to go see her. That's when dad told me about how he'd discovered she was abusing me. He told me how angry it made him and how he'd told his mother off. He apologized for not believing me when I'd tried to tell him, for the suffering I'd endured. I told him it was okay because he had believed me once I told him and had protected me from further harm. And had tried to help me heal from it. He knew I had never held it against him, but I guess he needed to hear it."

"And now it's time for the tough questions," Amanda said.

"Why did I try to kill myself and do I have a drug addiction, right?" Natalie saw Amanda nod. "I didn't try to kill myself and I don't have a drug addiction. I was tired after a long shift so I picked up some take out and went home. I changed into something more comfortable and ate while watching TV. I remember getting sleepy and probably dozed off on the couch. The next thing I know I'm here. And you probably don't believe me. I think suicide is the easy way out, the cowards way out. Ask anyone who knows me, especially Nick. It is not the answer. As for the drugs, I haven't taken any since my last bout with the flu last winter. And you probably don't believe me about that either."

Amanda wasn't sure what to believe. She did believe her patient was telling the truth, but the facts told her otherwise. She knew had she not talked with Natalie first she might've been seriously tempted to believe she had indeed tried to take her own life and was a drug addict. The fact that the woman in front of her was intelligent, coherent and did not show any of the danger signs. She was not depressed, she did not hate her life, or have any obvious emotional problems, outside of the ones most of the public had, ones relating to daily life.

"I do believe you. The facts are what trouble me. Especially since there is a pretty recent scar on each wrist. And the most recent injury was skillfully done, and without any hesitation cuts. And the fact that they found Phenobarbital in your bloodstream doesn't help your case. Especially since you don't have seizures. But on the other hand, you haven't shown any signs of withdrawal, which as you know an addict would be showing. And I know that statistically most doctors overdose when they attempt suicide."

"I'd have trouble believing my story. How can I expect any one else to. I think Nick's the only one who does truly believe me."

"Would you mind me talking to your friends?"

"Not at all," Natalie said. She saw no reason it would be a problem. "Do I have to stay the full seventy-two hours?"

"Yes. I think you need the break. And I want to talk with you a bit more. Maybe have you participate in a group discussion. No, I don't think you're crazy. Just a little overworked and maybe a little stressed out. But that describes most of us, doesn't it?" She said with a little chuckle. "And I suspect that you'll follow your doctor's orders better here than at home."

"Damn," Natalie said. The therapist knew her too well.

"I've treated quite a few doctors, cops, and others in high stress, heavy workload occupations. I know that you all tend to rush back to work before you should. That you think you're fine when you're not. That you think you have to be perfect and strong all the time."

"I never said I had to be perfect. I don't think I've ever been that. Brilliant once or twice," Natalie joked.

"Laughter and the ability to joke is a very good sign. I think you'll be fine. Try to take a little time each day for yourself, even if it's just indulging in a few pages of a good book, and I don't mean a journal or technical book. And I'd recommend a daily dose of dark chocolate, if you're not diabetic or hypoglycemic."

"I'm not and that's one prescription I've already given myself."

Amanda laughed. "Another chocoholic?"

"Yes," Natalie said with a big smile.

"I have to go now, but I'll stop by again before you leave. It was nice talking to you."

"The same here. I didn't think I'd like it, but I actually did."

"Everyone needs to talk sometimes, even those of us in the mental health field."

"I guess you're right."

Amanda disconnected the restraints from the bed and saw Natalie's relief as she did so. She couldn't blame her as she'd hate to wake up restrained. She remembered when that had happened during her training, as part of it. It had been frightening and uncomfortable, and she knew it was coming. She knew it had to be even more terrifying when you're not expecting it.

About four hours later Peter was finished with his forensic examination of Natalie's apartment and approached Nick.

"I found this envelope. What do you want me to do with it?" He showed Nick the bagged envelope. It was addressed to Nick, Grace and Schanke.

"Do you have a spare pair?"

Peter pulled a pair of gloves out of his bag and handed them to Nick.

"Thanks. Nick took bag and carefully opened it. He read the contents silently to himself.

'Nick, Grace, Schanke, I'm sorry but I couldn't go on any longer. Things were just too much for me to take. Love, Natalie'

"I'll take this," Nick said as he tucked it back into it's evidence bag and sealed it. He tucked it into his jacket pocket.

"Okay. Was it a suicide note?"

"No. It was just some tickets for us that she didn't want to forget to bring to work." Nick hated lying, but knew it was better than the truth. "Don't list this as a suicide attempt, list it as an assault, or an attempted murder," Nick said.

"No problem."

"How are you doing?" Nick asked.

"I'm done here. I'll take the stuff back to the lab and test it. What name do you want me to put on the file?"

Nick thought about it a moment. "Lisa Williams." He wanted a plain name, one that wouldn't draw undue attention to itself, and hoped the one he had chosen fit that category. "Can you fudge the address?"

"Sure. How does 303 Wood street sound?"

"Good. Thanks." Nick hoped that was all the info that would identify Lisa as Natalie. "If you stumble across anything else..."

"I'll change it." He wondered why Nick was disguising the file but didn't ask, knowing he most likely wouldn't get the truth. He knew there had to be a very good reason for it and that was good enough for him, at least for the time being.

"Thanks," Nick said.

Nick walked Peter down to his car, locking the door as they left.

"I have one more bit of evidence for you," Nick said as he pulled the bag containing Natalie's clothes from his trunk.

"Her clothes?"

"Yes. Maybe they'll provide a clue."

"Let's hope so."

Peter drove off and Nick headed for the loft to feed.


	6. Chapter 6

Natalie was tired of being in her room and decide to take a walk. She checked her closet and noticed only a robe there. She had hoped to find some real clothing. She slipped into the robe, realizing it would be quite difficult to tie so she just let it be.  
She left her room and started down the hall.

Why should I stay here? she wondered, knowing how easy it would be to slip out. All she had to do was get to the doctor or nurse's lounge, grab a pair of scrubs and change. Then she could just walk out any door. She figured she could probably even sign her own discharge papers.

She made it to the lounge without being spotted and ducked in, relieved to see it was empty. She looked around until she found a clean pair of scrubs. She grabbed the right size top and bottoms and stuck them under her robe, holding them in place with her arm.

She headed back to her room to change, knowing it was the safest place to do so.

She had almost reached her room when she heard a familiar voice.

"You're looking better today," Schanke said.

"I feel better."

Schanke noticed she did seem to look a little more relaxed, a little more at peace.

"I'm glad. You had everyone worried. Why would you..."

"I'm sorry I worried everyone. I didn't." She knew he would not believe her. A part of her did care what he thought, and another part didn't.

Schanke knew that denial would not help matters. "Natalie..."

"Does everyone know? Do they think I did it?"

"Not everyone knows yet. Those who do, believe the evidence."

"What are the most interesting reasons why?"

"They don't matter. The only thing that does is *your* reason."

"Humor me," Natalie said.

Schanke sighed. "They range from you and Nick had a massive blowup to your job got to you and you couldn't take it anymore. One or two thought you had some deep secret which had taken it's toll on you, or that it was about to be discovered."

"Wow." Natalie looked Don straight in the eye "what do *you* believe."

He was a bit unnerved by the question and the way they were eye to eye. He sighed, again, "I honestly don't know what to think. The evidence is pretty compelling. You don't seem like the type. But then again... there is no real type, is there?"

Natalie shook her head, "no there isn't." She knew he was waiting for an answer to his earlier question. "I have no reason. I like my life, I'm happy. Even the shrink didn't think I had problems."

"You saw a shrink?"

"Yeah. She came by, we talked. How do you think I got free?"

"I hadn't really given it much thought. I just figured they'd probably released you because you were calm and didn't seem dangerous."

"Nope. I had to talk to her first." Natalie's arm was tired of keeping the scrubs pressed against her body.

Schanke noticed that she seemed to be hiding something. He reached over. "Let me see,"

"See what?"

"What you're hiding."

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?"

"The fact that you're keeping your arm tight against your body and haven't moved it the whole time we've been talking."

Natalie reluctantly let the scrubs drop. "I was tired of the drafty gown."

"I think that's part of it. The other part wouldn't happen to be escaping, now would it?"

"No," Natalie said, only partly lying. "I know I'm here for three days. Then I'm free."

Schanke studied her and decided she was probably telling the truth.

"Do you need help changing?"

"I want to try it on my own first."

"Okay. I'll stop by later. I just wanted to see how you were doing today."

"Thanks for dropping by," Natalie said, genuinely pleased he cared enough to come by.

Schanke headed for the elevator and Natalie went into her room. She knew she could change but it wouldn't be easy. At least this time she didn't have to be quite as careful not to break her sutures. She didn't want to, but if it happened, they'd fix her right back up.

Schanke knew how much Natalie hated hospitals and wondered if she would indeed stay put.

Meanwhile, Natalie had changed and slipped back into her robe, tying it up as best she could. She opened her door, grimacing as she pulled the door open, and left.

She headed down the hallway and for the elevator. She pushed the button to call it. When it arrived she stepped on it and pushed the lobby button. She realized she didn't have any shoes. She hoped no one would notice she was barefoot. She slipped out of her robe.

She stepped out of the elevator and left her robe on the nearest bench.

She approached the front door and freedom.

"You lied."

Natalie stopped dead in her tracks, surprised to hear Schanke's voice coming from behind her. She turned to face him.

"I didn't lie. I wasn't planning it when we talked. But... when you left I wondered if I could get out, even if just for a little while." She noticed he approached as she spoke.

"Why not just go outside on one of the patios? Why the front door? That seems more like you're not coming back."

"I don't know why."

"I'll make you a deal. You come back upstairs with me and promise you'll stay put until they release you and I won't tell anyone."

"Okay. Thanks." She saw him looking sternly at her. "I promise to be a good girl until they release me. Happy now?"

"Yeah," he said. He knew she'd keep her promise. "How were you going to get home? You don't even have shoes."

"I hadn't really thought that far ahead. I told you I hadn't planned it."

Schanke escorted her back to her room. "I would get you some slippers but..."

"You're afraid I'd bolt." She saw him nod. "I promised I'd stay here, at least for the next two and a half days."

Natalie entered her room as dinner arrived. She looked it over pleased to see it looked edible, but only tasting would tell her for sure.

"Would you stay a little while?"

"Sure," Schanke said. He hated hospitals and knew she liked them even less than he did. Besides he wanted to make sure she didn't bolt.

Natalie had some trouble settling back into bed.

"Need some help?"

"Yeah," Natalie said, a little reluctantly.

Schanke helped her get comfortable before pulling over the chair.

"Why didn't you get help the first time?"

"It was an accident."

"I would've believed that if you'd had a scar on only one wrist. Natalie, we all care about you," Schanke said. He wasn't good at this kind of conversations and hoped it all came out right. "They give you vacation time for a reason."

"I know. Something always seems to come up at the last minute."

"Or is it someone?"

"We're just friends."

"What I saw on his face when Grace called was NOT just friendship. It is the way I'd react if I heard Myra or Jenny were being taken to the hospital. I have never seen anyone go that pale before, especially without passing out. He broke every known speed law and came close to breaking a few physics ones too. I was afraid we'd have an accident before we got here."

She saw the concerned look on his face and knew there was nothing she could say.

"Natalie, you need to talk to someone. And not just while you're here. You need to get into rehab or you'll destroy your life, not to mention ruining your career and your reputation. You've worked too hard for too long to let that happen."

"I know. I don't want it to happen. I'll do what I have to, to try and prevent it." Natalie remembered meeting Schanke when she had just started at the Coroner's Office and chuckled. She saw his expression and let him in on the joke. "I was just thinking back to our first meeting. I thought you were a bit of a jerk, but you did care about the victims."

"I hope I don't still come off that way."

"No. You've mellowed a bit since then. And usually when you do act like one it's because you truly care about those involved in the case and don't like being jerked around or lied to."

"When I first met you I saw this very attractive young woman. I couldn't believe anyone so young could be qualified for the job. But I remember how much I hated being judged on appearances so I gave you a fair chance to prove yourself, which you very quickly did. You showed you had not only a lot of intelligence and more importantly an ability to really question what you see, not just go for the easy answers. You quickly gained everyone's respect. And you treated your coworkers with respect, even the security people and the janitor. You respected the police and in turn earned our respect. Your big, caring heart has made you very important to all of us. Please talk to us, or a professional before you reach this point again. Promise me you will."

Natalie could see how much he wanted her promise. "I promise I'll talk to someone. Okay?"

"Thank you." He wanted to get back to more cheerful topics. "I suppose you'll be going back to work as soon as you get the stitches out?"

"Of course. I enjoy what I do."

"I still don't see how anyone can enjoy cutting up people."

"It's the crime solving that I enjoy. The solving the puzzle, not the actual slicing and dicing."

"That's good to hear. By the way, how many stitches?"

"Five in each wrist." She saw the curiosity in his eyes, "the same number as the last time."

The nurse entered. "Visiting hours are over, sir." She approached and checked her patient's vitals and checked the bandages. Since all looked well, she didn't have to change the dressings until morning.

"Natalie, I'll see you tomorrow, probably."

"I'll be here," Nat said with a devilish grin.

Schanke had been about to scold her when he noticed her grin and just chuckled. He knew she'd be fine as she still had her sense of humor, as warped and dark as it could be at times.

Nick was at the loft, seated on the couch. The note and a pair of vinyl gloves lay on the table. Nick slipped into the gloves and pulled the suicide note out of the evidence bag. He checked it for fingerprints and found none. The handwriting was very close to Natalie's but was not hers. His heightened senses failed to tell him anything new which didn't surprise him and at the same time frustrated him. He was reminding himself that he was a vampire with 800 years of experience and couldn't figure out who was trying to hurt his best friend, or why. His vague hunches weren't enough.

His door buzzer sounded, startling him out of his thoughts. He stood and approached the control panel.

"Who's there?"

"Grace and Schanke," Grace said.

"Come on up." Nick released the elevator. He quickly walked back over to the couch where he carefully put the letter back into the evidence bag and slipped it under the couch cushion as he didn't have time to hide it any where else. He rushed over to the door so he'd be there when the lift stopped.

A moment later the elevator stopped. Nick pulled open the door and motioned for his friends to enter.

"Nick, why wasn't there a report for her first attempt?" Grace asked.

"She used a fake name, and a fake reason for the wounds, right?" Schanke said.

"Yes," Nick lied. "She said she'd fallen and hit a glass table. It broke and cut her."

"Why didn't you get her help? If you had, maybe this wouldn't have happened," Grace asked.

"We had a long talk and she seemed fine."

"And if she'd gone to see someone, there would be a record of it, and it might get back to work," Schanke said.

Nick nodded.

"She needs help with the drug problem. It won't go away on its own."

"I would've known if she had a drug problem. I found no drugs at her place." Nick knew he could not tell them that someone was out to get Natalie for various reasons, no proof, it would endanger them, and they would not believe him. They would think Natalie was paranoid as well as a drug addict and suicidal.

"Nick, you know she could have them anywhere. She's a doctor and has access to a lot of stuff," Schanke said. He hated to be so cynical, but he had to help one of his friends see the light before it was too late.

"Grace, did you ever see any signs of addiction?"

"I don't know. I did have this small voice in the back of my mind that was beginning to wonder..." Grace said not quite able to admit she thought Nat might have had a problem.

"Same here," Schanke said. "Sorry, partner."

"You know she's going to want to rush right back to work. I think she should take some time off, maybe go somewhere."

"I know, Grace, I know. She's an adult and we can't force her to do anything," Nick said.

"Sometimes that stubbornness of hers is not a good thing," Schanke said.

"I know. Do you think Teri will let her return that quickly?" Nick asked.

"It depends on what the shrink says."

"We really need to find some way to convince her to take some time off. For her own good. She needs to relax. And a little time off to relax wouldn't hurt you either partner. You take even less time off than she does," Schanke said.

"I'm fine. You know we won't be able to convince her if she doesn't want to."

"I know," Schanke said with a sigh.

"If Nat was an addict, wouldn't she be going through withdrawals?" Nick asked. "Have either of you two noticed any signs of that?"

Both Schanke and Grace shook their heads. "But that doesn't mean she isn't one."

Back at the hospital, Natalie was asleep. The nurses peeked in on her every so often, to make sure she had not done any further damage to herself. They didn't expect any trouble but were covering themselves just in case the unexpected happened.

Nick saw the newspaper headline as he had his morning blood and was NOT happy. The headline read 'Drug Addicted Chief Coroner Slits Wrists'. The story talks about how Grace found Natalie in her bathroom near death. How everyone was shocked by the drug addiction, suicide attempt, especially when it was her second attempt in five weeks. He knew Natalie was going to hit the ceiling when she saw the headline and story. And he knew how much damage it would do to her reputation, and it could end her career. He vowed that whoever did this to her was going to pay, one way or another.

Schanke's reading the paper over breakfast and is NOT happy as well. He knew the damage it would do and how badly Natalie would react to it. Myra saw his anger building.

"What's wrong?"

"This stupid article. Why can't they just leave her alone?"

Grace had a similar reaction to the others.

At the hospital Natalie was taking a walk and saw the headlines. She was careful to control her reaction as not to arouse any of the nurse's concern. Inside, she was fuming. She couldn't believe the headline, and knew how damaging it would be.

Nick dropped by the hospital on his way to work and saw the tenseness in Natalie's body and the fury in her eyes.

"I take it you saw the paper."

"What good will it be if I have no career to go back to?" She angrily ranted.

"They'll be legally forced to print a retraction."

"Which they'll bury on some back page in little type," she ranted.

"Not if I have any say in it."

"Nick, you can't whammy the world."

"I don't need to, just a few of the right people."

He also noticed the scrubs she wore and had heard about her swiping them from the doctor's lounge.

The next morning Natalie was awoken by her breakfast being delivered. She ate it as she was quite hungry, and it wasn't bad for hospital food.

A short time later, the counselor entered. She noticed Natalie was still in the scrubs. No one had bothered to try and get her back into a gown as these were just about as good, and they seemed to make her feel more comfortable, which was necessary for the physical and emotional healing she had to do.

"Good morning. How are you?"

"Good morning. I feel pretty good."

"I thought we might try a group session this morning."

"I really don't need it. I'm fine," Natalie said. She saw the therapists expression and reluctantly said, "Okay, I'll go."

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Pretty good. When is the session?"

"In about fifteen minutes. There is one thing I'd like you to do before then," the therapist said as she handed Natalie a plastic cup.

"How am I supposed to get drugs in here?" Natalie asked as she took the cup.

"You are a doctor. It is possible. And someone will need to observe. Would you prefer a nurse?"

Natalie nodded. She wasn't sure why, but somehow a nurse observing her didn't seem as obtrusive as a shrink doing it.

The shrink left and sent two nurses in. They watched as Natalie filled the cup, then one took it from her and let her finish in private.

Natalie wondered how often she'd be required to undergo a drug test and figured it would probably become a weekly part of her life, and hoped she passed them because she would not be able to explain any positive tests. At least not in a way someone other than Nick would believe.

The counselor reentered and they headed down to the group therapy session.

Natalie entered the room first, and saw six other people there, some in robes and some in regular clothes. The therapist entered right behind Natalie. The group checked out the new arrival, wondering if she was in scrubs because she was a doctor, and if so what kind, where she practiced and why she'd tried to kill herself.

"Group, we have a new addition today."

"Hi." The group said some one at a time and some on top of each other's greeting.

"Hi." Natalie found herself a vacant chair.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves, and those who feel like it can tell why they're here," the therapist said.

"I'm Brian and I attempted to take my life." He showed off the bandages on his wrists, startling Natalie a little.

"I'm Lee. I took a bunch of pills."

Natalie heard similar tales from Jane, Rick, Emily, and Anna.

It was her turn to talk. "I'm Natalie." She knew she couldn't tell them the truth, that someone was out to get her or they'd think she was delusional, paranoid and would keep her.

"How many in this room have a drug problem?" Amanda asked.

Half the room raised a hand.

"Natalie, what brings you here?" Emily asked.

"I don't know. I fell asleep on my couch and woke up in my hospital room with both wrists sutured. They found Phenobarbital in my blood but I don't take drugs."

"We all went through the denial phase. The sooner you admit your problems the sooner you can get help," Anna said.

"And the sooner you get help, the sooner you'll recover," Rick said. "It took me weeks to admit I had a drug problem."

"I'm not an addict," Natalie sternly said. "I don't have a drug problem."

The rest of the group knew they wouldn't get through to her until she was ready to listen. They had all been there before.

Amanda didn't push Natalie to talk, noticing that she did better one on one than in a group. She wondered if Natalie would open up more in time.

Natalie listened to the stories of her group mates, surprised to find them all similar, and eerily close to her own life in some ways.

Later that afternoon Grace stopped by to see Natalie.

"Hi, Grace."

"Hi, Natalie. You're looking better."

"I feel better. I can't wait to get out of here."

"That would be the perfect time for a vacation. Somewhere warm and sunny, with cute guys to serve your every desire."

"That does sound nice, but I get that without leaving home."

"Lucky you."

Natalie knew what Grace was trying to do. She couldn't take a vacation, at least not until she knew why someone was trying to destroy her life. She knew they might very well follow her and kill her. Nick or her other friends wouldn't be around to help.

"You lied to me," Grace said.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident. I didn't want you jumping to the conclusion you did, that I tried to kill myself."

"Are you an addict? Did you try to kill yourself?"

"No. I know you won't believe me. I'm not sure I'd believe myself if I was anyone else."

"I don't know what to believe. The evidence is very compelling. But I know how you feel about suicide. I also know people change. You've been acting different for the last few months." Grace realized she'd been a little harsher than she'd meant to and softened her tone. "I'm your friend and I hope you know that. I care about you and don't like seeing you hurting."

"I know. I'm glad you're still my friend."

"I'll be your friend until the very end, and I hope that's when we're both old and gray."

"So do I."

That evening, Amanda stopped by the Coroner's Office to talk with Grace, as she was Natalie's best friend.

Grace met Amanda at the entrance and they went for a cup of coffee. They talked as they walked.

"How is Natalie doing?" Grace asked concerned.

"She's doing good. She should be released in a couple days. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay. I'm worried about her. She rarely takes any time off. She pushes herself too hard."

"She does seem driven, but not totally addicted to her work. Believe me, I've seen far worse cases of workaholism. Where they can't leave for even one day. I don't sense that in her. I think for her it's more that if she doesn't do it now she'll have twice as much to do when she comes back."

"Makes sense. A lot of our work is time sensitive.

Natalie knew her three days were up and should be released any time now. Her therapist entered.

"When do I get sprung from here?" Natalie asked.

"I want to hold you a couple more days."

"Why?" Natalie asked stunned.

"There are a few reasons. I think you know what most of them are."

"Yeah, I think I do," Natalie said. "When's the next session?"

"About half an hour."

"I'll be there."

Half an hour later Natalie was in the group therapy room along with the rest of the group. She was still wearing the scrubs instead of the standard hospital gown.

"Who wants to go first?"

"I will," Natalie said. She knew what Amanda wanted from her, and was going to give it to her even if it was a complete lie.

"Very good, Natalie."

"I'm Natalie and I'm here because I tried to kill myself. I also have a drug problem." Natalie showed the bandages on her wrists.

"Very good, Natalie. I'm proud of you. Do you know why these things happened?"

"Yes. I'm overworked, overstressed, overtired, had a big fight with Nick a few weeks ago. We did make up after the fight. I haven't had a two or three day weekend in longer than I can remember. My knee acts up at all the wrong times and is getting worse with each year. I know I should have it fixed, but I can't take the time off. I probably have enough vacation and sick leave to take off most of this year but can't use it because I'm too busy working." Natalie knew it was accurate but not to the extreme degree she was indicating here. She was going to say whatever Amanda wanted to hear so she could get the hell out of the hospital. She wanted to be home where she could be trying to find out who was doing this to her and why.

"And do you know any ways to make life more enjoyable?"

"I know plenty of ways. But how can I do any of them when one emergency or another keeps me at work, or calls me in? We're understaffed and under funded. I had to let a lab tech and an orderly go last month, which just makes more work for all of us. I'm basically it on the night shift. There are three coroners during the day shift."

"What if you went out of town or let everyone know that during these two or three days off you would be unreachable except for a massive disaster. If you did this once a month it would help greatly," Amanda said.

"I like the sound of that," Natalie said cheerfully. "I'll give it a try, if I ever get out of here."

"If you keep on like you have been, you'll be out of here in a couple days," Amanda said.

Natalie kept telling them what they wanted to hear, and submitting to a drug test when asked to. She was doing everything she could to get herself released. All the tests came out negative, which only helped her case. She hated being in the hospital. The only good thing about it was she didn't have to do much for herself, which made allowing her wounds to heal much easier.


	7. Chapter 7

Nick arrived for his nightly visit and hoped they released Natalie soon, as he could tell she was climbing the walls and knew it would only get worse the longer they kept her.  
"How's it going tonight?"

"Great, just great," she said sarcastically. "I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated. They wouldn't believe the truth, said I was in denial. Yet when I told them what they wanted to hear, they believed every word and couldn't wait to hear more. Get me out of here before I really do lose my mind."

"I'm working on it. If you can't wait, I could always..."

"No. That wouldn't help anything. Sure it might get me out of here, but problems might still pop up. I guess I just have to tough it out. Please get me out of here before I lose what's left of my mind," she pleaded.

The door opened and Amanda entered. She saw her patient's hopeful look.

"Yes, I've come with good news. Since you've done very well in therapy, I think it's safe to send you home. I want you to talk to someone the next time you're feeling down. I don't want to see you back here."

"I will. You won't. When do I get out?"

"Is the morning soon enough?"

"I guess," Nat said a bit disappointed. She didn't want to spend one more night here.

"I suppose I could see about getting you released tonight, if you have someone to take you home." Amanda said, sensing it might be best for her patient to be home tonight rather than tomorrow morning.

"I'll take her home," Nick said.

"I'll be back shortly," Amanda said as she left.

"I can't wait to sleep in my own bed. To eat my own food."

"Want some company tonight?"

Nick saw Natalie's suggestive wiggling of her eyebrows and knew she was teasing him.

"Nat..." Nick chuckled. "At least you haven't lost your sense of humor."

"Much longer here and I would've," Natalie said. "What's taking her so long?"

"Maybe it's a good sign. Maybe it means she's having the paperwork redone."

"You're right." Natalie picked up her glass and felt a slight twinge in the sutures. "I also can't wait to get these out."

"How much longer?"

"Unfortunately, probably another week. I hope it's less as they're beginning to itch." She saw his expression change. "It's okay, it means they're healing fine. Remember, it happened last time too."

"I remember," Nick said. He saw her growing more anxious and restless the longer Amanda was gone.

A few minutes later the door opened and Amanda entered again. "It wasn't easy but I managed to spring you tonight. There are two things you need to do first."

"Thank you!" Natalie said cheerfully. It hit Natalie. "Nick, this is all I have to wear, and they probably want them back."

"I'll be back in half an hour. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll keep her busy while you're gone."

"That much paperwork?" Natalie groaned.

"Nah, just a few minutes worth. We can talk," she saw Natalie's expression subtly change. "About anything you'd like. No session tonight. However, I do need you to pass the last drug test before I can let you sign the paperwork."

Natalie grumbled as Amanda opened the door and motioned for the closest two nurses to enter. She stepped outside while they entered and watched Natalie until she'd filled and turned over the sample cup. She was then allowed to finish in private.

The sample was taken down to the lab by a nurse.

"What are you going to do tonight?"

"Grab some dinner from anywhere but here, then go home and sleep soundly in my own bed. Maybe watch a movie with Nick first."

"Sounds like a great plan. I'm not so lucky. I'm here all night. Then I'll probably go home and crash."

"Tomorrow, I'll take advantage of my time off and sleep late. I won't be allowed back to work until the sutures come out. Maybe take a long walk, or go to the ROM. I'll do whatever I feel like doing."

"Good for you. On my next day off I have a list of chores to do. Errands I have to run. Maybe I'll find a little time for myself."

"Maybe the doctor needs to take some of her own advice," Nat teased.

"I do. Maybe I'll do just that. Go to a movie, or out to dinner."

"I have a bunch of errands and chores to do. I'm going to try and postpone most of them for another day or so."

The nurse entered and handed Amanda the paper containing the test results. "Congratulations. You passed." With that, Amanda set the clipboard of forms on the tray table and handed Natalie a pen.

Nick returned and was a little surprised to see that Natalie was just now signing the paperwork. Natalie signed the paperwork with a minor twinge from the sutures. She couldn't wait for Nick to get back.

"That was quick," Natalie said, wondering if he'd flown there and back.

"I hit all the green lights, and the streets were pretty empty. I'll wait outside."

"Do you need any assistance?" Amanda asked.

"I'll be fine."

Amanda left and Natalie changed out of the scrubs and into her own clothes, being careful not to reopen her wounds. She was grateful there weren't too many buttons or zippers, and her shoes were slip on.

When she was dressed she left the room, bag slipped over her arm.

"Let's get out of here," Natalie said, not wanting to spend one more second in the hospital than she absolutely had to.

Natalie led Nick out of her hospital room.

"How about stopping off at... What time is it?" she asked.

"Eleven pm. Most places are closing, if not already closed."

"I know," Natalie said with a small sigh. "How about the diner?"

"If that's where you'd like to go."

"It's probably the only place open so it'll do."

"I'll take you out for a nice dinner tomorrow night. Okay?"

"Sounds great," she said with a smile.

They reached the front entrance of the hospital.

"Can you get this off?" Natalie asked as she held up her wrist containing the hospital bracelet.

Nick carefully ripped it off and handed it to her.

"I think I'll hold onto this," Natalie said.

"Why?"

"In case we need it as evidence. Or in case I decide to shove it down his throat."

"Whose?"

"Whoever did this," Natalie said as she held up a bandaged wrist. "Whoever ordered this."

"Good idea to keep it. Want me to hold onto it for safekeeping?"

"Sure. Your place is a little more secure."

They both knew no place was secure from those with the skill and determination to gain access. Both shuddered at the thought. She handed him her hospital bracelet. Which he securely stuck into his jacket pocket.

There were several reporters waiting for her to step outside the door. Once she and Nick did, they shoved microphones in her face.

"Dr. Lambert, do you have anything to say about your drug addiction and suicide attempt?" One of the reporters asked.

"No. It's none of your business."

"Detective Knight, how about you? How did it feel when you learned about both?"

"How do you think it felt?"

Nick helped Natalie past the reporters, shielding her from them as they made their way to the car. They followed Nick and Natalie to the car, despite Nick's trying to keep them back.

Nick unlocked the car and opened the door for her, shutting it after she was settled into her seat. He walked around to the driver's side and got in, shutting the door. He helped her with her seatbelt before fastening his. He saw her sigh with relief as he started the car.

They noticed the press still following them and made their way to the loft. Once they pulled into the garage, she truly relaxed.

They headed upstairs to wait out the reporters.

"Nick, I hate this. How am I supposed to do anything if I'm constantly hounded by them?"

"If they keep it up, we'll see if we can't sue them for harassment. Or at least bring a couple of them in for stalking. I know we probably couldn't hold them long, but maybe it would make them think twice."

"Or just make it worse."

"We'll deal with it. Okay?" He put his fingers under her chin and made him look him in the eyes.

"Okay," she said with a sigh.

"What about dinner?"

"Do you think they're gone?"

Nick flipped on the video camera by the door and saw they were still there. He walked over to the phone and dialed the precinct.

"Captain, do you think you can send a unit over to my place?"

"Is something wrong?" Cohen asked a little concerned.

"The reporters have been hounding us since we left the hospital. They followed us to the loft and won't leave."

"I'll send a unit by. I'll send a unit by both of your places every couple of hours for the next day or two."

"Thanks, Captain."

As soon as Nick hung up, Natalie's expression asked what Cohen had said. Nick filled her in and saw her relief, along with frustration and anger.

"I should not need this."

"I know."

"While we wait, how about changing the bandages to something a little less noticeable?"

"Sure."

Natalie headed over to the couch while Nick headed for the bathroom to grab a couple bandages, then he joined her on the couch. He unwrapped her wrists then flipped on the light. Both he and Natalie examined the sutured wounds, noticing how well they were healing.

Nick picked up the first bandage, opened the package, removed the plastic backing and applied the sheer bandage to her wrist, knowing the skin would still be a little tender around the stitches. He then did the same to the other wrist.

After he did that, he removed the surveillance detection device from it's secret hiding place and swept the loft, pleased when it came up clean. They both relaxed, knowing they were safe here, at least for the moment.

Nick's phone rang a few minutes later. Nick reached behind him and answered it. He thanked the caller and hung up.

"The coast is clear. The unit will stay there for a few minutes to make sure we get out undisturbed."

Natalie sighed, relieved and frustrated.

"I should not need a police escort to go out to a diner."

"I know. They'll lose interest before long. Something else will come up and take the attention away from you."

"I hope it's soon, and that no one has to suffer a tragedy."

Nick and Natalie headed down to the car and pulled out, pleased to see that indeed the coast was clear.

Before long they arrived at the diner and were relieved that no one had tailed them. Nat unfastened her seat belt while Nick undid his. He got out of the car and walked around to her side and opened her door for her. She nodded her thanks as she got out. He shut and locked the doors.

She pulled down her sleeves as they approached the entrance to the diner. They entered and were quickly shown to a booth and handed menus.

"I thought you wanted take out," Nick asked after they were alone.

"I did. But I've been cooped up so long..."

The waiter returned to take their orders. Natalie ordered a hearty breakfast and was both pleased and surprised when Nick ordered a smaller breakfast.

The waiter left.

"If someone is watching us, the best thing I can do is be as human as possible," Nick whispered, his face close to hers.

"You're right." Natalie was pleased that this part of the situation was working in her favor, mainly because Nick had to eat.

Nick choked down a few bites, before feeling as if he'd throw up if he ate one more thing. When he saw how happy it made Natalie he smiled back at her. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yes."

She had a little trouble with the utensils, but nowhere near as much trouble as she'd had earlier in the week. She took it slow and easy, not wanting to reopen the wounds. Also, it didn't hurt as much if she took it easy.

After they ate they took a walk in the park, at Natalie's request. Nick knew it was a reaction to being cooped up during the last week. He indulged her, pleased to see her healthy once again.

When Natalie tired they headed back to the car, stopping by the video store to rent a couple of movies, and then the grocery store to restock her fridge after a week's absence.

Natalie grew slightly uneasy as Nick parked the car.

"Grace offered to clean up the mess but I couldn't let her put herself through that. I cleaned it up."

"Thank you," Natalie said as she kissed him on the cheek.

They headed up to her apartment and entered. They hung up their jackets in the coat closet. Nick then set the grocery bags on the kitchen counter.

"Will you set up the movie while I take a quick shower?"

"Sure," Nick said as he started unpacking and putting away the groceries.

Natalie entered her bedroom and shut the door behind her. She then entered the bathroom where she carefully stripped off her clothes and dropped them in a pile on the floor. She turned on the shower and once the water warmed up, she stepped in. She poured a small amount of shampoo into the palm of her hand and proceeded to carefully wash her hair, ignoring the twinges of pain from the movement, and from the suds soaking through the pores of the bandages. It did not sting quite as badly as it had earlier in the week when she had gotten soap on the wounds accidentally while washing her hands and face.

She slipped into her robe after turning off the water. She tied the belt, again ignoring the twinge of pain. She carefully removed the wet bandages from her wrists and dropped them into the trash.

She grabbed a towel and very carefully started to dry her hair, not wanting to rip loose the stitches. She did it long enough to get the drips and knew the robe would soak up the rest of the water over the next couple of minutes.

She hung up her towel and headed into her bedroom where she changed into a t-shirt, sweats and thick socks. The sweatshirt would soak up some of the moisture from her hair, but would dry quickly enough.

She returned to her bathroom to hang up her robe and grab her hairbrush.

She opened her bedroom door and headed out to join Nick on the couch, hairbrush in hand.

Nick noticed that her sweatshirt was pushed up slightly at the wrists, exposing the stitches.

She settled onto the couch next to him.

"Which would like me to do first?" He indicated the brush in her hand and the bandages on the table. He took the brush from her and laid it on the coffee table next to the bandages.

She gestured towards the bandages. "The air still stings them."

Nick nodded and picked up the first sealed bandage package. He bandaged one wrist, then the other with the same sheer bandages he'd used the last time, and earlier this evening.

Once he'd finished that, he picked up the brush and gently started to work out the tangles. He loved the feel of her chestnut hair as he ran her brush and his hands through the wavy mass before him.

She enjoyed the way he carefully brushed her thick mane.

They both knew she was able to brush her hair, even if it did hurt a little, but during the last incident they had discovered how much they enjoyed this simple act. It had started when her wounds were fresh and it hurt too much for her to brush her hair. He had brushed it that first time to help her, but the enjoyment they both received from it had turned it into a daily ritual, at least until that first set of stitches had been removed by Nick. They took advantage of this opportunity to return to that ritual, if only for the next week.

Once her hair had been brushed thoroughly, Nick set the brush on the end table and started the movie.

Natalie barely made it through the movie. After it finished, Nick scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed.

"Night, Nat," He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Night, Nick."

He helped her crawl under the covers, turned out her light and shut the door on his way out.

He secured the living room blinds and made himself comfortable on the couch.

Late the next afternoon Natalie awoke to the heavenly smell of chocolate almond coffee.

She headed out of the bedroom and was met half-way to the kitchen by Nick holding a steaming mug of coffee.

Natalie took the mug from him and deeply inhaled the fragrance. She blew on it before taking a sip. "Mmmmm..." she nearly purred.

"I take it you approve?" He asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Very much. Thank you," she said gracing him with a large, warm smile.

"Later we'll have that nice dinner I promised you."

"Sounds great," Natalie said as she sipped her coffee.

They talked for a while before Natalie dressed for dinner. She had a little trouble finding the right outfit, one that would cover the bandages. Nick changed after she was finished in the bedroom."

Nick lead Natalie to the car and they headed out to one of the finest restaurants in Toronto. He had not told her where they were going, just that it was a very fine restaurant.

Natalie was surprised when they pulled up to El Piatro. She had heard of the excellent food but it was out of her price range, except for a special occasion.

"I promised you a nice dinner, and this is the best I have to offer," Nick said, loving the expression on her face.

"I think it'll do," she said with a grin.

Nick escorted her into the restaurant, where they were quickly shown to the best table and handed menus.

Nick ordered a bottle of the finest champagne to start things off. He knew it was okay, that she wasn't taking any pain medication. She didn't like the side effects, so she refused to take them.

Natalie hated restaurants that printed their menus in a foreign language. Chinatown was the only exception in her mind.

"Would you like me to order for you?" Nick asked.

Natalie nodded, curious to see what he would choose for her.

The waiter returned and Nick ordered, starting with the appetizer, then moving onto the main course and dessert.

She noticed he'd ordered two different items for each course which both surprised and pleased her.

"Is it easier?"

"A little. I still have problems with most of it, but there are a few that are easier."

"Sounds like we're making slow but somewhat steady progress."

"I hope so." Nick looked at her a moment, studying her before speaking. "Are you..." Nick didn't know how to phrase it. He didn't want to ruin the night, but needed to know.

"Am I what?" She asked curiously.

"Are you doing this for purely scientific reasons like you once stated, or are you doing this for a more personal reason?"

"I'll admit it started out purely scientific but very quickly became personal. I kept trying to tell myself that it was only scientific for both of us, but a part of me knew that it was much more than that. I could tell that you felt the same way I did, even if neither of us could bring ourselves to openly admit it, even to ourselves."

"I always did say you were brilliant," he said. "Do you like THAT side of me better or do you like the man?"

"I like all of you. It's what makes you who you are. Would I like the man without the other part? Yes. Am I attracted to THAT other side? Yes."

"Why do you like the darkness? Is it some dangerous thrill it gives you?"

"Nick, we all have dark sides. A part of me is attracted to that part of you, but that's just human nature. Most of me is attracted to the man. To the man who controls the darkness," Natalie said. "I know you've sensed my darker streak. And probably have seen it in the blood you tasted. Does it attract you?"

"How did you know?"

"Your attitude change the first time. You suddenly believed me without a doubt. And it would've been hard to accept that with all that blood around that you wouldn't have tried a drop. Even if it was just to reassure yourself that I was telling the truth. And especially after tasting my blood this time."

"I did sense it from the moment we first talked. And yes, I did see it in the first drop. And yes, it is attractive, but that's not what draws me to you. It's the big hearted person I care for."

"If you ever change your mind about our project, I hope you will let me know," Natalie said.

"I will. I hope you will do the same."

"I will."

Nick sensed the waiter's approach and changed the subject.

"I hope you're hungry."

"Starving."

The waiter set their appetizers before them. Natalie loved Nick's choices. He had picked them each something different, wanting her to experience as much wonderful food tonight as she could, hoping it would help boost her mood, give her a pleasant night to remember if things got worse, which he somewhat thought they might.

Natalie was having thoughts similar to his, but pushed them aside.

"How about no more serious discussion for the rest of the night?" Natalie asked somewhat lighthearted.

"Fair enough," Nick responded in the same tone she'd used.

Nick tasted a little of everything set before them, leaving the rest to Natalie to eat as much or as little of as she wanted. She tried everything, finishing off the things she really liked. She was careful to leave room for desert. Later that night her wounds started to itch. She knew it was a sign that they were healing, but it was also a bit on the annoying side.

By the next night it was more intense and she was tempted to scratch, but knew she couldn't.

"Nat, what's wrong?"

"It itches." She fought the growing temptation to scratch. The more the wound itched, the more she wanted to scratch, and the greater the temptation.

Nick did his best to keep her busy in an attempt to keep her mind off of it. She did notice that the busier she kept herself the less time she had to think about it and the less tempted she was to scratch.

Nat was happy as she was most likely going to get her sutures out tonight. She waited for Nick to drop by and take her to the doctor. The itching had been unbearable for the last week and made her a bit cranky. It was so hard not to scratch.

Nick arrived and they left together. He hoped the sutures came out as he didn't know how much longer she could take it, not to mention how much more he and the rest of her friends could put up with her crankiness.

Before long they were walking into the doctor's office. Natalie was ushered into the examination room where she took a seat on the exam table. She pushed up her sleeves and gently removed the bandages.

The doctor entered, examined the wounds and decided that it was indeed time for the sutures to come out. He carefully cut the string down the middle and pulled out each thread. When he was finished with one wrist he started on the other. Natalie noticed that the scars were a little wider than the set Nick had sutured. The current set were about as wide as a pencil.

"I do hope I won't see you back here again for this same problem?"

"You won't," Natalie said, hoping that whoever had done this to her would not make a liar out of her. "When can I return to work?"

"I want you to keep the wounds cleaned and covered for another week. I would prefer it if you stayed home another week, but if you'll stick to paperwork and things not involving contact with bodies, organs or anything of that nature, you can go back to work in two days."

"I'll need the paperwork from you before I'll be allowed back," Natalie said. "Maybe I'll take the week off. I hate doing nothing but paperwork."

"I think it's for the best. It will allow your wrists to finish healing without the extra stress work would put on them."

"And who knows when I'll get time off again."

The doctor rebandaged her wrists and walked her out as he was headed that direction.

Nick was waiting for Natalie in the waiting room.

"Well?"

"I got them out," Natalie said with a smile. Natalie told Nick what the doctor had told her.

He was pleased that she would not be returning to work before the wounds had fully healed. And that she would take the week off.

After Natalie was dropped off at home, she called work and told them that it would be another week before she could return.

Natalie relaxed over the week, getting antsy towards the end of the week. Part of her was looking forward to returning to work as she was bored. She'd read the novels she'd wanted to, watched a bunch of movies she had wanted to see. She'd been to the museum. She'd walked in the park almost every day and eaten out most of the time, when Nick hadn't ordered food to be delivered, or one of her friend's had not brought over food, often home cooked. The other part of her was enjoying the time off, and another part of her was not looking forward to the looks she'd get, the whispers behind her back, or coworkers treating her like she was nuts or would go nuts if they said the wrong thing to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Natalie took a long hot soak in the tub before her first night back, wanting to be as relaxed as possible, knowing she'd probably need it to deal with everything.  
She showed up at her boss' office door about half an hour before her shift was scheduled to start.

"Come in Natalie."

"Here's the paperwork."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. If I stay home one more day..."

"Okay. There will be a few new rules."

Natalie knew this was coming. She also had a good idea what they would be.

"You are to attend a daily Narcotics Anonymous meeting, or if you prefer, an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting daily for the next month, after that we'll reevaluate it. You will be taking a drug test every week. If one comes back positive you will be suspended without pay until two consecutive ones come back clean. Your second suspension will mean you're fired. Any problems with that?"

"No." Natalie knew she had no say in the matter. She hated it, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"I want you on restricted duty this week. We'll start you out on paperwork duty and when I think you're ready we'll add in other duties. You will have to have someone witness your work. I trust you. It's to make sure there are no legal problems in court. I was ordered to make sure someone observes everything." She saw Natalie's expression. "It can't be Grace. It has to be someone impartial. I also don't want you working overtime this week, unless there is a crucial reason for it. You will not have access to the drug locker for the time being."

"And I guess someone will keep a very close eye on all my tools to make sure I don't hurt myself again?" Natalie said trying not to be sarcastic.

"Actually, yes. But not for that reason," Terri quickly added, seeing the storm cloud brewing. "All these terms were dictated to me. I have no choice but to pass them along, and to enforce them."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just frustrating."

"And this isn't going to make you any less frustrated. You need to take a drug test before you can start work tonight."

Natalie gritted her teeth, "Okay."

"Go down to the infirmary and they'll see to it."

"Okay. After you're done, bring me the results and I'll return your badge to you."

"Okay."

Natalie headed down to take her test. She noticed the looks she got, and saw conversations suddenly stop when she approached. She wanted to shout 'I'm fine. Behavior like this IS going to make me crazy.'

Natalie hated being observed as she filled up the test cup. At least they let her finish in private.

She was happy when she passed the test and took the results back to her boss.

She was NOT happy when she noticed her ID badge was different. She knew she had a lot of trust to re-earn and that would take time.

Grace was waiting in Natalie's office. "Welcome back. Are sure you're not rushing things?" She noticed Natalie's new badge, lowering her security clearance.

"I'm sure. All the paperwork says I'm sane, so I must be," she said lightly.

"You're fine," Grace said, knowing what Nat was doing.

"Besides, if I'd stayed home one more day I really would've lost my mind. I ran out of things to do a few days ago."

"Not much paperwork for you to do right now. The temp was good paperwork wise, but needs work on his social skills. I'm glad you're back."

"Thanks. I'm glad I was missed. So, what's the latest info?"

"Your return has caused quite a buzz. All the usual questions are being asked. And of course they will be trying to get a glimpse of the scars."

"I would love to have some fun with them. Wanna help?"

"What do you have in mind?" Grace asked. She knew how much Natalie hated the small minded gossips both here and at the precinct. She now knew Nat was definitely back to her old self.

"I should go change into my scrubs and then grab a cup of coffee and let them all see what they want, get it over with. Or I could purposely keep them hidden and make them really work for a glimpse. What do you think?"

"Both have their good and bad points. Depends on how quickly you want to get past that part. You do know that if you keep it from them, they'll be even more determined to see them. Which could be amusing."

"Yeah. To see how far they'll go just to get a glimpse. But it will also be incredibly annoying after a while." Natalie thought a moment. "What if I make them work for it until I've had enough, then make it a little easier for them? But not make it totally easy." A wicked grin came over her as she had an idea. "Wanna make a wager on how long before someone asks about them?"

"Sure. How about for lunch?"

"Fair enough. What's your pick?"

"I say two days," Grace said.

"I say a day."

Just then Nick and Schanke walked in.

"Welcome back, Natalie," Schanke said. "What are you discussing?"

"How long before someone asks about the scars. Grace and I made a little wager. Loser buys lunch."

"That sounds warped. But I like it," Schanke said. "Care to do one for the precinct?"

"Sure, why not. I could always use a few bucks. What do you say... five dollars?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll take two days," Schanke said. "Partner, you going to get in on this?"

"I say two and a half days," Nick said.

"I'll pick a day," Natalie said.

"So, what sort of restrictions do they have on you?" Schanke asked. He and Nick had noted the first one, the new ID badge.

Natalie described the new restrictions.

"That sounds pretty harsh, but since you are an important part of the legal system..."

"I know, Schank. I know. What brings you two by?"

"We just came to welcome you back. Get away from the precinct for a little while."

"Let me guess, you're behind on your paperwork again, Schanke?"

He just nodded.

"Apparently I don't have that problem," Natalie gloated. "The temp seemed to be a paperwork whiz."

Nick's phone rang, summoning him and Schanke out to the field. Natalie wanted to go but remembered she wasn't allowed to, yet.

Natalie headed out to the break room to grab a cup of coffee and a snack. She watched all the conversations stop as soon as they saw her. Some people looked away and others looked at her a little uneasily.

Natalie noticed those of that did look at her, most of them were trying to see her scars. Natalie pretended she didn't notice, not wanting to influence their reactions one way or another.

Her coworkers noticed she seemed normal enough.

During the night shift, Natalie had to interact with a few of her coworkers. She was her usual self, ignoring their uneasiness. There were only a couple that seemed to have trouble dealing with her, the rest were uneasy at first but as soon as they saw she seemed her usual self they relaxed around her.

Grace was in the locker room shortly after the first coworker caught a glimpse of Natalie's scars while she was reaching for something. The coworker was relating the details to her friends.

"She has TWO scars on each wrist, one right under the other. One is thicker than the other. I can't believe that she did it TWICE. I guess it was the drugs."

"I'd never peg her for a suicide or a drug addiction. She always seemed happy enough and quite together."

"I guess it's true, you never really know someone, do you?"

"Do you think she'll try it again?"

"Do you think she'll be able to stay clean?"

Grace had enough and returned to Natalie's office.

"I owe you lunch. I thought it might've taken a little longer," Grace said as she entered.

"I thought it might as well, but you know how people are. They love good gossip. What could be better than my turning into a suicidal drug addict? That I'd be the last one they'd expect to do it. And now I suppose they're speculating on if I'll try it again and if I can stay clean."

Grace was a bit surprised and it showed. "How'd you know?"

"It wasn't that hard. It's what would be running through our minds. I KNOW it has to have run through you, Schanke and Nick's mind at least once."

"You're right. It did. And yes, we'd be thinking the same thing."

Later that shift, Nick and Schanke entered Natalie's office. As soon as she saw them she started grinning. They knew that grin and reached into their pockets.

"I should've known I didn't have a chance," Schanke grumbled as he handed over his five dollars. "I'm glad we didn't bet more."

Nick handed over his as well. Natalie happily took the ten dollars and stuck them into her pocket.

"Thanks guys. According to Grace, Kelly saw me as I was reaching for something, and quickly reported it to all her friends, who were asking each other the standard questions, and making the expected comments."

The next afternoon Natalie had to go to her Narcotics Anonymous meeting, knowing that she would be checked up on. It was the only free time she had that coordinated with the time of a meeting, since her return to work. She knew she had a ton of other things she should be doing, but since she wanted to keep working, she had to give up part of every afternoon to attend a meeting.

She parked and entered the building. She found the room and took a deep breath before entering. She helped herself to a cup of coffee and a couple cookies, then found an empty seat.

Before long everyone took their seat and the meeting started. Natalie was immediately picked out as a first timer and asked if she wanted to stand and say anything. She didn't want to but knew she had to. She knew no one had control over what she said or didn't say, so she could say as much or as little as she wanted to.

She took a deep breath and stood.

"Hi. My name's Natalie and I'm a drug addict. Phenobarbital was my drug of choice."

The group welcomed her. The leader, Cassandra, asked "Natalie, do you mind telling everyone how you started?"

She didn't want to, but knew the more cooperative she was here the better it would look in the reports to her boss, and her boss's boss. She didn't know how detailed the report would be.

"I'm not sure how it started. I didn't know I had a problem until I wound up in the hospital. No, I didn't OD, but I'm not ready to go into that yet."

"You did excellent for a first time," Cassandra said.

The group applauded, showing their support for her. Natalie sat down.

The guy next to Natalie stood. "My name's Michael and I'm a drug addict. I started taking amphetamines to stay awake during my long drives. I had an extremely tight schedule and that was the only way I could keep it. I drove long haul trucks. Until my drug addiction caused me to be fired."

After the meeting Natalie went up to Cassandra and pulled a sheet of paper out of her pocket.

"I need you to sign this to prove I was here."

"Okay." Cassandra had signed several of these over the last few years. "You did a good job tonight. I hope you choose to stay with our group." Cassandra signed Natalie's paperwork, noticing that Natalie was supposed to be attending daily meetings, at least for the next month.

"Thanks. I probably will when they don't conflict with my work schedule."

"If you like our group, I can recommend a few other groups to go to for the times where there is a work conflict."

"I'd like that."

Cassandra wrote down several names and times for her and handed her the paper. Natalie took the paper from her, looked over the names and times.

"Thanks."

Natalie left, checking her watch as she did so. She just had time to stop by the loft and hoped he still had some food left. Then it would be time for another shift. She needed to talk to him as he was the ONLY one who knew she wasn't suicidal or a drug addict.

Natalie entered the loft just as Nick was coming down the stairs. He could tell that something was bothering her. Something different from the stuff that had been bothering her since strange things started happening a couple months ago.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"These stupid meetings I have to go to. I have other stuff I need to do then, more important stuff. The only reason I'm going is that I want to work."

She fixed herself a quick breakfast as they talked.

"Please tell me you found a clue."

"Sorry." He saw her heavy sigh. "I won't give up until you're cleared."

"I know. It's just so frustrating."

Natalie arrived at the Coroner's Office and headed straight to her boss's office. She had to wait a few minutes before entering.

"Good evening, Natalie. How are you tonight?"

"Good evening, Terri. I'm okay," Natalie said as she handed her boss the form she had signed at the meeting.

"Very good. One more thing and you can start your shift. Keep this up and you'll be back in the field in no time. And if you can test clean for a month, then you'll only have to take them once a week. And your meetings will be once a week, unless you need to go more often."

Natalie grinned. She realized she'd probably do anything she had to do in order to get back in the field. Even if it was as humiliating as the daily drug tests and having everything she did during her shift observed, all her files were read before they were filed, or released. She couldn't wait for the weekly drug tests and weekly meetings to kick in.

Terri initialed the form and returned it to Natalie. Natalie tucked it away and headed for the infirmary. She waited there for her drug test to come back as the nurse wouldn't let her leave. As soon as the results came back Terri was called. Natalie passed and was allowed to start her shift.

Natalie attended daily meetings and passed her drug test at the start of every shift for two weeks now. She could tell how pleased everyone was with her staying clean. She'd received a pleasant surprise that morning. As a reward she was allowed back out in the field. She still had to be watched. Terry had seen how restless Natalie was doing paperwork only and decided it was best to send her back out to the field.

About half an hour into Natalie's shift, she was called to a crime scene.

Natalie arrived at the crime scene along with her shadow. She accepted it as the price for working. Nick and Schanke saw her and approached.

"Congratulations," Schanke said. "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks. I am so glad to be out of the lab. You know how boring paperwork duty is," Natalie said.

"Yeah, I know," Schanke said.

Nick and Schanke headed off to check out the crime scene while Natalie and her shadow examined the corpse. About forty minutes later Nick and Schanke headed back to Natalie.

"The TOD seems to be about two hours ago. Cause was a blunt force trauma to the back of the skull. I'm sure the rest of the beating didn't help matters any. He's mid thirties."

"His name's Brian Thomas. He worked for Baker, Holland and Thomas. He'd recently been made a partner in the law firm," Nick said.

"That's young," Natalie said.

"Yeah. It seems he excelled on a few high profile cases and the partners were impressed," Schanke said.

Natalie continued to do well back on full duty, but hated having someone watching her every move, checking everything she did. The fact she was getting used to it unnerved her a little. At first her shadow didn't have much to do with Natalie when they weren't in the middle of someone, a crime scene or paperwork. Over the weeks Natalie's personality made it hard for her to keep to herself so much. She liked Natalie. She found herself straddling that fine line between her duty and friendship. Their discussions during autopsies and during the slow times had showed Chris Natalie was indeed one of the best and the brightest they had. After about a week she found it harder and harder not to respond when Natalie needed someone to bounce ideas off of. On a difficult case, she gave in. Natalie needed to bounce her ideas off someone and she had a few comments to make. They both grew to like that part of their forced partnership.

It was time for Natalie's weekly drug test. She had to pass it before she would be allowed to start her shift. She headed straight for the infirmary and took the test. She headed for her office believing it would turn out to be negative just like every one for the past month had been.

Natalie had opened the first file in the stack on her desk when Terri came in.

"Natalie, you're suspended until the next two drug tests come back clean."

"What?" Natalie said stunned.

"You promised me you'd stay clean. I believed you. I thought you'd be the one that wouldn't slip."

Natalie didn't know what to say. Grace entered just in time to hear Terri's last sentence. She saw the surprise on Natalie's face.

"Natalie?" Grace asked, hoping her suspicions were wrong.

Natalie heard the disappointment in her friend's voice and it hurt. "I'll see you later, Grace."

"We WILL talk about this after work. Your place or mine?"

"Might as well be mine," Natalie said as she grabbed her coat and purse and left her office.

Terri escorted Natalie to the door.

"I want you attending daily meetings, and getting the sheet signed like last time." Terry pulled the sheet from her pocket and handed it to Natalie.

Natalie took the form and reluctantly removed her badge and laid it across her boss's palm.

Some time later, Nick and Schanke entered Natalie's office to find her and were surprised to see it empty. They went to find Grace.

"Where's Natalie?" Nick asked a little concerned.

"You didn't hear?" Grace asked surprised.

"Hear what?" Nick asked, his concern growing.

"She's been suspended. Her drug test came back positive."

"No," Nick said, his surprise coming through in his voice.

"I was sure she had beaten it," Grace said.

"Same here," Schanke said. "Nick, you didn't know?"

"No. I hadn't seen any signs of it." Nick knew that Natalie would need to talk to him. "Schanke, I'm going to go see her. Will you cover for me?"

"Sure. Let us know what's happening, okay? We're worried about her."

"I will."

Nick left and flew straight to Natalie's apartment building, landing in the shadows behind it. He walked around front and used his key to enter the building. From there he headed straight up to her apartment.

Nick knocked on her door and focused his senses on the inside of the apartment. He was a little relieved when he heard a strong, steady heartbeat coming from the other side of the door. A moment later the door opened, startling him slightly.

He gave her a quick once over as he entered. He didn't detect the scent of fresh blood and was relieved. He did see the barely contained fury in her eyes.

Nick quickly swept her apartment for any listening devices and found none.

"Nick, we have to get the bastards! It was bad enough when they messed with me, but now they're destroying my career! I worked too hard to let them get away with that!" Her fury came through.

"We will. I promise. I heard you were suspended. What happened?"

"Somehow they slipped me something again. I don't feel tired like last time. Could they have used something different? Could I be used to it?" Natalie thought a moment and asked, "Could you tell?"

"I probably can."

Nick waited for Natalie to hold out her hand to him. He took hold of her hand and kissed the back of it before allowing his fangs to drop. He pierced her pinky finger and drew out a few drops of blood. She winced slightly when his fang pierced her finger. He licked the wound to close it. He studied the blood for several moments.

"It seems to be the same as last time. What was it? Phenobarbital?"

"Yeah. Damn!"

Nick took Natalie in his arms and held her, seeing how much she needed it.

"How are we going to find out why someone's trying to destroy my life? And who?"

"They have to screw up at some point. Even if it's just a small slip up, it will be a starting point. And the notebook you're keeping will help. Sooner or later we'll find something that will help us link it all together."

"I'd prefer sooner."

"I know."

That morning Natalie had just finished the dishes when there was a knock on the door. She checked to see who was there before she opened the door.

"Hi, Grace. Come in."

Grace entered and the two women headed for the couch.

"Natalie, what happened? I was so sure you'd be fine. I knew there would be temptations, but figured you'd be able to handle them. Or at least call one of us is you needed to talk."

"I don't know what happened. I was as surprised as you by the test result."

"Surprised it was positive... or surprised you got caught? You should've known, not only because it's your body, but you're a doctor. I'm worried about you. I don't want to see you on your own autopsy table."

"Thanks for the concern. I'm glad to know you're still my friend. Believe me, I don't want to wind up there either." She saw Grace's glare. "I was surprised by the results."

"Have you been clean?"

"Yes. I took a painkiller one day last week when my knee was killing me, and a few days ago for a killer headache. But nothing other than that."

Grace wasn't sure what to believe. She was pretty sure her friend would pick ones that wouldn't show up on a drug screen.

"I know you're unsure if I'm telling the truth. I'd be feeling same way if our positions were reversed. Yes, I'll go to my meetings. I'll do my best to stay clean."

"I know that's the best you can offer. It's good enough, for now. You hungry?"

"Yeah. How about I make us something?"

"Why don't we go out. No sense in messing up your kitchen. Especially since you just finished cleaning it."

"If that's what you want. Any favorite place?" Natalie asked.

"How about Chan's?"

"Sounds good. Let's go."

Inside Chan's, Natalie and Grace were shown to a table and handed menus. They went ahead and placed their orders.

"What are you going to do with your time off?" Grace asked.

"I don't know."

Grace couldn't tell if Natalie was clean or not. She didn't seem like she was on drugs. She had a healthy appetite. Then again, she didn't think Natalie was on drugs before her recent hospitalization.

"If I didn't have to go to daily meetings, I might consider a trip. Maybe see if I could drag Nick with me. No, I don't know exactly where I'd go. I think it would depend on if Nick was with me or not." Natalie continued, "The weekly tests make a trip unlikely."

Natalie spent the next week working with Nick during the day to find the person responsible. They were frustrated by the lack of any leads. Everything pointed nowhere. They both lost their tempers, not with each other, but with their lack of progress. Nick made sure to keep an ample supply of fresh coffee and dark chocolate at the loft as it soothed her. They ate home cooked food the entire week. Everything came from a sealed can or package from a grocery store. Natalie went to her daily meetings and made sure her paper was signed by the leader.

Natalie was dressed and ready to leave for her drug test. She stopped on her way out.

"Nick, would you check, so I won't have any surprises?"

He nodded and took her offered pinky, kissing it before nipping it with a fang and taking a drop. He then licked it until it healed. He examined the blood.

"It's clean."

"Thanks."

Natalie entered the main door of the Coroner's Office and was escorted to the infirmary. She underwent the drug test and had to remain there until the results came back. She was pleased when she passed, as were Grace and Terri, both of whom stopped by to get the results.

"Congratulations," both women said.

"Thanks."

"Natalie, I need to see your sign in sheet," Terri said.

Natalie handed it to her. Terri examined it and handed it back.

"I don't need to call and verify this, right?"

"No. I said I'd go, and I did. I even shared each time."

"Very good. Keep this up and you'll be back at work after the second test, if it is negative as well."

All three women left together.

"Natalie, dinner tonight?" Grace asked.

"Sure, want me to pick you up or do you want to stop by?"

"I'll pick you up, in case I have to work late."

"Sounds good." Natalie wondered if Grace didn't want to ride with her.

As the three women approached the door, Nick and Schanke entered. Terri left. Grace stayed as someone had to escort Natalie while she was inside.

"Natalie, what are you doing here? I thought you'd been suspended," Schanke said.

"I have been. I had to take a drug test. I need two clean ones to come back." She could see their curiosity. "I passed. The first one."

"Congratulations," both men said.

"What have you been doing this last week?" Schanke asked.

"Attending daily meetings, with some chores taking up the rest of the day. Doing a little cleaning out, tidying up."

"Sounds like you're putting your time to good use," Schanke said. "You and Nick should come over for dinner some night." He grinned at the look of horror on Nick's face. "Nick, I didn't say you had to eat everything, just come over," he teased.

Nick looked sheepish. "Sorry. I'd enjoy that."

Both Nick and Natalie wondered if the joint invitation was the latest attempt to get them together as a couple.

"I'd enjoy it too. Just let us know when," Natalie cheerfully said.

Nick's cell phone rang. He answered it. When he hung up, he told Schanke, "we gotta go. There's a shooting victim down at the docks."

Nick and Schanke arrived at the crime scene. They questioned potential witnesses. Nick kept his eyes out for anything suspicious. When Dr. Tanner finished, they headed for him.

"What do you have?" Nick asked.

"Gut shot once at close range. I'd say he probably lived half an hour or so, but was in intense agony. Mid thirties. Looks out of place here."

Nick used his vampire senses to check out the body and the area, but there was nothing odd.

Nick convinced Natalie that they both needed to take a couple days off the investigation to give their brains a break. This way they'd come back to it fresh and might see something they previously missed when they were too close to it. She agreed once she heard his explanation.

They spent the next week doing anything that wasn't related to their mystery. Natalie did the cleaning of her apartment she mentioned to Schanke. She was tired after she finished the two day overhaul, but felt good about her accomplishment. It was one of the few things in her life that wasn't falling apart.

Natalie knew tonight was the night she'd either be back at work or... she didn't want to think about the alternative. She was dressed for work, in the hopes she'd be able to return tonight.

"Nick, can you check..." She said as she held out her hand to him.

He kissed her pinky before sinking his fang into it and drew a few drops before he withdrew and licked it closed. He studied it a moment.

"It's clean."

"Thanks. Here goes."

Nick dropped Natalie off at the Coroner's Office on his way into the precinct. She was escorted to the infirmary where Natalie underwent her drug test. Terri arrived right before the test results came back. Moments later Terri was handed the results. The nurse left them alone to give them some privacy.

"Welcome back, Natalie. You do know that things will be different this time. You still must attend daily meetings for the next month and get your sheet signed. I need to see it."

Natalie showed her boss her signed attendance sheet.

"Very good. You will not be allowed to do any homicides. You will be restricted to paperwork only until I see you're ready for more responsibility. You will have Chris watching over you. You will be taking daily drug tests for the next month before the start of your shift, and I must see the results before you'll be allowed to start work. If all the tests come back clean, you'll be required to take weekly ones. There will also be random tests during this period. If you refuse you will be suspended without pay the first time and fired the second. I would've transferred you to days, but we're short staffed on the graveyard shift. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Terri returned Natalie's badge to her, this time it had an even lower clearance level. It was a step above the bottom level. She knew she'd be restricted from most of the building. She was frustrated because the crucial clue could pass them by and neither would know.

Terri escorted Natalie to her new office, glad one of the junior staff had quit a few days ago. If the room hadn't been open, she didn't know where she'd put Natalie.

"This will be your new office until you've proven you can handle more responsibility," Terri said. "When I think you're ready, I'll send you back to your regular office."

"Okay. I won't let you down."

"I hope not." Terri saw Chris approaching and left.

Chris entered and saw Natalie examining her small, windowless office with two desks. It wasn't much bigger than a closet.

"Welcome back, Natalie."

"Hi, Chris. Thanks. I guess we'd better get started."

"Here's the first case," Chris said as she handed Natalie the file.

Their desks were arranged like Nick and Schanke's were. Chris worked on her paperwork while keeping an eye on Natalie.

Later, Grace and Natalie went out for lunch together. They had a nice talk over lunch, partially about work and partially about the rest of their lives.

Near the end of their shift, Schanke and Nick stopped by the morgue to get some reports and ran into Grace. She gave them the good news. Both were pleased Natalie was back at work, and felt sorry for Chris. They knew Natalie would be climbing the walls rather quickly, mostly from boredom.

A week went by and Natalie was bored out of her mind with the cases usually handled by the newest employees as they proved they could hack it. She wasn't even allowed to go fetch reports, lab reports, but had talked Chris into letting her accompany her. Chris agreed, realizing that if she was supposed to be Natalie's shadow, it wouldn't be very good to leave her alone in the office. She hated having to stick that close to Natalie, and could see Natalie hated it even more.


	9. Chapter 9

That morning Natalie headed out to Nick's instead of going home. Nick heard the lift start and opened the door for her. He wasn't too surprised she came there instead of going home.  
"Nick, I hope we can solve this soon. The paperwork alone is going to drive me insane from sheer boredom. I can't pick up a test result alone. I hate it!"

"I know. We will solve it. I'm making slight progress. While I explain, how about some dinner? I figure you probably didn't grab anything."

Natalie had spent three weeks on the most basic of paperwork and missed the challenging cases. Terri came in to see Natalie halfway through her shift.

"Natalie, since your work has been excellent the last three weeks I'm sending you back to your own office at the start of tomorrow's shift. You'll only be allowed out on certain cases. If that goes well, I'll add to your responsibilities."

"What about autopsies?" Natalie asked.

"I will allow you to do those on the cases I assign you to, as long as Chris is there to observe. If there are any problems, no matter how small, I'll have to make some modifications." Terri could see how thrilled Natalie was to be getting back to normal. "One more thing, can I have your badge?" She saw Natalie's worried look.

Natalie hesitantly handed over her badge. Terry pulled a new one out of her pocket that had her privileges nearly back to normal. There were still a few restrictions, but she could handle it. Natalie was happy to see one more part of her life was going well, but it also worried her a bit. Natalie pinned the new badge on with a small smile.

The next night Natalie returned to her office, pleased to see her two journals were still hidden in her drawer where she'd left them. She examined the files on her desk then handed each one to Chris to read. She couldn't wait for her first fieldwork in over a month. She knew it would be much harder to jot down her suspicions without having to explain it to Chris. Not to mention her and Nick's cure research would have to take a back seat for now as she didn't care to try and explain it.

About three hours later she got her wish. Terri called with the information. Chris and Natalie headed out. Natalie drove.

Natalie and Chris were examining the body when Nick and Schanke arrived. The detectives questioned potential witnesses. Nick kept an eye out for anything the least bit odd, never knowing where that one crucial clue will come from.

Natalie and Chris soon finished their examination of the body. Chris signed off on Natalie's notes and preliminary report. Nick and Schanke head over to them.

"Congratulations," Schanke said.

"Thanks."

"Welcome back. We missed you."

"Thanks."

"Hi, Chris," Nick and Schanke said.

"Hi, guys."

"What do you have for us?" Schanke asked.

"No identification or valuables found on the body. He's male, about forty. Time of death, about two hours ago from exposure. I'll be able to provide more specifics after I get him back to the lab." Natalie said.

"Homeless?" Nick asked.

"Most likely," Natalie said.

"Are you doing the autopsy?" Schanke asked, curious.

"Yes," Natalie happily said.

Both boys grinned at her, knowing how happy she was to be mostly back to her normal responsibilities.

"We'll stop by later for the results."

Back at the morgue, Natalie and Chris slipped into their scrubs then headed back to their office. She assisted Natalie during the autopsy, mostly observing and handing her tools.

When the preliminary results came back, Natalie and Chris headed for the precinct. Both had reports of their own to deliver.

Nick and Schanke saw Natalie and Chris approach and were a little surprised. Chris headed for some officers while Natalie headed for her friends.

"Why the personal delivery?" Schanke inquired.

"I needed to get out of the morgue." She handed Nick the folder. "Preliminary results are it was a homeless guy who died of exposure. We'll know for sure when the rest of the results come in."

A week later Natalie hit her one month clean mark. As a reward Terri allowed Natalie to go out on select homicides. She kept her off anything too brutal or that could become too political. She didn't want to push Natalie too quickly. Natalie was grateful she wouldn't have to deal with the worst humans could do to each other, but knew she'd have to face it sooner or later.

A month later, Natalie had passed all her random drug tests, along with her weekly ones. She was back on full duty. She still had Chris watching over her, but she now had a bit more breathing room. She only had to go to weekly meetings, unless she felt the need to go more often. She still had to get her sheet signed.

Her first time testifying in court was a bit difficult, but she refused to let anyone rattle her. She stood her ground and gave it her professional best.

She and Nick had made a little progress in figuring out who had done it to her. She was a little scared because things had been going well, and they were making progress.

Natalie had been pulled in to do a random drug test. Because of the previous suspension, she had to wait for the results before she could continue work. Even though she'd been clean for a little over two months now.

Terri was handed the test results and her expression told Natalie all she needed to know.

"Natalie, I believed in you. I gave you an extra chance because I thought you could do it. But apparently you prefer the drugs over your career. You're fired as of right now. Turn in your ID badge on your way out. I'll watch as you clean out your desk. What happened?"

"I don't know." Natalie knew she couldn't tell her the truth.

Terri and Natalie walked to her office where Natalie cleaned out her desk. She didn't have much to pack up, just her mug, stereo, notebook on Nick's research and one on her recent suspicions.

"Are those yours?"

"Yes. Just ideas and reminders I've jotted down over the years."

Terri picked up the books and flipped through them. She noticed the notes Natalie had made on Nick's cure.

"What's this?"

"I'm trying to help a friend with his food allergies. It's connected to a rare blood disease he has." Natalie hoped her boss bought the explanation.

"Okay." Terri thought it was a little weird but since it had nothing to do with Natalie's cases, she couldn't keep the book.

She handed Natalie that notebook and flipped through the other one.

"I can't let you have this one as it pertains to your casework."

"It's just notes I made for my own benefit. It has nothing to do with the actual cases."

"Sorry, Natalie. Anything relating to cases has to be kept by us, you know that. Or at least you would, if you were your old self."

Natalie worked hard to keep her temper under control. She'd like to kill those responsible for this. She was a little frustrated that everyone was believing the evidence, yet she knew that she probably would too.

"You were one of the best in Ontario, definitely the best here." Terri thought a moment and then continued, "If you get your act together and can show that you've been clean for a year, come back and see me."

Grace entered and was shocked to see Natalie cleaning out her desk.

"Why?" Grace asked. She couldn't believe Natalie had changed so much over the last several months.

Natalie hated the hurt and disappointment in Grace's voice and in her facial expression as well.

"I don't know. Maybe it's job burnout."

"Do you mind if I stop by later so we can talk?" Grace asked.

"No. I'd like to talk."

Grace knew that unless things changed, Natalie would one day find herself here, but for a *very* different reason. This saddened, angered and frustrated her because the Natalie she had known would never take drugs. She wished she knew what happened to change her into the person she was now. When Natalie had all her things in her box, at least all the things Terri allowed her to leave with, she headed for the door.

"I need your badge and ID card. Your computer access will be terminated by the time you get home."

Terri escorted Natalie to the front doors of the Coroner's Office and watched as Natalie went through them.

Natalie put her box into the trunk of her car and headed for the precinct as she had to talk to Nick.

Natalie entered the precinct and was about to go through the gate as usual when the desk officer blocked her way.

"Dr. Lambert, I'm sorry but I've been instructed not to let you in unescorted."

"That's okay. Can you tell Nick I need to speak to him?" Natalie knew it wouldn't do any good to protest, and that it was Parker's fault, that Parker was just following orders.

Nick saw Natalie at the front desk and headed for her, wondering why Parker wasn't letting her in. Nick headed for her.

Nick approached Natalie. The front desk was between them.

"Nick, can we talk, outside."

"Sure," Nick said, knowing something was wrong.

He and Natalie walked outside of the precinct and off to the side a bit where they'd have some privacy.

"Nat, what's wrong?"

"I've been fired! That's what!"

"I'm sorry, Nat."

"Nick, when we catch them, will my name and reputation ever be cleared?" Natalie asked worried.

"Yes. Once everyone sees that it wasn't your doing you WILL be cleared. Even if I have to whammy every last one of them to admit they framed you."

Nick took her into his arms, seeing as how she needed the embrace to reassure her that everything would turn out okay, eventually.

"The only positive thing today has been that Terri told me to come see her after I've been clean a year. If worse comes to worse, I might still have a shot at a career."

"Did you not hear a word I said?"

"I heard it. It's just a little hard to believe, at least right now."

"I know. Believe me, I know."

She looked at him curiously, wondering if he truly did understand.

"Remember what I told you about my time as an archeology professor?"

Natalie nodded as she realized he did know exactly how she felt.

Nick saw a little relief on her face as she realized that she wasn't the only one who had been through this, that he DID understand what she was going through.

"You had to move on. I don't have that choice."

"Nat, we can go anywhere, be anything we want to be. Anyone we want to be."

"You'd do that for me? You'd give up the life you enjoy so much just for me?"

"Nat, you should know by now that I'd do anything for you."

"I do. Sometimes I just need to hear it. Sometimes I need to know that nothing's changed," she looked into his eyes as she spoke, seeing that he meant every word he said. "You know that I'd do anything for you."

"I know. You've shown that many times, even when it's put your career and medical license in jeopardy."

"Terri watched as she made me pack my things. She flipped through my notebooks and found the one on my research for you." She saw Nick panic. "I told her that I was helping a friend with his food allergies. That it's connected to a rare blood disease he has. With that explanation, she let me have that notebook." She saw Nick relax. "But she kept the one that has all my suspicions in it. Is there any way you can borrow it long enough to copy it all, and not let anyone know?"

"No problem." He saw her look. "I'll try to do it without any whammying, okay?"

"Thanks."

Schanke arrived, saw them and approached.

"You're late," Nick said.

"I know. Do you think Cohen will notice?" Schanke asked, then sighed. "Probably so."

Schanke looked at his two friends and could tell that something wasn't right, which concerned him. "Natalie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she sarcastically said. "Don't mind me. I've had a bad night."

"The shift just started," Schanke said.

"Not for me," Natalie said.

Schanke realized that something was going on. "Why do I feel like I came in in the middle of something?" He then realized it was the day Natalie took her drug test.

Natalie could see that he was beginning to figure it out. She was curious to see if he'd put all the pieces together.

"Are the Swenson results back yet?" Schanke asked.

"You'll have to ask Dr. Baker."

It dawned on Schanke that Natalie might have flunked, which meant she was fired.

"Your hunch is right," Natalie said, saving him the trouble of stumbling through the question.

"Natalie..." Schanke said, disappointed.

"I know. I don't know what to tell you." She was hurt by the disappointment in his voice.

Nick's phone rang, and he answered it. After listening for a moment he hung up. "Schank, we have to go. There's been a homicide down by the docks."

"Okay. Natalie, call me or Myra if you need or want to talk."

"I will." She saw how much he wanted that promise from her.

The three of them walked to their cars. Natalie got into hers and Nick and Schanke got into Nick's.

Right after Nick's shift, he snuck into the Coroner's Office and when Natalie's old office was empty, he snuck in and quickly, but quietly searched the office. When he found her notebook where she'd listed all her suspicions, he slipped it into his jacket and slipped out of the building as quietly as he'd entered.

Once outside he realized he couldn't risk going to the precinct to copy it, nor back into the Coroner's Office. That left either the library or a twenty-four hour copy place. He checked his watch and saw that it was too early in the morning for the library to be open.

He parked outside of the copy place and entered. He picked up a copy key from the front desk and picked the copier most out of the way and set about copying the journal two pages at a time as he opened the book and pressed it down flat against the glass.

When he finished, he paid for his copies and left.

When he arrived back at the Coroner's Office, he snuck back in and replaced the book where he'd found it, then snuck back out.

He arrived home just as the sun was starting to rise.

"You cut that a little close, didn't you?" Natalie said from her seat on the couch.

"I didn't think I'd have to work the last few minutes, but something came up and I had to. I didn't want to risk waiting until tonight."

"I'm glad you didn't."

Nick took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Would you like to tell me what happened this morning?"

"Those bastards totally destroyed my career and reputation. And if I find them first..."

He hoped she was just blowing off steam. "I promise you that once we catch them, it will come out that you were framed. Even if I have to whammy every last one of them."

"Thanks. But will it ever be the same? Will there be that tiny lingering doubt in some minds?"

"I don't think so. We will see to it that you're cleared just as thoroughly as you were set up."

"I wish we knew who was doing this. It has to be someone with a lot of money and power. What they're doing is not a simple plan," Natalie said.

"I know. It's among the best I've seen," Nick said as he caressed her arm. "It does help narrow down the suspect list a bit. There aren't that many people who have both the money and the power to pull it off."

"There are probably more than we think. And maybe someone's pulling the strings from the shadows."

"I don't know. Some of these people like to be in control. Like to know every little thing that happens, and like to see the results for themselves," Nick said. "Do you remember anyone seeming bothered by any of your cases before this happened? Or right afterwards?"

"No. I'd think they'd be too smart to try and stop me from looking into something, if they were planning all of this."

"Usually they are, but not always," Nick said.

Nick opened the notebook computer on the table before him and typed in an access code. Up came access to all of the Coroner's Office files.

"I don't even want to know how you did that," Natalie said.

"It was pretty simple, actually. No one should realize we have access."

"What if that person tries to sign in?"

"It won't matter because we're not using anyone's ID. We sneaked in the back door and should be invisible."

"Try pulling up a list of all the cases I've worked on from the beginning of the year onward."

Nick typed in a few commands and all of Natalie's files came up. As they went through them one by one she was able to discount about a quarter of them for being what they were.

"How about some food?" Nick asked.

"How can we trust take out?"

"Good point. And the same goes for a restaurant. That leaves only the grocery store."

"I am hungry. Let's go. Then we can work on this later."

At the grocery store, Natalie and Nick were careful to keep an eye on their cart as they shopped.

"Get enough for a few days, for both places."

"Okay."

Natalie picked stuff that she thought would be hard to tamper with. She knew she didn't really have to worry about drug testing anymore, but didn't want to be drugged if she could help it. She needed to be clear headed if she wanted to help Nick solve the puzzle.

At the checkout line, they both unloaded the full cart onto the conveyor belt. The bag boy bagged up the groceries as they passed over the scanner and slid down to him. Nick pulled out his bank card and paid for the groceries.

Back at the loft, Nick and Natalie piled all the bags into the lift then took it up and carried them over to the kitchen. They'd sort out what went back to her apartment as they unpacked.

"Thanks, Nick."

Before long they had unpacked and were starting dinner when the door buzzer rang. Nick walked over and pushed the button before quickly gathering up the paperwork he didn't want anyone to see and stashing it under the couch.

Schanke let himself in a few minutes later.

"Something smells good," he said.

"Care to join us?" Natalie asked.

Schanke noticed she seemed fine, but knew that couldn't be true. If it was, then why was she fired for drug abuse?

"Mind if I get a drink?"

"Not at all," Nick said. He'd shoved his wine bottles to the back and figured Schanke would be more interested in the other things.

Schanke opened the fridge and saw it was full of food.

"What happened? There's actually food in here."

"I told you I kept food in there. You always caught me when I needed to restock."

Schanke seemed a little skeptical, but didn't say anything. He grabbed himself a soda and joined them by the stove.

"You joining us?" Nick asked.

"Sure." Schanke said before he grew nervous. "Natalie, how did you get so messed up? I know how important your work was to you. How important your reputation was to you."

"I honestly don't know. It seems to be beyond my control. I thought I could control it, but apparently I can't. Believe me, I wish I knew why."

Schanke could hear the sincerity in her voice along with the frustration.

Nick and Natalie wish they could tell Schanke why, but they don't have any proof or much more than a thin theory. They also don't want to needlessly endanger his life.

The three of them sit down around Nick's table and eat, talking about whatever comes to mind. Schanke thinks Natalie seems clean and sober, but knows she wouldn't have been fired if she was. He wonders if she's that used to it, while all his training tells him that a drug addict usually looks like one. He does know that there are always exceptions, but eventually every addict looks like an addict.

Meanwhile the old well dressed executive was on the phone in his office when the younger well dressed man entered. The younger man waited until his boss hung up before he approached the desk.

"The Robinson merger is proceeding nicely. Profits are down ten percent in the western division, but they're up five percent in the eastern division. The small problem you mentioned earlier has been taken care of. You should be able to proceed without any further delays."

"Excellent. Find out why the profits are down in the western division and do what you can to boost them."

Natalie knew that she had to check in at the rehab center first thing in the morning if she didn't want her license under review. Terry had given her until noon to show up, or she'd call the medical review board.

The next morning she woke up when her alarm clock went off, showered, dressed and packed. She didn't bother taking her toiletries, outside of a hairbrush, knowing they'd be searched and possibly confiscated. She packed comfortable, casual clothes, and shoes.

She parked and entered the rehab center, bag in hand, taking a deep breath as she did so.

She approached the front desk. The receptionist saw her and asked, "Name, please."

"Natalie Lambert."

"Dr. Lambert, I need you to fill these out. We'll also need to search your bag, have you submit to a blood test, and a body search." She saw slight panic on Natalie's face. "No, we're not that intensive." She saw Natalie's relief that they wouldn't be searching where her gynecologist looks.

Barbara handed Natalie the clipboard full of forms and a pen. Natalie walked over to a nearby table and chair, sat down and started on the first form. About ten minutes later she finished the last one and handed it back to Barbara. Barbara handed Natalie a sample cup. "Leave your bag here."

Natalie set her bag down on the floor in front of the window and was shown to the bathroom by Elsa. Elsa watched as Natalie filled the cup, then let her finish in private, as she took the sample to the lab.

Natalie was escorted to the check in area by Maria. Natalie arrived just in time to see her bag being emptied and carefully searched. Every item of clothing was unfolded, shaken and then refolded. The shoes and slippers were shaken and examined by hand inserted inside each shoe, and they were examined for any hiding places or lumps.

"Dr. Lambert, we'll conduct our search of you. Please take off your shoes and empty your pockets."

Natalie did as instructed, putting her keys and ID onto the table next to her bag. She stood still, following their instructions as they did a pretty thorough frisking, checking for any contraband. She had to open her mouth and move her tongue.

Elsa returned with the drug test results.

"Dr. Lambert, your test was positive for Phenobarbital. This is the last positive test allowed while you're here. If you have another one, you won't like where we search."

"I understand. I'm here to get clean, and hopefully stay clean," Natalie said. She hoped she was telling the truth.

"You will be tested first thing every morning. Here's your schedule and your room number. Your first meeting is in an hour. What would you like to be called while you're here?"

"Natalie is fine."

"Here's a toothbrush, toothpaste, bar of soap, and a bottle of shampoo," the lady said as she handed a small bag to Natalie.

"Thanks," Natalie said as she took the clear plastic bag.

Natalie was escorted to her room.

Natalie entered, set her bags on the bed and started to unpack. She put the toiletries into the bathroom and her clothes into the dresser hung the rest in the closet.

Nick was at home reading the paper. He was reading the financial section when an idea hit. He put it down and woke up his laptop computer. He reread the files for the cases Natalie found oddities in. When he knew there was a connection between some of the cases, but hadn't yet figured it out. He had a slight hunch.

He checked into their financial records, a little deeper than the last check done by him and Schanke. He found that the dead men all owned stock in the company they worked for. He knew that wasn't unusual as a lot of employees had stock in their company, through purchase, reward or a gift of some sort. He dug deeper and didn't find out much more. He made a mental note to check it out in person again that night. His body was telling him it was time to sleep.

He took his empty wine glass over to the sink, rinsed it out and set it on the drainer upside down to dry. He then headed up to bed.

Back at the Rehab Center, Natalie wandered around until she found the meeting room. She knew she'd see others in the medical, law enforcement, fire fighting, legal, and other demanding, stressful fields as it was who the center was set up to treat.

she thought to herself as she took a deep breath and entered the room.

"Hello. Natalie?"

"Yes."

"Welcome. I'm KC. We're not like the groups you probably went to on the outside. We're tougher. The only way you're going to overcome your problem is to deal with the real reason behind it."

"I know."

"But often that's not easy to do. That's where we come in. We'll push you until you break down, but at the same time support you. Nothing said in therapy leaves the room, unless you give us permission, with the exception of the counselors discussing a summary of it at our weekly meetings. The meetings are how we make sure you get the best possible care," KC said.

"I understand," Natalie said.

"Today only I'll give you the chance to participate or observe. Tomorrow, you have to participate."

Natalie nodded as she took her seat. She looked around at the eleven other people in the room, outside of KC and herself. They were all here for either drug or alcohol problems.

"I want everyone to introduce themselves, say why they're here, what their drug of choice was, and how they got started." KC said. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will," Ashley said. "I'm Ashley. I'm addicted to amphetamines. I'm an ER doctor. My demanding schedule forces me to keep alert. I tried them once when I had hours to go, not enough sleep and didn't see any other choice. Since nothing bad happened it lead to another time when I had to keep alert doing my second double shift in three days. Before I knew it I was hooked."

"I'm Amy. I'm addicted to cocaine. I'm a firefighter. Someone gave me some at a party and I found it a great stress reliever. Before I knew it I was hooked.

"I'm Erin. I'm an ER nurse, and I'm addicted to Ecstasy. A friend gave it to me at a party. I knew the dangers but I still took it for the stress relief. I liked it and kept taking it, even after a friend died I still took it. I took it having seen the deadly, and life altering effects of it."

"I'm Ruth. I'm a paramedic who's addicted to painkillers. I was in a car accident and they were prescribed to ease the pain as I healed, but then I couldn't stop taking them."

"I'm Michelle. I'm addicted to tranquilizers, and am a vice cop. I started taking them to deal with the chaotic and stress filled world and job, and couldn't stop."

"I'm Ann. Being a nurse means that my schedule is too uneven to get into any sort of a normal or regular routine. I take sleeping pills so I can sleep."

"I'm Mary, a surgeon and am hooked on diet pills. I got tired of my fiancée tell me that I needed to lose a few pounds, not to mention all the media pressure to look good. That if you have the right look, you'll be very successful."

"I'm Lisa and I got hooked on Ecstasy. I'm a cardiac nurse. A five year old little girl died after avoidable injuries in a car accident. We all thought she'd make it but I grabbed the wrong drug. The two names were only a couple letters different and the doctor's writing was too hard to read. Afterwards I went out and someone gave me Ecstasy. It helped me forget about the tragedy."

"I'm Julie and a paramedic. Morphine's my drug of choice. I was injured in a fall a few years ago and it was the only thing that would ease the pain."

"I'm Tammy, a street cop and hooked on both amphetamines and barbiturates. I have to be alert on the streets and need to relax when I get home. I got them from a fellow cop, who since then was killed during a bust, while under the influence."

"I'm Samantha. I'm a homicide cop and painkiller addict. I'm not the one Tammy was talking about. I was shot in the line of duty and couldn't stop taking the painkillers once I'd healed."

"I guess it wouldn't do any good to deny my addiction, since I'm here," Natalie said as she saw everyone shake their head. "I'm Natalie, a forensic pathologist and am addicted to Phenobarbital. I'm not exactly sure how I got started. It helped me get through the night, as I work the graveyard shift."

"Very good, Natalie," KC said. "Tomorrow we'll discuss how everyone wound up here. What exactly led to it. But for the rest of our session here, you can talk about anything relating to your life, work, and/or addiction."

That night at the precinct, Nick and Schanke were out in the Caddy.

"How's Natalie doing?" Schanke asked.

"She should be fine."

"What do you mean by that? When was the last time you saw her?"

"Last night. She checked into rehab this morning."

"That's great! I'm so happy she's getting help. When do you get to see her?"

"In about a month."

"Wow. No visitors allowed?"

"No contact with the outside world, unless it's an emergency."

"I'm a little surprised she went in voluntarily. Or was it not so voluntary?"

"Not so voluntary. She had to go in today or her medical license would be up for review."

"Ah. That makes more sense."

Cohen approached their desks with a new homicide for them to investigate. They headed out for the crime scene.

Nick and Schanke arrived at the scene of the crime. They examined the body and looked for the new medical examiner. They both thought it seemed odd for Natalie not to be there, as they were so used to working with her.

The new coroner approached the two detectives.

"I'm Dr. Evan Brown. The new ME."

"I'm Detective Nick Knight and this is Detective Don Schanke. Homicide."

"Nice to meet you." All three men said as the detectives and ME shook hands.

"I hope we can work together," Dr. Brown said.

"I don't see a reason why we can't," Nick said

Having gotten the premilinaries out of the way, the three men got down to business.

"TOD was about three hours ago. The victim's female, mid 20's, no sign of sexual assault. There's evidence of blunt trauma to the head, but it's unlikely that's what killed her. The gsw to the chest is the cause of death. Death wasn't instantaneous, but probably took half an hour or so. I don't know if she was conscious, and won't know until I go inside."


	10. Chapter 10

That morning, Nick booted up his laptop and looked through what little Natalie and him had gathered, hoping to find something to tell him where to go next. Two hours later he hadn't learned anything new, sighed in frustration and headed over to the fridge where he grabbed a bottle. He grabbed a wine glass, uncorked the bottle and filled the wine glass. He took the bottle and the glass back to the couch with him.  
He took a sip, scratched his head and tried to figure out where to look next. He rested his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes. He'd never been faced with this tough a challenge before. What made it harder was the one he bounced ideas about it off of was incommunicado for the next twenty-seven days.

Nick realized a full background check had not been done on the victims, only a preliminary one. He was going to run the deepest check possible on each one, and hopefully find more links. He started the background checks in a way that no one would be able to connect it back to him, Natalie or the precinct.

Meanwhile, inside rehab, Natalie's in another group session. She's forced to talk about herself, present and past. She heard about the lives of her group mates and found too many eerie similarities.

"Natalie, it's your turn. Everyone else has gone."

"I don't know how I started. I'm the head of the night shift. With the recent budget cuts I had to let some people go. Working in a morgue doesn't really qualify you for much else. Then we got so busy I was putting in fifty hour weeks, I think there was one or two sixty hour ones. I know a couple of my friends put in at least that much as they're homicide detectives. We were overwhelmed, understaffed, under funded. At least one ME was out with the flu. At one point another was out injured. Which only made the workload heavier for everyone. For a while I was working on maybe 5-6 hours sleep a night."

"What lead up to your first suicide attempt?"

"I don't know. I was tired from another stressful night. Nick and I had been disagreeing lately. We'd pretty much worked it out. I wasn't in the mood to cook, so I brought in take out food. I watched TV while I ate and don't really know what happened next. I just remember waking up in the bathtub with my wrists slit."

"Sometimes the mind can block out things it would prefer not to remember. If it doesn't come back, there are a few techniques we can try. You need to face the reason in order to fully heal. What caused the second attempt?"

"Pretty much the same thing. Only work had been much more stressful with a few weeks of sixty plus hours a week. Vacations, the latest bug and injuries had severely impacted our department. The precinct was hit pretty hard as well. The extra work and stress didn't help matters.

Natalie thought the first week was tolerable, even if she hated to talk about herself that much. She didn't like dredging up her past. Especially when it had no bearing on the present. She hated how they weren't allowed to be alone outside of the bathroom. She did find talking to her group mates interesting, which was the only thing that made the week tolerable.

By the middle of the second week, Natalie was climbing the walls. She missed Nick. She wanted to see him or talk to him but wasn't allowed to. There were no television, no magazines, no newspapers. They were encouraged to interact with each other in various activities.

Nick was beginning to really miss Natalie as well. Schanke could tell as Nick was getting a little cranky. He knew the next week and a half could get quite difficult as Nick grew more cranky. He didn't think they'd ever been separated for so long, especially without any contact. Luckily they had cases to keep them busy at work.

Nick worked on putting the puzzle pieces together when he wasn't on duty. When he needed a break he either played the piano or painted. The picture he did was Natalie. He knew he could probably sneak in there, but didn't want to get her in trouble.

In a group session during the last week, KC noticed Natalie was climbing the walls. "Natalie, care to tell us what's wrong?"

"I miss Nick. We've never been apart this long."

"I thought you said you were just friends."

"It's complicated. We're friends, but we love each other. His abusive father is one reason we can't get together. It's more emotional abuse than physical. Yet, Nick is loving, gentle, and cares about what happens to people. Even with all the pain he doesn't often let it get to him."

"That's tough. I miss my friends, my family," Tammy said. "I don't have children. I was forced to come here or be kicked off the force."

"How many are here involuntarily?" KC asked. She saw almost every hand go up. "If you didn't come you'd lose your job, medical license, paramedic credentials, right?" Everyone nodded. "How many here would've come voluntarily?" Two hands went up. "Who cursed the person who forced them here?" Once again every hand went up. "Who does NOT see that it was in their best interest." No one raised their hand or nodded.

Natalie wanted to, but knew it would only make her have to answer more questions.

At the precinct, Schanke had started marking off the days until Natalie's release at the end of last week. There were only a few more days left. He hoped he could survive it. Nick was growing increasingly cranky, frustrated. If there were any doubts how close his partner and Natalie were, this ended all doubts that they were in love. Nick was starting to live up to the nickname the Knightmare.

Natalie's release day finally came. She couldn't wait. She passed her final drug test and was released. Natalie headed straight for the loft as she needed to see Nick.

Nick's mood brightened when he heard the lift start and detected her heartbeat. He met her at the door, and opened it for her.

They hugged, both thrilled to be reunited. Their caution slipped a moment as they passionately kissed. Nick pulled away when the vampire came to the surface. When they broke apart he lead her over to the couch, where they sat next to each other, facing each other.

"I was worried about you. How did it go?"

"I kept on my toes. I hate dredging up everything negative that ever happened. I hate talking about myself to strangers, especially that intimately. They didn't let up until they believed we'd realized how we became addicted, then worked to show us how to fix it and keep it from happening again."

"I suppose you told them what they wanted to hear?"

"Yes. I made up stuff when I had to. Once again, no one believed the truth. The more I told them what they wanted to hear, the less I had to talk. The scary thing was all the women there had too many similarities as they were all in medical, firefighting, or law enforcement careers. It did make me think about how if I didn't have a strong support system and this had happened..." Natalie shuddered and changed the subject. "I hope you had a more productive month than I did."

"I did," Nick said with a small smile. He handed her a small box. "Something I thought you might need."

Natalie had a curious smile on her face as she took the box. She opened it and found it full of dark chocolate truffles. "Perfect." She ate one, savoring every moment of pleasure.

Nick waited until she'd finished the first one before telling her what he'd found. Her surprise told him she was pleased.

During the next three weeks, Nick and Natalie worked on the puzzle during the day. He made her do something different while he went in for his shifts, reminding her they needed a break to keep them fresh. She caught up on her forensic reading, as well as a few books for fun. She pondered the idea of writing her own forensics textbook. She wanted to be prepared for when she was cleared.

They spent two nights over the next two weeks dining with the Schanke family. They wanted Natalie to know her friends still cared about her. They were pleased to see she'd cleaned up her act and hoped she could stay clean.

Grace took Natalie out for lunch a couple times. They took turns paying. She too was glad Natalie was clean and hoped she could stay that way. She figured it would be easier with the support of her friends.

During the next week, she started on her forensics book. She figured if nothing else, maybe she could find a publisher for it. Especially if she was cleared. She knew it kept her busy while Nick was at work, and kept her sane.

A little over two weeks later, Schanke entered the loft to show Nick something, called out to Nick as he entered. He saw Nat asleep on the couch and was surprised when she didn't wake. He saw the empty wine glass on the coffee table, but didn't think much about it. He sensed something was wrong because she was still soundly asleep. He approached her.

When he got near the couch, he saw an empty pill bottle on the floor, which greatly worried him. He was relieved to see she was still breathing. He tried to find a pulse and felt a little something but it wasn't good enough to tell what her pulse rate was.

He reached over the couch, picked up the cordless phone, and dialed 911.

"I need an ambulance at 101 Gateway Lane for a probable OD." As he was listening to the 911 operator, Schanke reached down and picked up the container. "Phenobarbital. No, I don't think she has a seizure disorder. No, I don't know how many were in there or how many she took. The only way she could still be sleeping after my calling out for our friend, and talking to you, is if she was unconscious." He listened to the person at the other end. "Yes, she's breathing. Yes, her skin's dry and she's cool." Schanke watches her breathing. "It's shallower than normal." Schanke listened to the person. "Have them buzz when they arrive and I'll let them up." He hung up.

He squatted down next to Natalie, sighed and watched her, a bit disappointed. "Come on, Natalie. Stay with me," his worry clearly came through. He couldn't believe it. "What happened? You were doing so well." He grew more concerned when it seemed to be taking forever for the paramedics to arrive. "Come on, Natalie. Stay with me. Nick needs you."

Schanke started pacing, then checked on Nat, then paced, relieved only by the sound of the door buzzer.

"Paramedics."

"Take the lift up," Schanke said into the speaker as he released the door. There was a small sigh of relief.

Schanke heard the motor start and waited over by the couch with Natalie. Moments later, the lift door opened and the two paramedics entered, with the stretcher between them, their equipment on top of it.

They spotted Natalie and headed over to her. One paramedic started taking Natalie's vitals while the other prepared the equipment. The first paramedic called out the vitals as he got them. They were weak, but stable, at least at the moment. The paramedics knew how fast the patient could crash. An IV was started as was oxygen.

"It looks like she's tried to kill herself at least once before. Did she get help?"

"Yes. She seemed to be doing fine for the last few months."

"These look older than that."

"They are. She got help and had been doing better since then." Schanke was torn between telling them about the positive drug tests, but decided that since she'd been clean for as long as she was, that they didn't really matter.

"Does she have a seizure disorder?" The paramedic asked, looking at the pill bottle.

"Not that I know of," Schanke said. "She probably wouldn't tell me if she did. Nick would probably know better as they're closer."

"Does she have any known medical problems?"

"No."

Schanke was watching all of this and was a little freaked out by it all. Natalie looked so helpless. He was afraid for her and for Nick, knowing how devastated he would be if anything happened to Nat, especially in the loft.

Nick pulled down the alley and saw the ambulance and then saw Schanke's car. He was concerned and wondered what happened.

The paramedics loaded Natalie onto the stretcher, being careful not to disturb the IV or the oxygen.

Nick ran up the stairs so fast he practically flew up them and entered as Natalie was being pushed into the lift. He grew worried upon noting she was unconscious.

"Schank, what happened?"

"It looks like she OD'd. She seemed to be doing so well," Schanke said worried and a bit disappointed.

"What?!" Nick couldn't believe it. He knew she was NOT going to be happy when she woke up. He walked over to the paramedics as they were closing the door and entered. "Schank, I'll meet you at Toronto General."

Schanke nodded as the door finished closing. He'd take the lift down when they were finished.

Nick asked the paramedics, "how is she?"

"Are you Nick?"

"Yes, why? How is she?"

"She's alive and stable, at least for the moment. Her vitals are a little on the weak side. The guy with her said that you'd know more about her than he would. Was that your place or hers? "

"Mine. Why?" He asked as they loaded Natalie into the back of the ambulance.

"What can you tell me about her medical history?" The first paramedic asked as he climbed in.

"She doesn't have any known allergies to drugs or latex," Nick said as he climbed in.

The other paramedic shut the back doors and hurried towards the driver's door. He climbed into his seat and started the motor.

"Does she have a seizure disorder?"

"No."

"How has she been the last few months. In between slashing her wrists and now?"

"She's been pretty good. She's been clean and pretty much back to her old self." Nick left out the positive drug tests because she'd been clean since rehab.

"Do you have any idea why Natalie would do this?"

"No. She seemed fine lately."

Before long they arrived at the ER. The back doors opened. Nick hopped out and stepped out of the way. The paramedics rushed Natalie into the ER.

"What do you have?" The nurse asked.

"Thirty-three year old female with an apparent Phenobarb OD. No idea how much was taken or exactly when the OD occurred." The paramedic gave the nurse Natalie's latest vitals as he handed her off.

The team started their immediate assessment of Natalie. A large bore NG tube was inserted into her nose and threaded down her throat into her stomach to allow them to pump out the contents, and afterwards to protect her airway. They put activated charcoal down the tube and into her stomach to absorb any remaining drugs.

"It's a shame. She's a very bright woman." The doctor said.

"You know her?" the nurse asked.

"I met her at a medical conference. She's one of the top Coroner's here. She's a very nice woman."

"You wonder what makes someone do something like this."

Out in the waiting area Nick paced the floor. Schanke entered and headed straight for him.

"Any news?"

"No. They're working on her now."

Back in the treatment room, the suction was turned on and the charcoal along with the stomach's contents were pumped out continuously. EEG's leads were hooked up to Natalie's forehead, temples and all over her scalp to monitor her brainwaves. The medical staff were a little disappointed but not too surprised by the minimal brain activity they saw on the monitor. The cardiac monitor showed a slow but steady heartbeat. Natalie's pulse ox level was good and she was breathing on her own which were hopeful indicators. They also knew how quickly things could change. The doctor decided to intubate her for exactly that reason, along with the fact that Phenobarbital was a respiratory depressant. They switched the larger NG tube for a smaller one that would be more comfortable for her.

"Looks like this isn't her first suicide attempt," the nurse said as she showed them the scars on Natalie's wrist.

"Interesting. The woman I met was full of life and seemed to have the respect of all her peers. She seemed to be well liked by just about everyone. Yes, I've seen the newspaper reports. What could've happened to her to bring about such a dramatic, desperate change?" The doctor said.

"Only she knows. Hopefully she'll be able to tell someone," the nurse said.

In the waiting room, Nick and Schanke met the doctor halfway across the room.

"Is anyone named Nick here for a Natalie Lambert?"

"I'm Nick Knight."

"Friend? Family? Spouse?"

"I'm her best friend and the closest she has to family."

"I'm Dr. Barnes. Your friend is alive, but still unconscious. We neutralized the drugs with charcoal and pumped her stomach. There's minimal brain activity on the EEG." He saw their devastated expressions, especially Nick's. "The fact that she's breathing on her own is a good sign. We put her on a ventilator because Phenobarbital is a respiratory depressant, and want to avoid any crises. She won't be out of danger until she regains consciousness."

"Do you have any idea when that will be?" Nick very worriedly asked.

"No. The longer she's out the worse it is. I do expect she'll probably be out for at least several hours. She'll be moved to the ICU shortly."

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Schanke asked, concerned about his friend.

"There's no way to tell. We just have to wait and see."

The doctor leaves to return to his patient.

Nick's cell phone rings. Nick fishes it out of his pocket and answers it, wondering who it could be.

"Nick, is something wrong? I can't reach Nat. Schanke's out. And you weren't home." Grace senses that something's wrong.

"Grace, Nat's in the hospital."

"What happened?" Grace asked, nearly cutting him off.

"It looks like she OD'd. We'll tell you all about it when you get here."

"Toronto General?" Grace asked, the worry clearly evident in her voice.

"Yeah."

"I'll be right there," Grace said. She hung up."

Natalie was moved to the ICU where she's hooked up to a cardiac monitor, along with all the ones from the ER.

Shortly afterwards Nick arrives at the ICU desk.

"I'm here to see Natalie Lambert."

"Are you family or spouse?"

"I'm the closest she has to family."

"I'm sorry. You have to be immediate family or the spouse. And no, you can't charm your way in."

"Can you at least point out her cubicle so I can get a look? I promise I won't try to go in."

"Okay. That one right there," the nurse said as she pointed to the third one over from her position. She could see how much he cared for her patient, and would give him what little she could.

"Thanks." Nick used his vampire senses to see Natalie. He was surprised and disturbed by all the equipment around her, all the tubes and wires attached to her. He was unable to filter out all the beeps and tell which belonged to the equipment monitoring her. He wished he could be with her, but knew that she probably wouldn't know he was there. He prayed she'd recover.

Nick knew he couldn't stare at her too long if he wanted to be able to come back and check on her from time to time. He knew it would hell until he could be with her and prayed that no one tried to kill her while she was unprotected.

Schanke saw Nick enter the waiting area a bit more depressed than he'd been before he tried to see Natalie.

"They didn't let you see her, did they?" Schanke knew how strict they were.

"No," Nick sighed. I did get to peer into her cubicle from the nurse's desk. She looks so helpless, so frail."

"It's always hard to see a loved one in the hospital." Schanke saw Nick's look. "Don't even try that just friends excuse. You know, if you were married..."

"I know. And don't start. I'm not in the mood for it," Nick warned his partner.

Schanke knew it was going to be hell until Natalie regained consciousness, especially if Nick was forced back to work. He was almost as worried about Nat as Nick was.

Grace rushed into the waiting area very worried. "What the hell happened?"

"It seems as if she OD'd. She's alive and stable. There's minimal brain function." Nick saw Grace's expression drop and tears form in her eyes. "They said she's breathing on her own, which is a good sign. But they put her on a ventilator as a precaution due to the respiratory depressant nature of the Phenobarbital." Nick continued to fill her in.

Schanke told her what little he could.

"I don't get it. She was clean and doing good. Or at least I thought so."

"You know as much as we do."

Nick walked over to the nurse's station.

"She's still the same."

"I know. I just want to make sure you have my cell, work and home numbers. I want to know as soon as there's a change. I'm the closest she has to family. She's the only surviving member of her family."

The nurse saw his love for Natalie and told him that she had all the numbers and would call him if there were any changes. She knew it was the most she could do, since she couldn't let him into her patient's cubicle.

Nick knew he had to leave, but took one more look at Natalie through the door. His heart broke seeing her that still, that helpless.

He walked back to his friends.

"Nick, how about we all go home. We can't do anything here, until she comes around, or at least until they move her out of ICU," Schanke gently said.

"I know," Nick said.

"How about some food? I'm not hungry, but we all need to eat."

"I'll pass. I just want to be alone," Nick said.

"You shouldn't be alone," Grace said. "I don't want to have to worry about you too."

"I'll be okay. I have to be there for Nat. She needs me."

"You're right," Grace said. She hugged Nick.

"Are you two going to be okay?" Nick asked.

"I'll be okay. If not, I'll call," Grace said. "I wish I knew why she did it, and why she didn't call any of us."

"Only she knows the answer, and we'll just have to wait until she wakes up to tell us," Nick said.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, alone at the loft?" Grace asked.

"I'll be okay."

They headed for their cars. Nick stayed inside and said bye to Grace, while Schanke walked her to her car. Schanke headed over a row to his car and pulled up in front of the front door of the hospital and popped the trunk. Nick made a very quick dash for it, not wanting to smoke, or not too much. Schanke shut the lid as soon as Nick was in the trunk.

Schanke dropped Nick off right by the garage door and as soon as he saw Nick was safely inside, he left.


	11. Chapter 11

Schanke drove home, his mind trying to figure out how he'd missed a signal somewhere, how they'd all missed it. He wondered why she picked Nick's loft for the OD, or had it been an accident? He knew Natalie would never do something that would hurt Nick as deeply as killing herself in his loft.  
He pulled into his driveway and sat there a moment before getting out and heading into his house. Myra immediately knew something was wrong as she could see the intense worry on his face.

"Is Nick okay? Natalie?"

He hugged his wife and kissed her. Then lead her over to the couch. Myra knew her husband well enough to leave him alone until he was ready to talk about it.

"I went over to see Nick this morning but he wasn't there. I got the shock of my life. Natalie was laying on the couch. I thought she was asleep, but there was an empty wine glass on the coffee table and an empty pill bottle on the floor."

"Oh my God! Is she..."

"She's alive. Nick came home as they were about to load her on the lift. None of us can figure out why. How could we have missed some signal?" He went on to tell her about Natalie's condition.

"Do you think she'll recover?" Myra asked stunned. She was quite worried and didn't know quite what to think.

"I think she will, but how long, I don't know. They wouldn't let Nick into ICU because they're not related. But he could see her from the nurse's desk, which seems to have temporarily satisfied him."

"Is he still at the hospital?"

"No. He's at the loft. He wanted to be alone. Don't worry. He won't hurt himself because he knows she needs him. And he'll be there for her." Schanke looked at his wife. "Trust me, you don't want to be around him when he's in that mood."

Inside the loft, Nick used all his senses to try and figure out what happened. He knew there was something there but couldn't quite identify it. He knew that all the people in the loft earlier distorted it.

He grabbed a bottle of blood, a wine glass and plopped down on the couch. He poured himself a glass and drank it. He stretched out, her scent was soothing, yet made him wish he could be with her now. There was a small part of him that wondered if she did it this time, even though he knew how against suicide she was. He also knew how much trauma she had been through over the last several months. He got up and searched the entire loft for any suicide note, and didn't find one. The last time there were notes to her friends.

He again stretched out on the couch to be near her, even if it was only her scent. He fell asleep thinking about recent events.

A few hours later he awoke and had to do something to help her, but didn't know what. He walked over to the piano and started to play. About a minute later he realized that was how he could help her. He had everything he needed except one item, a microphone. Since it was close to sunset he could venture out if he properly dressed.

Nick threw on all his protective gear and headed out. A while later he returned with his missing piece and a few extra things just in case.

He set up his computer, the microphone inserted a blank CD into that drive and started to play. He let the music come from his heart, yet tried to keep it from being too dark and depressing. When he finished, he listened to it before recording it to the CD. As soon as he finished, he headed out.

Nick entered the hospital and headed straight for the ICU. The nurse saw him.

"She's made a slight improvement, but her brain activity is still near minimal. She still has a chance."

"Is there any chance you'll play this CD I made for her of piano music? I've heard music helps and it's my way of helping her, at least for now," Nick said as he pulled the CD out of his pocket and showed it to her.

"I think that can be arranged," she said with a small grin as she took the offered CD. She unplugged the CD player the nurses listened to and put it in Natalie's cubicle. She inserted the CD and hit play. She listened to it a moment before heading back to Nick. "You're quite good."

"Thank you. It's one of the ways I relieve the stresses of the job." Nick looked in on Natalie from the desk, wishing he could be with her, even if it was just to let her know he was there.

Nick went to the precinct as he needed to do something to keep his mind off of Natalie.

Schanke was sitting at his desk when Nick entered. He looked up a little surprised.

"Need the diversion?"

"Yeah," Nick said, not sounding too cheerful.

"Will you be able to concentrate if we get called to the field?" Schanke asked, concerned about both of his friends.

"I can. I won't let you get hurt," Nick said.

"How is she?" Schanke asked concerned.

"About the same, just a minimal improvement," Nick said depressed. "They did say it would take a while because Phenobarb has a long life. It's just so hard to wait."

"I'm so glad I went over there when I did. I nearly turned around and left when I got to the garage door. I'm glad I didn't."

"So am I," Nick said. And so is Nat.

Cohen heard Nick's voice and approached him. "Nick, I don't want you here if your mind is on Natalie."

"I'm okay. I'll be able to concentrate, especially in the field. I won't endanger Schanke."

Since he sounded convincing, Cohen didn't push further. "I'm sorry to hear about Natalie. How is she?"

Nick told her the same thing he told Schanke.

"Don't give up."

"I'm not. I just wish they'd let me see her, even if for a moment."

"I know," Schanke said. "When she gets stronger, they'll move her and you can see her."

"I know. It's just hard to wait."

"I hate to cut the angst fest short, but you both have a lot of work to do," Cohen said before she went back to her office.

"Nick, I do hope you'll see to it that Natalie gets the help she needs, and keep a close eye on her for a while."

"I'll do the best I can. You know how stubborn she can be."

"Oh, yeah."

Nick knew how cranky she would be when she regained consciousness and found herself hooked up to all the tubes, wires and IV's. A part of him hoped he was there then, and a part of him hoped he wasn't.

The two detectives worked on their paperwork. Nick tried not to let his mind wander too much. Schanke left his partner alone, knowing he'd be in worse shape if it was Myra or Jenny. A part of him was surprised Nick was there and a part knew he was there to keep his mind occupied. He was surprised Nick was concentrating as well as he was, and figured it was how he was staying sane.

After their shift, Nick went home. He had thought about going to the Raven but wasn't in the mood. He also didn't bother listening to the Nightcrawler for the same reason. He grabbed a bottle from his fridge and walked over to his piano.

He took a large sip and set the bottle down on top of the piano. He let his emotions pour out through the music, and felt it help release them. After a while he grew anxious and headed for the phone.

He called the hospital and found out that her condition was pretty much the same, just a small improvement in brain wave activity. The nurse politely reminded him that it would likely be three or so days before there would be any major improvements due to Natalie's choice of drug.

At the hospital, the nurse finished talking with Nick and entered Natalie's cubicle to check on her. She enjoyed listening to the CD Nick had made his friend. She had noticed an improvement ever since it started playing, but nothing significant. She wondered if it would help her patient recover.

"You have a lot of people praying for your recovery. One blonde detective in particular. He tried so hard to get in here to see you yesterday. It was hard for me to say no, but I had to. If you keep improving he'll see you soon," she said as she checked her patient's vital signs, as well as did an equipment check. She saw that one of the IV's would need to be changed at the next vital check. "What happened to make you attempt suicide twice, maybe three times?"

She remembered what Natalie's job was and wondered if that wasn't somehow connected to it. She knew how hard it was when people died, and wondered how much harder it was when death was all you dealt with. Not to mention most of the deaths being violent ones.

Back at the loft, Nick was tired and headed up to bed. He didn't know how well he'd sleep, but he needed the rest. He had to be strong for when she needed him.

The next afternoon he awoke, showered, ate and had a couple hours to kill before work so he booted up his computer and ran a few computer checks. He checked the bank accounts of all the dead people they'd investigated for the last year and made a few interesting discoveries. All had good sized chunks of money go in and out of their accounts anywhere from days to weeks or months before their deaths. He tracked down where the money went and learned it was stock purchases in most cases, a couple bought small businesses.

Nick stopped by the hospital as soon as it was safe to be outside. He headed straight for ICU where he saw Natalie still in her cubicle.

"Hello, Nick. There's been another small increase in her brain activity. There won't be major changes until the drug's out of her system, which will be another two days, maybe longer. The good news is if she remains stable and her test results come back good, she'll be moved to a step-down unit. You'll be allowed to see her during the day." She saw Nick's expression brighten. "You'll have to go home during the night."

"I can handle that. Will there be any time limitations?"

"It will only be during the day that you can see her, other than that, no restrictions. Only two people will be allowed into the room at once." The nurse thought a moment, then said, "She really seems to like the CD. There seems to be a small improvement since I started playing it."

Nick's expression brightened to know he was helping her, even if he wasn't in the room. It helped make the separation slightly more tolerable.

"Thank you." Nick left knowing he had to get to work. Cohen was overlooking his being late because of this, but he didn't want to push it too far.

Nick arrived at work and didn't see Schanke. He took his seat and picked up the first folder on his desk. Schanke quickly returned carrying a mug of coffee.

"How's Nat?" Schanke asked, concerned about them both.

"She's about the same. If she stays stable they'll move her to a step-down unit tomorrow. Then I'll be able to see her. The bad part is visiting hours are ten am to nine pm. I'll be able to spend as much time with her during those hours as I want. You and Myra are welcome to visit her."

"I know. That sounds encouraging. How are YOU doing?"

"I'm okay. I'll be better when she's awake and alert." Nick knew neither he nor Natalie would feel truly okay until the ones who had done this to her were behind bars and she'd been fully cleared.

Inside an office across town, the older gentleman in a suit was talking with his assistant.

"You were supposed to find out the information first. We have to know what they know. Or even suspect," the boss said.

"They're rather distracted right now, so they probably won't even realize our plans until it's too late. Once we make the notification of hostile takeover they'll do everything in their power to stop us. Luckily there's little they can do."

"What about the other situation?"

"It's been handled."

"I still want you to find out as much as you can. I don't want any more surprises."

"Yes, sir." He didn't see how there was any more he could learn.

Nick and Schanke were kept busy the rest of the shift with a new homicide. Nick and Schanke stopped by the morgue on the way back to the precinct to update Grace. She was pleased to hear the good news. She too was worried about both Nick and Natalie.

They were used to the coroner, but missed working with Natalie.

Nick's phone rang near the end of the shift. Nick answered it and was worried when he learned it was the hospital.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I promised you I'd keep you informed of any changes. I thought you'd like to know she was just moved to the step-down unit. You'll be able to see her after work."

"That's great. Thank you."

Schanke looked up and waited for Nick to hang up.

"Natalie's been transferred to the step-down unit. Now we just have to wait for her to wake up."

"That's great news. Now you can see her and maybe it'll help you relax a little."

"Yeah, maybe."

As soon as the shift was over, Nick headed straight to the hospital. He was a little early so he waited in the cafeteria, reading whatever had been left behind. As soon as the gift shop opened, he entered, looked around and picked out a boom box for her, paid for it and left. He unpacked it before heading for the elevator.

Nick headed straight for the step-down unit. Once there he approached the nurse's desk.

"I'm looking for Dr. Natalie Lambert's room."

"Are you Detective Nick Knight?"

"Yes."

"She's in room three. Have you been told visiting hours?"

"Yes."

"Her brain wave activity has made a good sized improvement. It's still far from normal."

Nick headed for Natalie's room.

"Knight, wait a moment,"

Nick headed back for her, a little concerned.

"I was told to give this to you, as I believe it's yours." She handed him the CD he'd made for Natalie.

"Thanks." Nick took the CD and headed for Natalie's room.

Once inside, he set down the boom box, stuck in the CD and turned it on, keeping the volume somewhat low as not to disturb the other patients.

"I probably should make you another one as you're probably tired of this one. Please come back to me. I need you. You can't let them win." Nick kissed her forehead, then gently caressed her cheek. "The last couple of days have been miserable. I wanted to be there, but since we're not married they wouldn't let me in. I didn't want you to think you were deserted."

He held her hand to make sure she knew she wasn't alone. "I'm here with you all day. I'll be here every day, until you walk out the front door."

Nick stayed with Natalie during the entire visitor period every day for the next three days, bringing her a new CD each morning. The nurses enjoyed the music, surprised he created and played the beautiful music. Natalie's brain wave activity continued it's slow, but steady improvement each day. Nick took it as a hopeful sign she'd come out of it okay.

Cohen was understanding about Nick's arrival after visiting hours. She'd rather he be a little later for a few days, than be preoccupied.

Don, Myra and Grace visited Natalie and went in one at a time so that Nick didn't have to leave. They urged Natalie to fight for her life, and gave Natalie their good wishes.

On Natalie's fourth day in the step-down unit, Nick was holding her hand and felt a twitch. Moments later her eyes fluttered open. Nick stood and looked down on her.

"Welcome back. You had a lot of people really scared." He saw the fear in her eyes and had to hold down her hands when she tried to reach for the tubes. "Natalie, it's okay. Schanke found you unconscious on my couch. Your vitals were weak. They pumped your stomach and found Phenobarbital in it. They intubated you as a precaution as they didn't want any respiratory crisis. You've been unconscious for a week now. You had minimal brain activity when they brought you in, which had us very worried."

Natalie motioned for him to get her something to write on. An alarm sounded which unnerved Nick. He handed her his pad and pen. She wrote – VENT OUT NOW!!! She showed it to him, along with one of her 'you better do it' glares.

The nurse entered and shut off the alarm.

"It's nothing to be worried about. It's just Natalie fighting the machine. It's good. It means she's almost ready to come off of it. I want to leave it in for another hour or so to make sure there are no problems. Then I'll remove it."

Natalie pointed to the NG tube.

"That has to stay in a little longer. I hear it's not too bad while it's in."

"I'll be right back, I want to let Schanke and Grace know the good news." He saw Natalie nod and stepped outside.

Nick walked into the main hallway where he made his calls. Schanke and Grace were relieved. They knew Natalie was going to be okay when her first request was to get the tube out.

Nick rentered Natalie's room. "They both send their best wishes and are glad you're awake."

About an hour later the doctor came in, listened to Natalie's lungs, heart, and checked her pulse.

When all seemed fine he asked, "you ready to lose this tube?" She nodded. I need you to give one large exhale as I remove the tube. Okay.?" She nodded again.

Nick watched as the doctor extubated Natalie. She coughed as her body got used to breathing totally on it's own.

The nurse slipped nasal cannula on Natalie to give her a little supplemental oxygen while her body finished the adjustment.

"My throat hurts," Nat croaked out.

"Nick go get her some ice chips. They'll help. Later she can have some ice cream. Natalie, your throat will be sore for a couple of days from the vent."

About an hour later, Natalie passed the gag test and the NG tube was removed. She winced as they pulled it out, past her already sore throat tissue, and made her nasal passages hurt as well. The nurse left and returned with a large cotton swab. Natalie was nervous when she saw it coming towards her.

"It'll help a little with some of the soreness, at least for a little while." She saw Natalie nod and stuck the swab where the NG tube had been, as far as she could reach, and let the painkiller help that much of it.

When she was done, she left Nick alone with Natalie.

"Want my help?" He saw her nod, and locked eyes with hers. "Lower your defenses or I won't be able to help." She nodded again. "You won't feel the pain from either tube. You will take it easy because if you don't, you'll only make it worse." He broke off the whammy.

"Any better?"

"Thank you," she said a little less croaky as she nodded.

They checked out the EEG and saw the pattern was pretty much back to normal and removed the electrodes. The first thing Natalie did once they were gone was scratch her head. She hadn't realized how much they itched as she had been distracted by the pain in her nose and throat.

Later that afternoon, Grace, Myra and Don paid Natalie a visit. Nick met them outside.

"Natalie's awake. Her throat's really sore, so she might not want to do a lot of talking."

"Okay."

Her friends entered her room.

"You're looking much better than the last time I saw you. Don't EVER do that to me again!" Schanke said as his tone turned scolding.

"I won't. I'm sorry."

"We were terrified we were going to lose you. Has Nick told you how close you came?" Grace asked.

Natalie nodded.

Later that day, when Natalie's test results came back fine, she was moved to a regular room. She was pleased.

Shortly, a physical therapist entered pushing a wheelchair.

"I don't need that," Natalie said as she pushed off her covers and tried to stand.

Her legs nearly gave out on her. Nick caught her and helped her to the chair.

"Okay, I might've been wrong."

Inside the therapy room the therapist put her through a session designed to help her get her balance and strength back. She was not happy to learn it would take a few days before she'd be able to walk across the room.


	12. Chapter 12

About four days later, Natalie could keep down solid food, had no residual problems from the OD, and could walk across the room and back without support. She was released into Nick's care.  
Natalie refused to let Nick carry her into her apartment. He wrapped his arm around her and helped support her as she walked from the car, to the elevator, then down the hall to her apartment. He didn't let go until the reached the couch.

"What can I get you?"

"Some real food!"

"Your wish is my command."

Over the next week, Nick, Grace, Myra and Don took turns bringing Natalie food and spending some time with her as she slowly regained her strength. They knew she had to do as much as she could for herself, and understood when she threw them out so she could nap. She found herself taking a lot of them.

During the next week she felt stronger and was able to walk around her apartment without Nick's support. She could do a bit more for herself before she needed a nap. She and Nick returned to their work on finding those responsible for nearly killing her. They found a few slim leads. Nick checked them out while she continued the computer work.

During her third week home she was able to go out for short walks before she tired. She was down to a nap a day, especially after a walk. Nick left her alone for short periods of time, especially after she practically pushed him out of there, saying she needed some time alone.

About a month after Natalie's release from the hospital, Schanke and Cohen were curious why they were called to the loft, and hoped nothing was wrong. Schanke had heard that serious tone in Nick's voice and was concerned. Nick heard the lift start and waited for them at the door.

Natalie was on the couch waiting for them. She had regained her strength, but it had taken about a month.

"Natalie, you okay?" Schanke said as he entered.

"Yeah. I'm doing better each day."

Nick could see their curiosity. "Would anyone like anything to eat or drink before we start?"

"I'm fine," Cohen said.

"Me too," Schanke said.

"If you change your mind, help yourself," Nick said.

"I know you're dying to know why we called you here," Natalie said.

She and Nick saw them nod their heads. She and Nick exchanged glances to decided who started.

"What we say here does NOT leave the room. All of our lives and our family's lives depend on it," Nick said in that dark, serious tone.

"Okay," both Schanke and Cohen said, quite concerned. Neither knew what could be that important.

"Remember all those times I told you I didn't try to kill myself and that I wasn't a drug addict?" Both Schanke and Cohen nodded. "I finally have proof."

"Alexander DuMont has done a very thorough job of destroying her life and career. All because they were afraid she'd catch onto their crimes." Nick could see the shock and questions forming in their eyes. "Why don't you wait until we're finished and then we'll answer any questions, okay?"

Schanke and Cohen nodded.

"I was drugged and my wrists were slashed. That's why I have no memory of it. I had found oddities in various cases and started noting them down. Shortly afterwards I started to feel like I was coming down with something. I'm pretty sure I was subtly being drugged, but never did a drug test back then as it was the last thing on my mind as a possibility. The closer I got to figuring it out, the more they were out to destroy me. They had too much to lose and knew discrediting me would be far more effective than outright killing me. For one thing, there wouldn't be an investigation if I killed myself because of a drug addiction."

Nick and Natalie noticed the heavy skepticism on their friends faces.

"You'd better have an iron clad case if you're going after him. If there's any way there could be a microcosm of smidgeon of doubt, he'll destroy us all."

"I know. That's why we didn't tell you until we had an airtight case. We also didn't want to endanger your or your families," Natalie said. "I was a little reluctant to tell Nick, but did when I saw I couldn't do it on my own. I wanted someone to know, in case they killed me."

"Why don't you look over the files on the coffee table. We'll answer any questions then. It'll be easier than trying to explain it all."

Nick and Natalie headed into the kitchen to prepare a snack to give the other two some time to read. Nick and Natalie set the snacks on the table and retreated back across the room while their friends read. They softly talked among themselves as Natalie ate and Nick just nibbled.

About three hours later Cohen and Schanke had finished the mountain of files and were quite surprised and confused.

"Natalie, I'm so sorry for doubting you. Can you forgive me?" Schanke asked embarrassed and ashamed.

"I can. I would've had a hard time believing myself over the evidence if I'd been anyone else. I'm glad you finally believe I'm innocent."

"How do we bring these bastards down?" Schanke said a bit angrily.

"I think that's why we're here," Cohen said.

"I have a plan, but it will require your help, and those of a few other officers we can trust. I plan to take down the top guy and his top few goons at once. Captain, you've worked for the Feds, right?" Nick asked, seeking confirmation.

"Yes. I'll be glad to help in any way I can."

"I'll need your help in planning a Fed style raid on two, maybe three places at once, depending on our surveillance."

"Okay."

"Schanke, I have a very important job for you. I want you to take your family up to your cabin, along with the Captain's. Don't alert anyone where you're going. Janette will meet you up there. She'll watch over your families. No harm will come to them, I promise."

"Nick, how can a bar owner take care of us?" Cohen asked.

"Captain, there's a lot more to her than it seems. If you mistake her for a helpless bar owner, it's as big a mistake as we made about Natalie," Schanke said.

"If you're sure," Cohen said.

"Schanke's right. Janette can take care of herself and anyone else who threatens those she cares about or those under her protection. I've seen it myself," Natalie said.

Cohen nodded.

"When both families are safely tucked away, we attack. If we bring down the head and the top minions, we won't have to worry about the lower ones."

"Because the top ones will name names for a deal. Even without a deal, they won't want to go down alone."

"Exactly," Natalie said.

"I have to admit, it's the finest, most elaborate plan I've seen. They had everyone but Nick doubting you." Cohen said.

"Why didn't you doubt her? Or did you?"

"I admit at first I wasn't totally sure, but I listened and she convinced me. It wasn't easy for her to do so."

"It hurt that all my friends doubted me. Once Nick believed me I could handle anything else. His support is what kept me sane."

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I never meant to. I now know how you felt, as it hurt to see you destroying your life and hurting yourself like that. I'm glad it was all a plot." Schanke had a thought. "The more saint like they seem, the bigger the skeletons in their closets."

"What?" Cohen asked.

"Sometime Captain Stonetree told me on the Human Touch case."

The four of them worked out an attack plan, contingent on learning DuMont's schedule. Nick was in charge of surveillance of DuMont.

A week later, a dozen officers being considered for backup were whammied by Nick to make sure they were not corrupt. All passed. One they did they were sworn to secrecy by the Captain, and later reinforced by the whammy. They picked single officers with no families so there would be no one for the bad guys to retaliate, if they should get a chance. They were informed of the plan shortly before they left, a few at a time as if going on routine patrol.

Natalie and another officer were to man the communications truck where they'd be able to see and hear everything that went down. She had insisted in being part of the take down. Nick, Schanke and Cohen knew she'd earned the right to be there, and it was the best they could do since she wasn't a cop.

The law enforcement group sent Nick in to secure the security desk as he was the most charming of the group, and the most innocent looking. Once that was done, an officer was left in charge there. The rest took the elevator up to DuMont's floor. Once they were upstairs, the elevators were locked down. Since all the people they were after had offices on that floor, they spread out in pairs to cover each of the offices. Nick and Schanke took DuMont's office.

Nick and Schanke burst in, guns drawn, pleased to have caught DuMont and his second in charge together.

"Don't even think about it," Nick growled as one reached for his desk.

DuMont was scared by the lack of fear in the blonde officer, and his dark, feral tone, which matched his expression. DuMont and Barris had no doubt Nick would kill given provocation. They quickly surrendered. Nick handcuffed DuMont while Schanke covered them. Barris was cuffed next.

"Sweep complete. Regroup by the elevators," Nick called out as he heard the report from each team over their earpieces.

Cohen had left him in charge as he and Natalie had put the entire puzzle together. She was his second in command. Schanke was third.

Nick escorted DuMont out while Schanke too, Barris. The group met at the elevator and the one they rang was released. Two officers were left behind on the floor to make sure no one shredded any documents, or destroyed potential evidence.

In the precinct interrogation room, DuMont was there with Nick and Cohen. Schanke and Natalie watched from the observation room. Cohen was going to let Nick do the questioning, and would intervene only if necessary. She was there to make sure no legal technicality got the case tossed out.

"You have no proof I did anything to anyone," DuMont arrogantly said.

"We have enough to give you life in maximum security. There's three counts of attempted murder, the whole business about how you acquired your stock in various companies. We know about the murders you committed for various reasons," Nick said.

"Show me one shred of tangible proof."

Nick was prepared and showed DuMont a sheet of all of the money he'd given to various stock owners, which they'd used to buy stock. It also listed the various ways it was traced back to him, even when it was buried in dummy corporation after dummy corporation. Nick was rewarded when he saw the shock on DuMont's face.

"Care to make any comment?"

DuMont stayed silent. Nick glared at DuMont with that glare that made the toughest, nastiest crook shake in their boots.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to tell us what you know?" Nick said whammying the guy.

"I couldn't let anyone get between me and my empire. I was going to own Toronto, but that meddling Dr. Lambert didn't know when to leave well enough alone. She had to keep looking. I had two choices, kill her or discredit her. I knew there'd be a huge investigation if I killed her, so I set about discrediting her. I had Barris learn everything he could about her, her habits, her background. I probably knew more about her than she knew about herself. I knew there was no way I could buy her off, and she didn't respond favorably to threats. Plus I didn't want to alert her as then I was assured she'd investigate full force until she found something."

In the observation room, Schanke was watching both Natalie and the interrogation. Natalie had an angry, yet vindicated look on her face.

"I started slipping Phenobarbital into her coffee to make her feel run down. I sent the other guy off to chef training so I could put my guy in. He never knew why he suddenly got the job offer. I also put people in her favorite eating places. I had to keep her under the influence. When she didn't let up, I slowly upped the dosage. I was hoping someone would notice and after a while they'd make her take a drug test."

Schanke and Cohen couldn't believe the guy was giving a total confession. Natalie realized it's why Grace was really tired every time they'd switched coffee's.

"When she kept poking around, I knew I had to do something more intense. I drugged her one night, had Barker slit her wrists, but not kill her. I knew there was a possibility her friends would force an investigation if she died, as they wouldn't believe it was a suicide. I backed off when I saw that she had covered it up. But it still had some side effects as her friends were concerned about her, especially when her story blew up in her face, once she was healed. She has to be the most stubborn, relentless person I've ever known. If she was on my side, I'd already own Toronto." He took a sip of water then continued, "She has to be the best forensic pathologist I've ever seen. There was no way she should've been able to connect the dots. My plan was flawless."

Nick was still holding him in the whammy.

"When she still kept looking into things she should've left alone, I upped the drugs and when that didn't work, I had Barker slit her wrists again, but not kill her for the same reasons. I was thrilled when she was found by a friend. The slashing along with the Phenobarbital in her blood, caused problems at work, distracting her a bit, restricting her ability to nose around. I thought that might solve the problem, but it didn't last long."

"How did you keep track of her investigation?" Cohen asked.

"Barris snuck into her office from time to time, skimmed her notebook, checked out her files, and downloaded the contents of her computer onto an optical disk."

"Continue," Nick said, still holding DuMont in his whammy.

"The hard part was making her drug tests dirty as she'd changed her eating out habits just enough to keep me on my toes. I had a harder time getting the drugs into her. I wound up doctoring the specimen cup with just enough drug to make the test positive."

"Why did you let her have a month or two clean each time?" Cohen asked.

"I knew I had to risk it or it would seem too odd. I kept hoping she'd back down. Find something more interesting to study. I knew that I'd succeeded in discrediting her when she was fired for her drug addiction and forced into rehab. I know she only went to keep her medical license. But it was a month I didn't have to worry about her getting any closer. I hadn't counted on Knight's involvement. She and him were getting too close. I had to do something to throw them both off the track, at least long enough for me to clean up a few things. I figured if I had her OD in his apartment it would distract them both long enough. He'd be distraught to find her unconscious and near death on his couch."

"How did you know someone would find her?" Cohen asked.

"I didn't really care. I figured by now she had been discredited enough that people would buy it as a suicide. I figured Knight would be the toughest one to convince. I figured if she died, his angst, grief, and guilt would consume him."

Everyone realized he'd hit a little too close to home with that last comment.

"If she was saved, it would only discredit her further. It's a good thing you arrested me when you did as in a few days I was going to kill both Lambert and Knight and make it look like a double suicide. When he found her dead, he'd kill himself overwhelmed by grief."

"Now about the murders."

He listed off every murder he had committed. Every single one of those on her oddities list was one of his. The ones he hadn't committed, he'd ordered.

"Now the other crimes."

He listed off every crime he'd committed. Cohen and Schanke still couldn't believe Nick hadn't used a single threat, just a glare, and asked a few questions.

In the observation room, Natalie had a large satisfied smile on her face. She'd been vindicated, just as Nick had promised.

In the bullpen, Cohen approached Schanke.

"How does he do that?"

"I haven't been able to figure it out. It's probably some sort of subtle intimidation. I've seen him lean in their faces, but never cross the line. They always give him whatever info he wants. I figure it's a gift of some sort. And when he wants to be dark and scary he can be downright terrifying with just a look."

"I've noticed that. Have you ever seen him get physical or verbally abusive?"

"Once, but that was after the perp tried to kill him. He didn't hurt the guy, in fact he saved the guy's life. He doesn't get verbally abusive, he just uses that look." Schanke had a thought. "What are we going to do when there's a media circus outside? You know it's just a matter of time."

"We'll give them what they want. Anyone who wants to give an interview can. Since he's confessed, and it's on tape, we have nothing to hide. If they hound Natalie, we'll provide some protection when she requests it."

Nick walked over to Officer Harris that dark look on his face. Harris looked up. He'd heard about the Knightmare, but had never seen it.

"Mark Harris, you're under arrest for stock manipulation, passing along confidential police information to DuMont and accomplice to two murder attempts on Dr. Lambert.

Nick, Schanke and Natalie entered the Coroner's Office. Nick whammied the guard into allowing Natalie in because she was with them. Nick approached one of the mid level employees who had worked with Natalie frequently, Natalie and Schanke behind him.

"Jessica Martin, you're under arrest as an accomplice to two murder attempts on Dr. Lambert and passing along confidential information from this office."

"I thought we were friends. You let them destroy my life when you could've stopped it," Natalie angrily said.

"I'm sorry, Natalie. I didn't realize it would go as far as it did. You were going to fire me. I can't lose this job, it's all I have. I need it to support my family, you knew that."

"It wasn't anything personal. It was budgetary. I had to keep the best and those with the most seniority."

"I've been here as long as you have."

"Your performance has been a little erratic over the last year. Yes, I know you had personal problems, but this isn't a job where I can play favorites."

"But you do. Grace gets the best shifts."

"She's earned them. Her work is always excellent. As is Rob's, John's, Emily's... I have to assign shifts according to availability. Grace is available more than you are. All you had to do was come talk to me and we could've worked something out."

Nick looked at Natalie, when she nodded he took Jessica away in handcuffs.

At the precinct, Nick, Natalie and Schanke were in Cohen's office.

"How have the arrests been going?" Schanke asked.

"Pretty good. We've managed to round up most of the upper level people, including Judge Robinson, Parker and Brown from the Crown, a slew of lawyers, Abrams from the City Council, There are warrants out for the rest, and many of the lower level members. We have their names, so it's just a matter of bringing them in as they're caught. It's not going to look good that three officers, one a high level one, two from the coroner's office, including one high level one were involved," Cohen said. "Natalie, your boss has been informed and would like to speak to you."

"Thank you. I'll drop her office on my way home.

The next edition of the newspaper had a small article on the lower part of the second page about Natalie being framed. Natalie was NOT happy when she saw this and headed straight for Nick's loft. Nick noticed DuMont's arrest scored the bottom of the front page, but only mentioned he was a pillar of the community and was arrested for a variety of crimes from murder to stock manipulation.

Nick heard the lift door open, and saw an upset Natalie standing there.

"They buried my being cleared on the bottom of page two," she ranted. "Even the article on HIM doesn't say anything about my being framed or cleared."

"We'll talk to Cohen. She can be very persuasive when she wants to be. If need be I'll make a few personal visits. I promised you you'd be cleared as thoroughly as you were smeared, and I intend to make good on that promise."

"Thanks. Just don't get yourself in trouble doing so. Okay?"

"Promise."

That night Nick made a beeline to the Captain's office as soon as he entered work. Natalie was with him.

"Captain, It's highly unfair they're ignoring her being cleared because it's not as sensational as her being a suicidal, drug addicted chief coroner."

Cohen held up her hand to halt his rant. "I've already made calls to all the media explaining if they didn't clear her as thoroughly as they smeared her, not only would they not get any exclusives, but would be denied access to important places for QUITE some time. The ones that are the most cooperative get the best exclusives and the best tips. I told them that if that didn't work, we'd sue them for slander. If we're forced to do that, I bet you'll be awarded more than you'd see in several years salary."

"Thank you, Captain," both Nick and Natalie said.

"You're welcome. It's the least I can do."

Natalie knew she couldn't put off visiting her boss any longer. A part of her was unsure what she'd have to face and another part wanted to hear Terri admit she was wrong and rehire her immediately.


	13. Chapter 13

Natalie entered the Coroner's Office and was allowed to go on to Terri's office unescorted, and without a visitor's badge. Natalie approached her boss' office and took a deep breath then knocked on the closed door.

"It's open. Come in."

Natalie opened the door and entered, shutting it behind her.

"I'm glad you came. I want to tell you how sorry I am for everything that happened. I didn't want to believe the evidence because it was quite contradictory to the woman I knew, but his plan was very good. The subtleness of the early drugging really helped plant the seeds for later. My hands were tied as far as what I could and could not do. I went out on a limb when I gave you the second chance."

"I know. I appreciate it. What do we do now?" Natalie asked.

"Your job's all yours if you want it. No restrictions. You'll be fully in charge of the night staff, including scheduling, hiring and firing. I'd give you a promotion but you'd be so buried in paperwork you'd rarely get into the field or autopsy bay. I think we both know you'd rather be out in the field than anywhere else. You will get full back pay, a formal letter of apology, and your record will be as clean as it was before this incident."

"I was hurt by those that know me well believing everything but me. I know I probably would've had the same thoughts, but I would've tried to find out the truth. I would've listened."

"I was torn between my personal feelings and my professional duty."

"I know. I understand and don't hold it against you."

"I was saving the best for last. I managed to get a small bonus for you as an apology, along with a small raise. Is there anything else I can do?"

"How about a raise for Grace. She's one of my best workers."

"I'll find the money somewhere." She saw Natalie's look. "No, it won't come at the expense of anyone else. I promise."

"What about Chris?" Natalie asked.

"I'll leave that up to you. You may keep her in your department, or transfer her back to days."

"I could use the extra body. When can I start?"

"Whenever you want." Terry handed Natalie back her badge, the one with full responsibilities and access. She loved the look on Natalie's face when she realized her clearance was a level higher than it had been before the incident. "It's my way of giving you a promotion without taking you out of the field."

"Thank you. I'm ready to start tonight."

Terri stood and walked around her desk. She extended her hand to Natalie, who took it. The two ladies shook hands.

"No hard feelings?" Terri asked.

"No. I know you were just doing your job. I know it wasn't easy for you."

Natalie left and headed for her office. Grace saw her and was optimistic.

"Well?" Grace asked.

"I'm back," Natalie said with a huge smile. "How about I fill you in over lunch?"

"Welcome back! I'll buy. I'm sorry I doubted you. Can you forgive me? Feel free to thwap me as I deserve it. You're my best friend and I didn't believe you."

"I forgive you. It really hurt to know you didn't believe me. I do understand why, but you could've tried a little harder. I know, I'd probably have reacted the same way if our positions were reversed."

"You don't know what a relief it is to know that none of it was true."

Chris entered.

"Just the person I wanted to see," Natalie said. "How would you like to stay on the night shift? You were fair and open minded when I needed it. Jessica's position is open."

"I'd like that. Thank you. I'm glad it turned out to be a frame up."

Natalie held to her promise and filled Grace in as they ate in her favorite Chinese place. She no longer had to fear being drugged, or having to pass drug tests.

She was shocked to see the throng of press outside the entrance to the Coroner's Office when she returned. Normally she would've avoided them like the plague, but she answered all their questions about her being framed.

Natalie turned on the evening news to see what happened and was pleased to see her story was the leading one. They explained exactly what happened. And promised more details on the next broadcast.

Schanke saw the morning paper and was pleased with the headline, knowing his friends would be too. The top headline was – Toronto's chief coroner framed. The sub heading mentioned that had never tried to kill herself nor did she take drugs. The rest of the article told her story, and the story of the very clever frame up. At the bottom of the page was a small apology from the paper for not checking their facts more carefully before printing the headline.

By the next night, word was out in every media format about how Natalie's record is untainted and she's still one of the best forensic examiner's in Toronto. She's pleased that she's been thoroughly cleared. Natalie, her friends and coworkers had been interviewed for about every newspaper, radio station and TV station in town, and some outside of town that ran the original story.

Before their shift, Natalie was at Nick's, having fallen asleep there that morning. Nick sees that something's bothering Natalie.

"I thought you'd be happy. Everyone knows the truth now."

"I am happy about that. I just wish I could do something about these," she says as her eyes focus on the scars on her wrists.

He briefly considered something, knowing there were risks involved.

"I might be able to help. But I won't know for sure until I try, if you'll let me. There might be some risks involved."

"Do whatever you need to. Just let me know if it's going to hurt."

"I'd never hurt you."

"I know."

Nick's fangs dropped. He punctured his index finger with one fang and rubbed it over the largest scar on her right wrist. When he didn't see an immediate change he rubbed a little more blood on it. A few moments later he saw the thick scar slowly being reabsorbed into her normal skin.

Natalie looked on shocked. She didn't think anything could be done. The plastic surgeon told her it was too soon to consider surgery, and due to the location and thickness there wasn't much he could do. That he might be able to make them slightly less noticeable, but that's all.

Nick healed all four scars within half an hour. The sheer joy on her face was more than thanks enough.

"Thank you! That's more than I dreamed was possible. Even the plastic surgeon said it was impossible." She gave him a big hug and kiss.

The end.


End file.
